Le Dernier Secret
by Ellana-san
Summary: Troisième partie et fin de la trilogie des Cicatrices. Fait directement suite aux Cicatrices du Temps et l'Armée de l'Ombre. Le cours de la guerre s'accélère, les alliances se forment et de déforment et derrière chaque visage pourrait se cacher un espion.
1. There's Always Another Secret

_**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, blablabla_

_Et voilà, nous nous retrouvons enfin! Est-il utile de repréciser que cette histoire est la suite des _**Cicatrices du Temps** _et de _**L'Armée de l'Ombre**_ et qu'en conséquence, elle sera probablement incompréhensible pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les deux (ou du moins, vous risquez d'être pas mal perdu si vous n'en avez lu qu'une). Je dis ça en toute gentillesse, pas du tout pour me faire de la pub ou quoi, mais parce que je n'ai pas envie de répondre à un million de questions sur les deux autres histoires (je veux bien répondre aux questions "détail" juste pas avoir à résumer l'histoire à chaque review XD). _

_Bref résumé de ce qui s'est passé avant : _

_Dans les **Cicatrices du Temps**, une tempête magique a secoué le château et renvoyé Severus et Harry dans les années 70. Après avoir été réparti à Serpentard et découvert qu'il s'entendait mieux avec Lily et Severus qu'avec les Maraudeurs, Harry a également découvert qu'il était un horcruxe. Il a appris l'Occlumencie et a commencé à travailler sur ses capacités Animagus avec un succès mitigé. Severus, de son côté, a découvert Harry sous un autre jour et au prix de malentendus divers et variés, le considère désormais comme son propre fils. Il a également fait la paix avec son passé, ce qui a entraîné pas mal de soucis avec ses boucliers mentaux. _

_Dans **L'Armée de L'Ombre**: Après la disparition d'Harry, de Severus, de Flitwick et de la chorale, Poudlard et l'Ordre sont sens dessus dessous. Ombrage impose peu à peu son règne tyrannique, poussant les élèves de toutes les Maisons à s'unir dans une Trêve historique. Pas mal d'amitiés se forment, notamment entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. L'Ordre se dresse tant bien que mal contre Voldemort mais ce dernier a mis la main sur une potion capable de forcer la transformation des loups-garous, ce qui cause énormément de problème. La vie personnelle des membres de l'Ordre n'est pas non plus épargnée: Remus et Tonks, après plusieurs mois de liaison, mettent brutalement un terme à leur aventure, le clan Weasley peinent à gérer la mort d'Arthur, Albus est de plus en plus hanté par son passé et le poids des décisions à prendre et Sirius, bouleversé par la disparition de son filleul semble s'enfoncer davantage de jour en jour dans la folie, il débute par ailleurs une relation peu réfléchie avec Nyssandra, l'ex-fiancée de Fol'Oeil, vampire à ses heures perdues, elle-même plutôt perturbée. Après une nuit riche en événements au Ministère, Sirius est finalement innocenté, le Ministère passe aux mains de Scrimgeour et un nouveau front de défense se dresse devant Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy, inquiet pour son fils qui s'est plus ou moins ouvertement déclaré contre les Mangemorts, décide de monnayer la sécurité de Draco et de Narcissa contre des informations dont la plus importante est la suivante : il y a un espion au sein de l'Ordre. _

_Voilà, je peeeense que ça couvre les bases. _

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Ne demandez pas combien de chapitres il y aura, vous me connaissez, je n'en sais jamais rien ;) Pour le moment, les updates ne seront pas régulières, pour cause de concours approchant et de méga stress de ma part. _

_Ce chapitre et les suivants (jusqu'à nouvel ordre) été corrigés par Elisa (et pas Elisabeth, attention, elle peut mordre si vous vous trompez ;) ) que je remercie pour sa gentillesse. Je rappelle que vous pouvez me contacter sur Twitter ou Tumblr si besoin est, les liens sont sur mon profil._

_Je suis ravie de vous retrouver, vous m'aviez tous manqué 3_

_Enjoy & review!_

* * *

_**Le Dernier Secret**_

_There's always another secret.  
_Brandon Sanderson_, Mistborn: The Final Empire _

_Il y a toujours un autre secret._

Brandon Sanderson_, Mistborn: The Final Empire _

_**Chapitre 1 : There's Always Another Secret**_

La bougie posée sur le bureau tremblota et le vieux sorcier se redressa à temps pour voir la mèche être avalée par la cire fondue. Avec un soupir, Albus Dumbledore posa la plume dont il s'était servi pour parapher les documents urgents que sa sous-directrice avait insisté pour qu'il signe et s'étira dans l'espoir ténu de faire disparaître ses douleurs lombaires.

La pièce était désormais plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Les chandeliers et les torches s'étaient éteints les uns après les autres sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ne laissant plus comme source de lumière que la petite chandelle qui flottait en permanence devant sa fenêtre. Il la contempla quelques secondes, cherchant à se souvenir de la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle expliquait l'importance de cette tradition désuète pour guider les voyageurs égarés – Arianna n'était qu'un bébé dans son berceau à cette époque là… Alberforth tenait à peine debout… – mais le temps avait avalé les intonations de sa voix comme il avalait tout le reste.

À tâtons, il chercha la baguette qu'il avait posée à côté du tas de parchemins, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, dans l'idée d'allumer un feu et, peut-être bien, de préparer du thé.

Ses doigts se refermaient à peine sur la hampe de la baguette de sureau lorsque la pièce fut totalement plongée dans le noir.

La chandelle s'était éteinte.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à cela, ses sortilèges étaient trop précis pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Y croyant à peine, Albus attrapa sa baguette et ralluma les torches, tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de fouiller le domaine pour retrouver Severus et Harry. Il n'avait pas dépassé le coin de son bureau lorsque l'air se mit à crépiter d'une forme de magie ancienne et fragile. Instinctivement, il s'entoura d'un puissant bouclier.

Juste à temps…

Un amas de magie, comme il en avait rarement vu, se forma au centre de la pièce et augmenta en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'Albus décide prudemment de s'abriter davantage. Il appela Fumseck à lui d'un _accio_ et s'accroupit derrière son bureau, le protégeant de son corps du mieux qu'il le put. La… _chose_ au centre de la pièce se mit à pulser, au même rythme que des battements de cœur, et Albus eut à peine le temps de renforcer ses boucliers qu'un affreux bruit de déchirure troubla l'air. Il risqua un coup d'œil mais fut aveuglé par l'éclat brillant de la sphère magique qui occupait la quasi-totalité de son bureau.

Il cilla rapidement, terrifié malgré lui par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Était-ce vraiment Severus et Harry qui revenaient ou quelque chose de bien plus terrible ? Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… La sphère semblait très instable. Si elle explosait… Si… Serait-il capable de faire face à cette _chose_ qui n'avait rien de naturel ? Pouvait-il protéger Poudlard ? Les élèves, les…

La sphère implosa.

Pendant une seconde, la lumière dorée envahit la pièce et Albus ne put rien discerner d'autre que cette trame magique absolument inédite. Puis la lueur s'estompa et il aperçut, _enfin_, ce que la sphère avait laissé derrière elle.

« Harry ! » murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. « Severus ! »

Il posa Fumseck sur son bureau, ignorant ses pépiements affolés, et se précipita vers le Professeur, qui était le plus près. Severus était allongé par terre, Harry était accroché à une chaise qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, mais ils paraissaient conscients, tous les deux. Ils inspiraient à pleins poumons, comme s'ils avaient été privés d'oxygène pendant une longue période de temps. Ils se débarrassèrent l'un et l'autre maladroitement de leurs sacs-à-dos.

Le vieux sorcier avait presque atteint son espion lorsque ce dernier releva brusquement la tête et, s'appuyant sur sa main gauche, leva la droite d'un geste autoritaire qui aurait été plus impressionnant s'il n'avait pas eu l'air prêt à s'évanouir au moindre effort. Sa paume était profondément entaillée mais la plaie semblait nette et le sang était déjà coagulé.

« Non ! » prévint Severus.

Comprenant immédiatement qu'il y avait un danger, Albus recula jusqu'à buter contre le bureau. Probablement alarmé par le cri, Harry se releva, baguette vaguement pointée devant lui, chancela, visiblement désorienté, puis trébucha et s'écroula à nouveau.

« Pro… Professeur ? » hésita le garçon, avant de rouler sur le dos, la respiration hachée.

Son regard croisa celui de Severus. Involontairement, il eut un mouvement de recul. Qu'était-il arrivé au Maître des Potions ? Ses boucliers mentaux… Le Professeur ne maintint pas le contact visuel suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il le découvre. Imitant l'adolescent, l'homme s'allongea par terre et attrapa le bras d'Harry, très certainement pour attirer son attention. Le geste n'en demeura pas moins étrange, le Mangemort évitait habituellement tout contact physique comme la peste…

« Il reste la partie déplaisante. » annonça Severus, la respiration rapide.

Harry tâtonna jusqu'à attraper la main du Professeur de Potion, toujours posée sur son bras, avant d'éclater d'un rire presque hystérique.

« Évidemment, qu'il reste une partie déplaisante. » répondit le Survivant, au bout de quelques secondes. « Je me disais aussi que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis la dernière fois où je suis mort… »

Ce ne fut pas tant les sarcasmes d'Harry, ou même la teneur de ses propos, que le bref rire rauque que Severus lâcha en réponse qui poussa Albus à s'appuyer plus lourdement sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas entendu son ami rire depuis… Probablement depuis sa scolarité.

L'euphorie du moment, peut-être.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir véritablement ce qui allait en sortir – il hésitait entre demander des explications et envoyer un patronus urgent à Pomfresh – lorsque de petites billes de lumière, tout aussi dorées que la sphère l'avait été, apparurent. Elles formaient un cercle parfait autour d'Harry et Severus qui gagnait en consistance de seconde en seconde.

« Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'on doit recommencer… » gémit Harry, en apercevant les lumières.

Severus ne répondit immédiatement, mais Albus nota qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché l'adolescent.

« Respire. » ordonna Severus, une touche d'appréhension dans la voix. « Occlude la douleur, si elle devient insupportable mais, surtout, laisse-les faire. »

Où étaient les insultes ? L'hostilité ? Le mépris mutuel ?

Occluder ? Depuis quand Harry était-il adepte de l'art de l'Occlumencie ? Il était vrai qu'Albus avait envisagé de l'instruire en la matière, surtout depuis la résurrection de Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas nourri de grands espoirs sur les dons éventuels que le garçon pouvait développer pour la matière. Harry était trop entier, manquait de concentration et, il fallait l'admettre, de discipline… Avec du temps, peut-être aurait-il pu…

Soudain, comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, les lumières se séparèrent en deux groupes… _Des essaims_, songea Albus, on aurait dit des essaims d'abeilles absolument furieuses. C'était de la magie pure qu'il avait sous les yeux, et cette magie était instable. Il comprit ce qui allait se passer une seconde trop tard. Avant qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que lever sa baguette, les lueurs s'était jetées sur les deux corps allongés au sol et furent comme… _absorbées_ par leurs organismes.

Harry se mit à hurler le premier, comme si on l'avait soumis à un doloris. Severus, lui, serra les dents mais se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

Albus se fit violence pour ne pas intervenir. Severus avait dit de les laisser faire… Les laisser faire quoi, il l'ignorait. Les billes de lumières grouillaient sous leur peau comme des insectes mais il n'osait rien tenter qui puisse les mettre en danger, il n'osait pas approcher, il n'osait pas les toucher…

Il resta immobile, de terribles secondes, à observer deux personnes qui lui étaient très chères se tordre de douleur sur le sol, totalement impuissant.

Puis, alors qu'il allait céder au besoin d'intervenir, quelque chose sembla changer : les lumières diminuèrent jusqu'à disparaître et leur peau se mit à suinter un liquide violet. Il coulait de leurs yeux, de leur bouche…

« Severus ? » appela-t-il, avec inquiétude, mais l'homme ne sembla pas à l'entendre. Le cou arqué, la tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières étroitement fermées, son espion raclait le sol de ses ongles pour s'empêcher de crier. Harry, lui, avait cessé de hurler et, semblait-il, avait évacué tout le poison violet qui avait saturé son organisme. Le corps du garçon parut se détendre petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un léger soupir de soulagement. Le Professeur mit beaucoup plus de temps à arriver au même degré de relaxation.

« Harry ? » appela Severus, avec une extrême fatigue.

« Toujours pas mort. » répliqua le Survivant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille plaisanterie.

« La potion devait quitter notre organisme ou nous aurions risqué l'empoisonnement. » expliqua Severus, sans faire le moindre mouvement pour se relever. « Je l'ai lié au sortilège pour qu'il nous en débarrasse lorsque nous serions arrivés, sains et saufs. »

Severus était couché par terre. Devant un élève. Un élève qu'il détestait. Il était couché par terre et ne faisait pas mine de chercher à cacher cet – excusable – accès de faiblesse.

Albus l'avait déjà vu ramper des grandes portes jusqu'aux cachots plutôt que d'appeler à l'aide, plutôt que d'avoir l'air _vulnérable_…

« Vous auriez pu m'avertir avant. » râla Harry, sans hostilité réelle. « C'est fini, maintenant ? »

« C'est fini. » confirma Severus. « Nous sommes rentrés. Les effets de la potion et du sortilège se sont totalement dissipés. Nous sommes en sécurité. Vous pouvez approcher, à présent. »

Trop absorbé par la scène absolument aberrante qu'il avait sous les yeux, Albus mit une seconde de plus que nécessaire à comprendre que ces derniers mots s'adressaient à lui. Mettant sa stupeur de côté, il se précipita vers eux, s'accroupissant près de l'adolescent mais posant une main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Dois-je prévenir Poppy ? » s'enquit-il, avec incertitude.

Ils semblaient aller bien… Ils ne semblaient plus souffrir. Les yeux verts d'Harry le fixaient avec méfiance, mais Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils avaient traversé, alors il ne le prit pas pour lui. Son regard était clair, lucide… Le Survivant avait perdu ses lunettes, nota-t-il toutefois, et portait un uniforme de Serpentard…

Le mystère s'épaississait de minute en minute.

« Severus ? » insista-t-il, lorsque aucune réponse ne vint.

Le Professeur rouvrit brusquement les yeux et Albus se demanda s'il s'était endormi ou s'il avait perdu connaissance. La différence pouvait semblait minime mais si cette potion avait vraiment été toxique…

Il aurait vraiment dû prévenir Poppy, sans demander l'avis de son employé… Mais Severus détestait séjourner à l'infirmerie, cela lui rappelait son adolescence. Et Harry… Harry ne raffolait pas davantage des soins de l'infirmière.

« Je vais bien. » déclara Severus, avant de se redresser prudemment dans un soupir. Il resta assis par terre, toutefois, et ne tenta pas de se relever immédiatement. « Harry ? »

L'adolescent s'assit, lui aussi, mais s'écarta rapidement lorsqu'Albus chercha à l'aider.

« En pleine forme. » mentit Harry, ses doigts se refermant déjà sur la baguette qu'il avait lâché plus tôt. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Albus – sans véritablement croiser son regard, remarqua-t-il – puis se tourna vers Severus – sans non plus totalement tourner le dos au Directeur. « Est-ce que je risque de mettre le feu à mes vêtements si j'essaye de faire disparaitre ce truc ? »

Le Survivant écarta de lui le tissu de sa chemise, imbibé de potion.

Severus émit un bruit amusé qui poussa Albus à tourner la tête vers lui, complètement perdu.

« Te connaissant ? » rétorqua le Professeur. « Oui. »

Harry lui fit une grimace qui, Albus en était sûr, allait pousser Severus à vouloir lui arracher la tête. Il se prépara à intervenir, s'interposer physiquement s'il le fallait, certain que son ami allait reprendre ses esprits et se mettre à vociférer sur son élève, mais… la confrontation à laquelle il se préparait depuis que ces deux là étaient tombés dans son bureau ne vint pas. Au lieu de reprendre le garçon sur son attitude irrespectueuse, Severus agita sa baguette.

En une seconde, leurs vêtements étaient secs et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la potion.

« Albus. » lâcha finalement Severus, visiblement soulagé et heureux de le voir. Ce qui était plus qu'il ne pouvait en dire d'Harry, s'il devait en juger par son langage corporel. « Si nous nous trouvons pas dans la bonne réalité ou à la bonne période, je suggère que vous nous fassiez préparer des quartiers. Je n'ai ni la patience, ni l'énergie de vous expliquer nos problème de tempêtes magiques, à l'instant. »

Il eut enfin l'impression de retrouver son Maître des Potions. Il ne chercha pas à réfréner son sourire.

« Vous vous êtes faits attendre, mes enfants. » déclara-t-il, avec un sourire ravi, observant tour à tour son employé et leur élève. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait en mauvaise santé… Ils étaient certainement en meilleur état que Filius et sa chorale l'avaient été. « Je suis tellement heureux… Nous craignions que… »

« Il en faut _beaucoup plus_ que ça pour nous achever. » l'interrompit Harry, non sans ironie, en se remettant debout.

Il y avait une fluidité nouvelle dans ses gestes, une certaine… assurance.

Albus fronça les sourcils au moment où Severus accepta la main que l'adolescent tendait pour l'aider à se lever. Le vieux sorcier les imita, son enthousiasme diminuant de seconde en seconde.

Quelque chose avait changé, c'était évident. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour déterminer quoi, et, malheureusement pour lui, Albus était un génie. L'admiration qu'Harry lui avait toujours vouée avait totalement disparu, elle semblait, à présent, être totalement dirigée vers Severus. Quant au Professeur… Il gardait Harry dans son champ de vision, interagissait avec lui de manière informelle, presque détendue, et s'était placé de manière à pouvoir le défendre en cas d'altercation. La conclusion s'imposait : Severus et Harry s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

Ce n'était pas un développement qu'il avait anticipé, même lorsqu'il s'était aventuré à composer ses plans avec leur éventuel retour en tête.

Il n'était pas certain des ramifications qui pouvaient découler de ce nouvel état de faits inattendu… Il n'était pas persuadé qu'elles soient majoritairement positives…

« Je crois que vous avez beaucoup à me raconter. » déclara-t-il, pour couper court à la tension désagréable qui était en train d'envahir son bureau.

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'on est parti ? » demanda immédiatement Harry, en s'installant sur le fauteuil que lui désigna Dumbledore.

« _Professeur_. » intervint Severus.

Albus tourna la tête vers lui, momentanément distrait de la rancœur tenace qu'il percevait dans la voix d'Harry. Mais le Maître des Potions ne le regardait pas, il fixait Harry avec insistance. La bataille de volonté dura quelques secondes puis le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant.

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'on est parti, _Professeur_ ? » répéta l'adolescent, un peu plus poliment.

Ou, du moins, cela aurait été un peu plus poli s'il n'avait pas été évident qu'il ne s'exécutait que sous la menace.

« Un peu moins d'effronterie ne serait pas malvenu, non plus. » siffla Severus. « Le moment est mal choisi pour émuler le comportement de votre père, Mr Potter. »

Un élan rebelle passa sur le visage du garçon puis fut apparemment maîtrisé. Harry indiqua d'un hochement de tête que le reproche était compris et Severus l'observa quelques secondes de plus avant de, visiblement, considérer l'incident clos et de s'installer sur l'autre fauteuil.

Albus éprouva brusquement le besoin de s'asseoir, lui aussi, et retourna s'installer derrière son bureau, avec l'impression très dérangeante d'avoir, lui-même, changé de dimension. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour le déstabiliser… D'un geste distrait de la main, il fit voler tasses, théière, sucre et lait, laissant le tout se préparer seul.

Severus leva un sourcil, sachant qu'Albus n'aimait pas faire étal de ses prouesses magiques et utilisait généralement sa baguette lorsqu'il avait de la compagnie. Le vieux sorcier répondit à sa question muette par une geste fatigué et l'éclat amusé disparut du regard de son ami, au profit d'une légère inquiétude.

Harry n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à caresser Fumseck qui était venu se percher sur son épaule.

« Un peu moins de six mois. » répondit finalement Albus.

Le Survivant parut soulagé et sourit à Severus avec amusement. « Nous ne sommes pas dans une dimension démoniaque _et_ il ne s'est pas écoulé des années. Peut-être que vous allez avoir votre médaille, après tout… »

Le Professeur marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à « garnement insupportable » mais Albus prétendit ne pas avoir entendu.

« Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé pour vous ? » s'enquit-il, dirigeant sa question vers Severus davantage que vers Harry. Le garçon lui jetait toujours des regards peu aimables lorsqu'il pensait que le Maître des Potions ne regardait pas, toutefois ses intentions ne pouvaient pas être si mauvaises que cela ou Fumseck ne se serait pas laissé cajoler comme il était en train de le faire.

« Environ huit mois. » déclara Severus, en attrapant la tasse de thé qui flottait vers lui. « Sommes-nous les seuls à avoir été touchés par la tempête ? L'épicentre se trouvait dans les cachots, n'est-ce pas ? Mes élèves… »

« Tous vos élèves sont en parfaite santé. » offrit Dumbledore, pour couper court à ses inquiétudes. « Filius et la chorale ont été pris dans la réplique. Il a perdu deux élèves mais est parvenu à rentrer, il y a un peu moins d'un mois. »

« Deux élèves ? » releva Harry, toute trace d'hostilité disparue.

« Cecily Hightower et Benjamin Daggins, quatrième et première année, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. » précisa-t-il, avec regret. Les réjouissances du retour de Filius avaient été teintées de deuil… Il prit une gorgée de thé pour effacer le souvenir des parents éplorés qu'il n'avait pas su consoler. Il n'existait pas de mots pour alléger la peine que l'on éprouvait à perdre un enfant.

Le garçon avait posé sa tasse sur le bureau, sans y toucher, paraissant heureux de continuer à caresser le phœnix, qui avait sauté de son épaule à ses genoux, et caquetait joyeusement devant l'attention soutenue dont il faisait l'objet.

« Oh. » lâcha le Survivant. « Je ne les connaissais pas… C'est triste. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ils ont probablement eu moins de chance que nous. » soupira Severus, en reposant sa tasse sur la coupelle avec la précision chirurgicale qu'il mettait à toute chose. « Il est miraculeux que nous n'ayons pas nous-mêmes fini dans un endroit moins accueillant. »

« Accueillant, il faut le dire vite. » rétorqua Harry, mais Albus eu l'impression que c'était plus pour la forme que parce qu'il le pensait vraiment.

« À ce sujet… » reprit-il, invitant d'un geste Severus à s'expliquer.

Le Maître des Potions passa une main sur son visage, comme pour en chasser la fatigue, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que ta présence soit nécessaire pour ce qui va, sans aucun doute, se transformer en un récit pénible et détaillé. » déclara Severus, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule au dessus de son bureau. « Le couvre-feu est passé, tes amis doivent être dans la Tour… Si tu veux aller les retrouver maintenant… »

Harry hésita.

« Vous n'allez pas discuter de choses qui me concernent sans avoir l'intention de me les répéter ensuite ? » exigea de savoir le garçon, avant de glisser un autre coup d'œil noir vers lui. « Comme _une certaine prophétie_, par exemple ? »

Ah. Ainsi, c'était la prophétie qui avait mal disposé Harry à son égard. Il avait réfléchi tant de fois à la meilleure manière de la lui révéler, de lui présenter la situation sous son jour le plus optimiste… Plusieurs fois, ces dernières années, il avait voulu la lui faire entendre et puis… Et puis, il avait manqué de courage. Par bien des côtés, Harry était encore un enfant. Par bien des côtés, Albus avait voulu lui laisser plus longtemps le droit d'être innocent…

Il était encore trop tôt… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Severus à la lui révéler ? _De quel droit_, la lui avait-il révélée ?

Cependant, il était vrai que le Professeur n'avait jamais cru en cette prophétie, en premier lieu.

« Il s'agit certainement du moment opportun où je vous signale qu'Harry n'ignore plus rien. » déclara Severus, avant de se tourner vers le garçon. « Ce qui n'est, toutefois, pas une excuse pour son impolitesse. N'avons-nous pas discuté des différences entre… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Professeur. » coupa Harry, avant que le Directeur ait pu assurer à Severus qu'il était parfaitement capable de reprendre le garçon sur son comportement, sans son aide, s'il le désirait. L'interruption arriva probablement au bon moment parce qu'Albus doutait, à les voir interagir, qu'aucun des deux aurait bien pris sa remarque. Il avait la sensation de flotter dans des drôles de limbes, prisonnier entre ce qui avait été par le passé et le statuquo actuel, sans savoir où était sa place. S'il n'était plus le médiateur entre Severus et Harry, qui était-il pour eux ? « Vous ne comprenez pas ce que la prophétie veut dire ? Pourquoi il me l'a cachée ? Je ne suis qu'un pion pour lui. Et vous aussi ! »

« _J'ai fait mes choix_, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Rien n'a changé. » répliqua sèchement Severus. « Quant à toi, tant que j'ai mon mot à dire, tu ne fais plus parti de leur échiquier. »

Albus leva les sourcils, affichant ouvertement sa surprise. Se prendre d'affection pour Harry était une chose, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, surtout au bout de huit mois, mais ce que Severus sous-entendait… Comptait-il lui indiquer, à lui, comment mener sa guerre, à présent ? Il n'était pas certain que la nouvelle dynamique qu'il sentait s'établir entre eux trois puisse fonctionner de manière réaliste. Bien qu'il ait toujours déploré l'hostilité entre Harry et Severus, l'absence de liens entre eux avait toujours joué en leur faveur… S'il suivait la métaphore de cet échiquiers, qu'ils semblaient avoir évoquée plus d'une fois entre eux, les pions de l'espion et du Sauveur étaient disposés aussi loin l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être… C'était malheureux, cela lui brisait le cœur, et il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour changer la donne, mais le fait demeurait : dans cette partie d'échec, Harry était un pion clef. Il demeurait sur l'échiquier jusqu'au dernier moment.

« Je ne sors pas de l'échiquier sans vous. » répondit doucement Harry, avec un sourire triste et beaucoup plus de lucidité que Severus. « Vous ne l'avez pas encore compris ? »

Fumseck émit une série de notes mélancolique et donna un petit coup de tête au garçon, qui lui gratta distraitement le ventre. Néanmoins, l'expression du garçon ne tarda pas à s'adoucir, devenant moins sombre, à mesure que le chant du phœnix déroulait sa magie et ramenait l'espoir dans son cœur.

« Harry. » intervint fermement Albus, avant que Severus ait pu faire quelque chose de stupide, comme promettre au Gryffondor un million de choses impossibles... Il ne voulait pas être dans la position de l'homme qui devrait refuser sa liberté à l'un ou son bonheur à l'autre. Les sacrifices qu'il serait obligé d'exiger d'eux, lorsque le moment serait venu, pesaient suffisamment lourds sur sa conscience. « Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ni Severus, ni toi n'êtes uniquement que des pions que je manipule à loisir. J'ai la plus profonde affection pour vous deux. Je ne pourrais pas davantage tenir à vous si vous étiez de mon propre sang. »

Severus émit un bruit amer et moqueur.

« _À vous deux_. » insista Albus, mais le Professeur persista à fusiller sa tasse des yeux.

Harry, lui, croisa véritablement son regard pour la première fois depuis leur retour. Comprenant instantanément ce que cherchait le garçon, Albus abaissa suffisamment ses boucliers pour que l'adolescent puisse percevoir la sincérité de ses paroles. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher, lorsque la connexion fut établie, d'admirer les flammes ardentes qui protégeaient l'esprit de son élève. Peu subtil, assurément, mais efficace. Le barrage ne l'aurait pas arrêté s'il avait véritablement eu l'intention de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son crâne, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu s'immiscer dans sa tête sans être remarqué. Severus n'avait pas chômé, durant ces huit derniers mois.

Il doutait que Voldemort puisse passer facilement ces protections…

« Si je t'ai dissimulé la prophétie, Harry, c'était pour te protéger. » reprit-il, la voix tremblante de franchise. « Je ne voulais pas t'imposer, trop tôt, le fardeau de devoir être l'Élu. Tu avais certainement le droit de savoir et je m'en excuse. Nous avons tous nos faiblesses. La mienne est très certainement l'amour que je te porte. »

Le garçon cessa d'explorer les limites de son esprit, visiblement satisfait par la véracité de ses propos. Albus sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de sur son cœur, sachant qu'il était compris à défaut de pardonné, et ils échangèrent un sourire hésitant. Perdre l'affection d'Harry aurait été terrible…

« Cette prophétie est idiote. » grinça Severus, ses deux mains agrippant les accoudoirs avec tant de force que ses phalanges étaient blanches. « Harry ne sera _pas_ votre Élu. »

Albus se frotta le front, sentant naître une migraine. Il aurait parié que c'était une discussion, voire une dispute, qui serait récurrente au cours des prochains mois et il ouvrit la bouche, tout disposé à expliquer à Severus pourquoi, exactement, il ne pouvait connaître tous les détails de son plan, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Et il referma la bouche, sans avoir prononcé un mot de ce discours. L'échange ne dura pas davantage d'une fraction de seconde, mais il fut suffisant pour qu'Albus se détende à nouveau, sans parvenir à se départir d'un sentiment de tristesse.

Il avait lu la résignation dans les yeux d'Harry, _l'acceptation_. Severus ne voulait peut-être pas croire en la prophétie, mais Harry y croyait. Harry savait. Et, lorsque le moment serait venu, Harry deviendrait l'Élu dont ils avaient besoin.

Harry ne descendrait pas volontairement de l'échiquier, n'en déplaise à Severus.

Et Severus… Oh. Le Maître des Potions évitait sciemment leurs regards. Ainsi, il n'était pas aussi convaincu par ses propres paroles qu'il aurait aimé l'être. Peut-être voulait-il se voiler la face, mais ce n'était pas un comportement que Severus adoptait généralement… Peut-être souhaitait-il protéger Harry, par un mensonge pieux, en espérant trouver une solution plus tard… Peut-être.

Albus sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Était-il tragique que ces deux là se soient finalement trouvé alors que l'un, comme l'autre, étaient probablement condamnés, ou bien était-ce une douce consolation qu'il ait enfin trouvé la famille à laquelle ils avaient toujours aspiré ?

« Nous sommes mardi. » déclara-t-il, choisissant de changer le sujet. « Je pense que tu as plus de chances de trouver tes amis dans une certaine pièce, au septième étage, qui… »

« La pièce va-et-vient ? » coupa Harry, perplexe.

Étonné, Albus leva les sourcils. « Je n'avais pas conscience que tu connaissais son existence. »

« Qu'est-il advenu du couvre-feu ? » soupira Severus, avec la contrariété de l'enseignant qui savait qu'il allait devoir remédier lui-même aux problèmes de discipline. « N'y a-t-il plus personne capable de faire respecter le règlement, dans cette école ? De votre part, je n'en attendais pas moins, mais j'espérais que… » Le Maître des Potions s'interrompit, son visage se tordant soudain avec angoisse avant de redevenir le masque lisse et indifférent qu'il était d'ordinaire. L'inquiétude, toutefois, ne quitta pas son regard. Albus tapota nerveusement l'accoudoir, devant ce manque de maîtrise, une nouvelle crainte se rajoutant aux autres. « Minerva ? »

C'était tout à la fois une question et une supplique.

De la même manière que Severus s'était soudain fermé, Harry sembla instantanément se préparer à entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Dans un moment d'anxiété, il attrapa Fumseck un peu trop fort, s'il fallait en croire le caquètement désapprobateur.

« Minerva est en parfaite santé. » se dépêcha-t-il de les rassurer, sans véritablement comprendre d'où venait cette crainte soudaine. « Elle sera certainement soulagée et heureuse de vous revoir, tous les deux. »

Ils semblèrent souffler avec le même soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font au septième étage ? » demanda Harry, après s'être raclé la gorge.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Albus lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Severus, absolument pas dupe, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce qui signifie que vos Gryffondors se sont lancés dans une entreprise dangereuse et idiote et que vous refusez d'intervenir. » Le Mangemort tourna, vers Harry, un regard qui promettait un million d'ennuis s'il s'avisait de désobéir. « Je t'interdis de te laisser entraîner dans une nouvelle Cabane Hurlante. »

Harry eut l'air très amusé par la sévérité soudaine du Professeur.

« Et vous aviez peur de ne pas trouver de raisons de me donner une retenue. » taquina gentiment le garçon.

C'était probablement la première fois qu'Albus voyait un élève prendre la main mise sur Severus, ou, au minimum, ne pas trembler devant ses menaces.

« Oh, à ta place, je ne me soucierai pas de cela, si tu continues dans cette veine, tu auras une dizaine de retenues avant même de quitter ce bureau. » promit le Maître des Potions, de son ton le plus dangereux.

Cela ne parut pas impressionner Harry qui se retourna vers Albus, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« C'est long, six mois. » lâcha le garçon, en redevenant sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'important ? »

« Eh bien… Voyons… » réfléchit rapidement Albus, dans un sourire. « Sirius a été innocenté. »

Il s'était attendu à une explosion de joie, il fit face à un masque soigneusement étudié. Harry occludait. Et il n'était pas le seul. Severus avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier mais tenait sa langue et dissimulait sa mauvaise humeur soudaine derrière une expression de totale indifférence. La réaction du Professeur n'était pas surprenante, Albus n'avait pas été impatient de le lui apprendre et il appréhendait le moment où le Mangemort découvrirait que, non seulement Sirius avait été libéré, mais, qu'en plus, il était devenu la coqueluche de la communauté magique. La presse se battait pour ses interviews, une cinquantaine de sorcières voulaient l'épouser, et il était, plus ou moins, devenu le visage de la résistance contre Voldemort et le symbole de l'inefficacité du Ministère – un fait que Rufus Scrimgeour ne cessait de lui reprocher, à lui, comme s'il avait eu une quelconque influence sur l'Animagus.

Le manque d'enthousiasme d'Harry, en revanche, était étonnant. Il avait pensé se retrouver assailli par les questions de l'adolescent et, au minimum, deux ou trois suppliques pour que Sirius se retrouve officiellement en charge de sa tutelle… Sirius, lui, ne cessait de ramener le sujet sur le tapis à chaque conversation, en dépit de la réponse négative d'Albus. Le vieux sorcier ne s'opposait pas à ce que Sirius accueille Harry une bonne partie des vacances, mais la tutelle et au moins un quart de l'été appartenaient à Pétunia. Il demeurerait inflexible sur le sujet.

Il espérait sincèrement que Severus aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas exiger la même chose que Sirius. L'Animagus était un chien fou qu'il pouvait compter sur Remus pour museler lorsqu'il le fallait, mais Severus ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de faire taire Severus, sans ruiner leur amitié. Et il tenait à leur amitié.

« Tant mieux pour lui. » répondit Harry, assez froidement. « Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit obligé de se cacher pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. »

Severus soupira et parut s'obliger à mettre son déplaisir de côté. Albus n'avait jamais vu l'homme agir ainsi, vraiment… Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

« Harry. » déclara le Mangemort, avec une douceur que le Directeur ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. « Les différences… »

« Je sais. » l'interrompit le garçon, avant de hausser les épaules. « C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas le voir, tout de suite. Je ne suis pas obligé, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question était dirigée vers Severus mais, contrairement à ce qu'Albus aurait pu penser, le Professeur ne s'empressa pas d'accéder à sa demande. Il n'eut même pas l'air de se réjouir du fossé évident qui s'était creusé entre Harry et son parrain.

« Pour tous ses défauts… » hésita le Professeur. « Je suis certain que Black devait être inquiet pour toi. Peut-être serait-il mieux que… »

« Je ne veux pas le voir. » persista Harry. « Pas encore. Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Surpris d'être pris à parti – puisque, apparemment, il n'avait plus guère son mot à dire – Albus leva les mains, paumes vers le ciel, en signe d'ignorance.

« Je peux demander à Sirius d'attendre, évidemment. » déclara-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait _bien_ _davantage_ que ce genre de demandes pour tenir Sirius éloigné de Poudlard et de son filleul plus de quelques jours. « Toutefois, si je peux me permettre, Harry, le Professeur Snape a raison. Sirius était dévasté par ta disparition, et… »

« Il peut m'écrire. » coupa le Survivant. « Je ne veux pas le voir. On ne peut pas m'y obliger. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers Severus, comme pour vérifier qu'aucune loi cosmique ne le forçait à recevoir son parrain s'il ne le voulait pas. Le Maître des Potions sembla débattre, un instant, avec lui-même, puis acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Tant que tu ne fuis pas indéfiniment le problème. » avertit, cependant, l'homme.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et attrapa finalement la tasse de thé. Il la réchauffa d'un coup de baguette.

« Autre chose d'important ? » s'enquit le garçon, en prenant une gorgée du liquide.

Albus hésita.

Par lâcheté pure, il aurait préféré que la nouvelle vienne de ses amis plutôt que de lui. Hermione Granger la lui aurait certainement apprise avant que Ron Weasley ait pu en pâtir… Il ne voulait pas voir la dévastation dans les yeux du garçon, quand…

« Poudlard a été plutôt animé, ces derniers temps. » plaisanta-t-il, pour gagner du temps. « Je laisse à tes amis le soin de te raconter les détails, disons simplement que nous nous trouvons à court d'un Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Severus se redressa légèrement, visiblement intéressé. « Et, étant donné que vous voilà très certainement avec deux Maîtres des Potions, la solution est toute trouvée. »

« La malédiction. » rappela Harry, très justement, avant qu'Albus ait pu le faire.

Severus balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main agacé, les yeux brillants de convoitise. « J'ai débuté l'année, autant que je la termine. Je retournerai à mon poste, l'an prochain, dans le pire des cas. Tous les Professeurs de Défense n'ont pas subi le même sort que Quirrell. »

Albus hésita. « Horace n'était pas enchanté par l'idée de revenir à Poudlard. Peut-être, puisque vous êtes revenu, souhaitera-t-il… »

« Slughorn ? » s'exclamèrent, en cœur, Harry et Severus.

Albus dissimula un sourire amusé derrière sa main. Horace ne faisait, décidément, pas l'unanimité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Minerva avait prédit qu'il finirait par faire exploser le château – une croyance que semblait partager certains élèves.

Restait la question évidente.

« Comment connais-tu le Professeur Slughorn, Harry ? » demanda Albus, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne s'était jamais rencontrés.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement dépité.

« Oh, je ne connais pas _celui_-_ci_. » admit le Survivant, comme si ça expliquait tout. « Est-ce qu'il s'est amélioré ? »

« J'en doute. » lâcha Severus, avant de se pencher en avant, les mains jointes, les yeux rivés sur Albus. Il avait l'air prêt à s'entendre annoncer une catastrophe. « Première question, dans quel état sont ma salle de classe et mon inventaire. Deuxième question, dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas nommé Directeur de Maison honoraire, même Minerva aurait été un meilleur choix. Troisième question, combien d'accidents y a-t-il eu et combien de blessés. »

Harry manqua s'étouffer dans son thé, tant il riait.

« Vous savez, Professeur… » remarqua le garçon. « J'admire vos priorités. »

Albus s'attendait à ce qu'Harry écope de la retenue promise, mais Severus était beaucoup trop occupé à le maudire, lui, pour s'intéresser aux commentaires de l'adolescent. Il s'empressa de le rassurer au mieux : sa salle de classe était intacte, Minerva avait, de toute manière, géré bien plus que ce que son rôle exigeait ces derniers mois, et, de mémoire, il n'y avait eu que des explosions mineures et aucun blessé. Severus n'avait toujours pas l'air ravi à la fin de ses explications.

« Ne pensez pas que la présence de Slughorn soit suffisante pour que je renonce au poste de Professeur de Défense. » lâcha tout de même l'espion, une fois certain que ses cachots n'avaient pas subi de dégâts au-delà du réparable.

« Il est génial en Défense. » renchérit Harry. « Meilleur que Remus, même. »

Ce qui, venant du Gryffondor, était le compliment le plus élogieux que l'on pouvait obtenir sur le sujet.

« Éloquent, comme à l'accoutumé. » grinça le Professeur.

Albus hésita. Confier le poste à Severus, en gardant la malédiction en tête, était jouer avec le feu. Mais il commençait à soupçonner que la dimension dans laquelle ils avaient atterris était plus parallèle que démoniaque – elle semblait n'avoir rien eu, en tout cas, de commun avec la jungle décrite par Filius – et que Severus, pour une raison ou une autre, avait déjà occupé le poste durant ces huit mois.

Maudits soient-ils, parce que leurs regards remplis d'espoir, et presque suppliants, étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait affronter.

Il y avait tellement peu de leurs requêtes auxquelles il pouvait accéder…

« Je suppose… » capitula-t-il, dans un soupir. « Que c'est, après tout, la solution la plus logique. »

_À défaut d'être la meilleure. _

Harry ne chercha pas à contenir son sourire extatique. Severus, lui, adopta une expression qui se voulait nonchalante mais qui dissimulait mal une certaine satisfaction. Et, songea-t-il, qui ne manquait pas de reconnaissance.

Fumseck s'envola brusquement pour retrouver son perchoir, laissant Harry les mains vides.

« C'est tout ce qu'i savoir ? » demanda le garçon, visiblement impatient à l'idée de retrouver ses amis.

« N'as-tu plus besoin de lunettes ? » s'enquit Albus, pour retarder encore un peu le moment où il lui faudrait expliquer que…

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai des lentilles. Au départ, c'était pour me déguiser, mais je trouve ça plutôt pratique. »

« Ces _passionnantes_ considérations esthétiques mises à part… » intervint Severus, avant qu'il ait pu demander pourquoi Harry avait eu besoin de se déguiser. « Que nous cachez-vous, Albus ? Je connais vos méthodes, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Il y avait une touche de défi dans la voix du Professeur, de provocation presque. Albus aurait aimé lui dire que tout, dans la vie, n'avait pas besoin d'être un combat, mais il savait que Severus n'accepterait pas la remarque, alors il préféra garder le silence.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » insista Harry, toute légèreté disparue. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Malgré tous ses efforts, Albus sentit le chagrin s'afficher sur son visage. Il ne savait pas ce que Severus avait imaginé qu'il leur cachait – un complot ou un autre, sans doute – parce que la suspicion déserta totalement le regard de son espion, au profit d'une profonde lassitude.

« Qui ? » s'enquit le Professeur, simplement.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de davantage pour tirer ses propres conclusions.

« Quelqu'un proche de moi. » lâcha le Survivant, d'un ton monocorde. « Il n'aurait pas autant hésité sinon. Ron et Hermione ? »

Il y avait une telle volonté de se détacher des évènements dans la voix du garçon, qu'Albus prit peur. La manière que Severus avait de gérer les crises et les deuils n'était pas saine, il le lui répétait depuis des années, et si Harry se mettait à l'imiter…

« Mr Weasley et Miss Granger sont tous les deux sains et sauf. » s'entendit-il répondre, sans véritablement savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Quels mots employer ? « Il s'agit de… Il s'agit d'Arthur Weasley, Harry. Je suis désolé. »

Une nouvelle fois, les réactions de ses interlocuteurs le surprirent. Severus resta figé, plusieurs secondes, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela, supposait-il. Arthur était un des rares à n'avoir jamais manifesté aucune hostilité envers Severus – il n'avait jamais été hostile avec personne si ce n'était peut-être Lucius Malfoy, de toute manière – et Albus estimait que les deux hommes avaient eu une relation cordiale. Le Mangemorts s'empressa, pourtant, de se tourner vers Harry avec inquiétude. Harry qui n'avait pas bronché et paraissait s'être refermé comme une huitre…

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda calmement le Gryffondor.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » gronda immédiatement Severus, en attrapant l'épaule du garçon. « Sors-toi de la tête le scénario que tu es en train d'élaborer. Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver. Tu n'es pas responsable. _Ce n'est pas ta faute_. »

Albus fronça les sourcils, sans suivre le raisonnement du Professeur. Évidemment que ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry… Quoi qu'une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si le Survivant avait été là, lorsque l'attaque avait eu lieu… Aurait-il eu une vision ? Seraient-ils arrivés à temps pour sauver Arthur ? Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et Harry n'était certainement pas coupable de la mort du patriarche Weasley.

Le regard qu'Harry tourna vers Severus était perdu dans le vague.

« _Harry_. » insista le Maître des Potions, avec une détresse contenue. « Tu m'entends ? » Le Professeur claqua rapidement des doigts devant les yeux verts sans obtenir de réaction. « Harry, sers-toi de l'Occlumencie. »

« Severus ? » s'inquiéta Albus, à moitié levé de son siège.

L'espion ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil exaspéré.

« Ne vous était-il pas venu à l'esprit ce que l'épisode du cimetière pouvait avoir de traumatique ? » grinça Severus, avec un mépris et une rancœur palpable. « Il aurait fallu anticiper ce problème-ci _avant_ que la culpabilité ait pu le ronger jusqu'à l'âme. »

Le Maître des Potions fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa une fiole qu'il décapsula, sans toutefois la donner à l'adolescent qui avait brusquement pâli, la respiration courte et sifflante.

« _Respire_. » ordonna Severus, en secouant légèrement l'épaule du garçon de sa main libre. « Respire et occlude. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et cilla plusieurs fois. Ses joues retrouvèrent un peu de leur couleur, il attrapa la fiole que Severus lui tendit et l'avala sans un mot. Albus identifia l'odeur caractéristique des potions calmantes que l'homme fabriquait par la douzaine en période d'examens – pour les élèves, comme pour les professeurs. Il se rassit lentement, observant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Harry ? » appela Severus, avec cette tendresse si incongrue chez lui.

Harry continua à papillonner des paupières rapidement, comme s'il luttait pour se maîtriser.

« Papa ? » hésita le Gryffondor.

Albus manqua choir de son fauteuil lorsque Severus répondit par l'affirmative.

« Ça va. » confirma le garçon, à la question du Maître des Potions. « C'est juste… Mr Weasley… Ça m'a rappelé Godric's Hollow et… Ça va, Professeur, je vous jure. »

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du garçon mais il ne paraissait pas véritablement s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à répéter qu'il allait bien lorsqu'il était tellement évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry finit par se lever, éprouvant visiblement le besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et les regards inquiets que les deux hommes posaient sur lui.

« Je devrais aller retrouver Ron et Hermione. » lâcha le Survivant. « Ils ont dû s'inquiéter pour moi. En plus du reste… »

C'était toute la douleur qu'il s'autorisa à montrer sur le sujet d'Arthur Weasley. Albus eut la sensation qu'entre Harry et eux, il y avait un gouffre de souffrance qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu franchir. Et peut-être était-ce aussi bien… Le garçon avait toujours su accepter les coups durs que le destin lui jouait avec aplomb, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de temps et de solitude. S'ils lui donnaient cet espace que l'adolescent réclamait tacitement, à présent…

« Harry. » grinça Severus, en attrapant le poignet du Gryffondor.

Severus ne semblait pas partager ses convictions, ce qui était regrettable parce qu'Albus connaissait Harry et savait ce qui était mieux pour lui. Il _connaissait_ Harry. Et le garçon ne répondrait pas favorablement à ce genre d'incursion dans sa douleur, il fallait lui donner du champ libre, le laisser venir à eux plutôt que d'insister et de l'obliger à…

Harry soupira, avec une exaspération qui sonna fausse aux oreilles d'Albus, mais ne se dégagea pas de la poigne du Mangemort.

« Je ne suis pas responsable. » marmonna le garçon, les yeux rivés au sol. « Je n'aurais rien pu y changer. »

Une expression de profonde lassitude passa sur le visage de Severus. Parce que les mots du Gryffondors étaient tout sauf sincères ? À nouveau, le Maître des Potions le surprit : au lieu de le réprimander ou de le lui faire remarquer, il se contenta de secouer gentiment le bras de l'adolescent.

« Aucun acte inconsidéré. Aucune de ces âneries dont tu as le secret. Si tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose qui me rendra furieux, rends-nous service, et abstiens-toi. » énuméra Severus, non sans amusement. « Et, puisque tu le feras tout de même, souviens-toi tout du long qu'il y a probablement une centaine de chaudrons dans les cachots qui attendent d'être récurés. Cela étant dit, j'apprécierai une ou deux semaines de repos supplémentaires avant la prochaine catastrophe. »

L'ombre d'un sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Harry mais le chagrin ne quitta pas son visage.

« Les autres vont poser des questions. » remarqua l'adolescent. « Je garde les gros événements et j'omets les détails ? »

Severus parut étudier sa question plusieurs secondes, son regard noir s'égarant vers Albus comme pour le consulter, avant de se reprendre et de hocher la tête.

« Il semble que nous n'en ayons pas terminé avec nos secrets. » approuva le Mangemort. « Je te fais confiance. » Il était question de davantage, avec cette phrase, que du récit de leur séjour, comprit Albus. « Tu sais quoi dire. »

« La vérité est le meilleur des mensonges. » récita Harry, avec beaucoup trop d'amertume pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Albus s'engonça légèrement dans son fauteuil. Qu'était allé lui apprendre Severus ? Il n'appréciait pas réellement ce discours. Par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, son regard bleu accrocha la cravate verte-et-argent qui pendait négligemment autour du cou du garçon… _Huit mois_. Était-ce assez pour absorber les plus fines qualités de Serpentard tout en rejetant les failles ? Il n'avait rien contre la Maison de Serpentard, il pratiquait quotidiennement les vertus que l'on y prêchait, mais c'était le Gryffondor pur souche qu'était Harry dont ils avaient besoin… Les Serpentards avaient tendance à faire passer leur survie et celle de leurs proches avant toute autre chose, Harry devrait être capable de s'oublier lui-même et d'oublier ses amis pour le bien de la communauté magique.

« Bien. » approuva Severus, sans paraître remarquer la désapprobation qui émanait de lui. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, tout entier concentré sur l'adolescent devant lui.

Harry hésita, clairement partagé entre son envie de quitter le bureau et une réticence évidente à quitter le Mangemort.

« Vous vous rappelez de ce que vous m'avez promis à Noël, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudain le Gryffondor. Le regard vert se tourna furtivement vers le Directeur avant de se fixer sur Severus, avec une intensité presque agressive.

Le Professeur ne flancha pas, il se contenta d'hocher une fois la tête. Albus fut soulagé de le voir occluder suffisamment bien pour dissimuler son mensonge. Il ne savait pas ce dont il était question mais, au moins, il fut quelque peu rasséréné sur les capacités de son espion. Ses boucliers avaient soufferts mais ils étaient encore…

« Vous trouverez un prétexte pour me donner une retenue, demain ? » exigea encore l'adolescent, avec une certaine forme de crainte.

Le Directeur n'était pas certain de saisir tout ce qui se tramait devant lui et ça l'irritait davantage de seconde en seconde. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils se soient attachés l'un à l'autre, mais le comportement d'Harry était très étrange. L'adolescent était très indépendant, obéissait à des codes moraux nobles, ne vivait que pour ses amis, et ne prenait véritablement d'ordres de personne excepté d'Albus… Harry aurait déjà dû quitter le bureau pour courir retrouver les deux autres Gryffondors…

Une nouvelle fois, Severus hocha la tête, ne donna pas de réponse verbale, ce qui était curieux parce que Severus n'était jamais à court de mots.

Albus n'eut pas de mal à comprendre l'origine de ce silence. Le Maître des Potions paraissait aussi anxieux à l'idée de se séparer de l'adolescent que l'était Harry. Ils se dévisagèrent durant une longue minute et, s'il n'avait pas su la chose impossible, le vieux sorcier aurait presque conclu qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie.

Il s'apprêtait à leur rappeler que la nuit ne rajeunissait pas et qu'il aurait aimé des explications, lorsque Harry se jeta brutalement sur Severus. À nouveau, Albus se leva à moitié, baguette en main, persuadé que le Survivant avait attaqué son espion. Sauf que ce n'était pas une attaque. C'était une étreinte farouche et maladroite que le Maître des Potions rendait à l'adolescent avec le même désespoir, comme s'il avait pensé, l'un et l'autre, ne plus jamais se revoir.

Il se rassit, se sentant bêtement exclu. Ni Harry, ni Severus ne lui prêtait la moindre attention et il avait la sensation, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, de n'exister qu'en marge de leur petit monde. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être relégué en seconde position par l'un ou par l'autre et, curieusement, cela le peinait.

C'était irrationnel et égoïste, il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir de telles pensées, mais… tout de même, il ne parvenait pas à se départir d'un certain degré de ressentiment.

« À demain. » lâcha Harry, en libérant le professeur de son étreinte étouffante. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Pour Sirius… Vous lui direz ? »

Albus acquiesça en silence, le regrettant déjà. Ce qu'Harry lui demandait allait être un calvaire…

Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit le sourire sincère que lui adressa le garçon, une partie de la tristesse qui avait teinté leurs retrouvailles s'effaça.

« Merci, Professeur. » offrit le Survivant, avant d'hésiter quelques seconde. « Je suis content de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. » répondit-il franchement, incapable de contrôler la vague d'affection dans sa voix.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier regard à Severus puis quitta le bureau d'un pas déterminé. Albus regarda la porte se fermer doucement derrière lui, cherchant un moyen d'entamer une conversation qui serait probablement déplaisante.

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire, Albus. » soupira le Professeur.

Il étudia son employé plus attentivement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là, notant que les cernes qu'il avait arboré au début de l'année étaient moins prononcées à défaut d'avoir disparu, il était également moins squelettique, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était nourri correctement – une chose qui arrivait peu fréquemment si Albus ou Minerva n'était pas là pour le forcer à le faire – et il émanait de lui une sérénité nouvelle. Severus avait l'air _apaisé_.

Comment aurait-il pu avoir le cœur de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il paraissait aller aussi bien ? Albus n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose aurait été possible…

« Je ne peux vous cacher que ma curiosité est piquée au vif. » botta-t-il en touche.

Severus sembla se détendre légèrement, s'étant visiblement attendu à une avalanche de reproches. Le Maître des Potions haussa les épaules.

« L'histoire est probablement moins passionnante que celle de Filius. » déclara le Mangemort, avant de l'observer à son tour avec attention. « Vous avez abusé du filtre de force. Vos mains ne tiennent pas en place. »

Il cessa de pianoter sur l'accoudoir, ne dissimulant pas son amusement. Le reproche avait été délivrée d'un ton bourru et détaché qui aurait pu paraître nonchalant à quelqu'un d'autre, mais Albus le reconnut pour la preuve d'affection que c'était et en éprouva un immense réconfort.

« Je n'ai pu me permettre autant de repos que je l'aurais souhaité, ces derniers mois. » admit-il.

« Dites-moi. » exigea Severus, avec appréhension.

Albus hésita l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Il avait prévu de mettre Severus dans la confidence du 'revirement' de Lucius et de ses informations troublantes à propos d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre, mais c'était avant qu'il ait vu l'état des boucliers mentaux du Mangemort. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Voldemort pour découvrir tous ses secrets ? Il ne pouvait pas risquer de telles informations.

Une version édulcorée des évènements devrait suffire.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry referma la porte du bureau derrière lui, s'éloigna suffisamment pour ne plus entendre les échos de la conversation, puis s'assit sur une des marches. Il posa son front sur ses genoux, s'efforçant de prendre de profondes inspirations et d'occluder au maximum son angoisse et les pensées parasites qui lui soufflaient qu'il venait de perdre Snape-Prince. _Snape_… Il ne pouvait pas gérer cette idée là pour l'instant.

Pas quand Mr Weasley…

Dire au revoir aux gens qu'il avait rencontré en soixante-quinze, dire adieu à Severus, dire adieu à Lily et à James… Il avait pensé que ce serait le seul déchirement de la journée. C'était déjà tellement affreux de se dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais parler à Severus – pas à son _ami_, du moins – ou à Lily… Ils lui étaient devenus, au cours des derniers mois, tout aussi essentiel qu'Hermione ou Ron, et se séparer d'eux, en sachant qu'il ne les reverrait _jamais_… Il n'avait pas osé se retourner avant de quitter le passé. Il n'avait pas osé se retourner par crainte de ne pas parvenir à abandonner ce qu'il y avait gagné, mais il n'avait jamais songé qu'il aurait pu perdre quoi que ce soit en quatre-vingt-quinze… Il avait pensé que tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui l'y attendrait sagement, comme un livre oublié sur une étagère que l'on retrouvait au bout de quelques mois ou de quelques années : un peu poussiéreux peut-être, mais identique.

Et voilà que Mr Weasley…

Sa gorge se serra davantage encore et, à nouveau, la panique lui brûla le ventre. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier du moment de faiblesse qui l'avait pris dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Sa vision s'était troublée et les images, affreuses mais si familières, de Voldemort et de ses victimes s'étaient imposées comme elles le faisaient si souvent. Il ne parvenait pas à rattacher le souvenir qu'il gardait d'Arthur Weasley avec les fantômes qui hantaient sa conscience…

Avant Snape-Prince – _Snape_ – Mr Weasley avait incarné, pour lui, le père idéal. Il y avait quelque chose de fabuleux à observer les Weasley en famille. Parfois, Harry, lorsqu'il se tenait en retrait, avait presque eu l'impression de voir une de ces familles rêvées que Pétunia aimait à regarder devant sa télévision. Ils étaient une unité compacte, un amas de rouages qui s'encastraient parfaitement les uns dans les autres… Et, évidemment, le socle familial était le couple formé par Mr et Mrs Weasley… Sans l'un des deux, l'ensemble serait devenu bancal…

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Mr Weasley, à la table du petit-déjeuner, après leur escapade en voiture volante, l'homme s'était contenté de faire une remarque perplexe comme quoi Harry n'était pas de lui, et ça avait été la fin. Après ça, Harry avait été adopté dans le cercle des Weasley. Le moment était gravé dans son esprit, parce qu'il s'était tourné vers Ron, et…

_Ron_.

Et Fred et George. Et Ginny.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Harry n'aurait pas pu imaginer leur douleur. Il y avait une très grosse différence entre n'avoir jamais connu ses parents et les perdre du jour au lendemain, cependant, à présent… Il avait la sensation que Lily était morte une seconde fois, perdue à tout jamais. Il avait moins connu James, la douleur était moins vive. Mais Lily…

Ron avait dû être anéanti. Et en plus d'avoir perdu son père, son meilleur ami avait dû se faire du mauvais sang pour lui, se demander où il était, s'il allait bien…

Harry ne pouvait pas effacer la période de chagrin où il n'avait pas été là pour son ami, mais il pouvait, par contre, lui ôter le fardeau de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il isola la douleur provoquée par la mort de Mr Weasley derrière des murs de flammes, ce qui, sans la faire disparaître, la rendrait momentanément supportable, fit de même avec ses sentiments ambivalents pour Sirius et ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Snape-Prince – _Snape_ –, puis il prit appui sur le mur pour se relever. Il essuya ses joues, passa une main dans ses cheveux, afin de ne pas inquiéter davantage ses amis par une apparence trop hagarde, et dévala les marches quatre à quatre.

Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'au septième étage, s'élançant sans aucune crainte dans les couloirs où les torches s'étaient éteintes, sans même prendre le temps d'allumer un _lumos_. Après ces derniers mois passés à arpenter le château aux côtés de Sev, il le connaissait comme la paume de sa main. Passages secrets, salles de classe abandonnées… L'école n'avait plus de secrets pour lui.

Le mur qui abritait la pièce va-et-vient était lisse et uniforme, et il le resta même quand l'adolescent fut passé et repassé devant en souhaitant pouvoir entrer. Harry s'immobilisa, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Lorsque Snape-Prince et lui utilisaient la salle comme lieu d'entraînement, la porte apparaissait d'elle-même, mais il n'y avait jamais eu personne à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils avaient voulu l'utiliser…

Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus spécifique dans sa requête ? Cependant, Dieu seul savait ce que Ron et Hermione fabriquaient à l'intérieur… Peut-être y avait-il un nouveau mystère dont Dumbledore ne lui avait pas parlé – ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, après tout, que le vieux sorcier lui cachait des choses – et ses amis étaient-ils occupés à le résoudre ? Mais, dans ce cas de figure, la salle sur demande pouvait faire office de laboratoire de potions comme de centre de recherches… Comment deviner ce à quoi ils étaient occupés ?

Il croisa les bras et fusilla le portrait le plus proche du regard. Dans la lumière tremblotante des torches, la cantatrice qui feignait de dormir ferma rapidement ses paupières en acrylique. Dumbledore aurait, tout de même, pu être un peu plus clair dans son résumé des derniers mois. Il sentit le ressentiment, qu'il s'était mis à éprouver pour l'homme depuis son arrivée en soixante-quinze et la découverte de tout ce qu'il lui avait dissimulé, se réveiller et s'agiter dans son ventre. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Le ressentiment ne l'amènerait qu'à se mettre en colère. La colère menait à la fureur. Et, lorsqu'il était furieux, il pouvait sentir l'horcruxe s'agiter, enfler, voire ronronner de contentement devant ces émotions brutales et primaires. Il détestait cette sensation de souillure.

Expirant avec mauvaise humeur, il posa la main sur le mur. Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre dans le couloir que ses meilleurs amis daignent quitter la pièce… C'était trop bête ! Ron et Hermione étaient de l'autre côté de quelques briques et il refusait d'être plus longtemps séparé d'eux. Il ne savait pas de qui les Gryffondors se cachaient mais, lui, n'était pas un danger pour eux et si la salle sur demande avait suffisamment de magie pour répondre aux souhaits, elle devait bien pouvoir le comprendre. Fermant les yeux, il envoya une prière silencieuse à la pièce, l'école et tout ce qui voudrait bien l'entendre.

Poudlard était-elle magique ? Mr Weasley – et il lui fallut renforcer ses boucliers lorsque l'homme lui traversa l'esprit – lui avait dit un jour que certains objets développaient un certain degré de conscience s'ils étaient exposés à la magie suffisamment longtemps. Était-ce le cas de Poudlard ?

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa main n'était plus posée sur un mur de briques mais sur une porte en bois rugueux. Il tourna la poignée avec un immense soulagement, imaginant l'expression de ses amis lorsqu'ils l'apercevraient. Hermione lèverait la tête du livre dans lequel elle serait fatalement plongée avec une expression de surprise presque comique et Ron cesserait de prétendre prendre des notes suffisamment longtemps pour le dévisager, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui passa totalement inaperçu au milieu du joyeux tohu-bohu qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Harry resta figé sur le seuil, sans véritablement comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La salle sur demande s'était transformée en une gigantesque pièce qui ressemblait à celle que Snape-Prince et lui utilisaient parfois pour leurs entraînements, lorsqu'ils étudiaient une question théorique : des mannequins dans un coin, des étagères avec des livres dans un autre, quelques tables, une large cheminée qui occupait tout un pan de mur, et, au milieu de la pièce, un énorme espace réservé aux duels.

Hermione n'était pas plongée dans un livre, elle riait à gorge déployée, assise par terre, trouvant visiblement hilarant d'être désarmée par Luna Lovegood, pour une raison ou une autre.

Ron ne feignait pas de prendre des notes. Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de taper sur le dos de Draco Malfoy, comme si ce dernier venait de raconter une plaisanterie sans précédent.

Harry cilla une, deux fois, notant, sans vraiment le noter, au milieu d'autres visages inconnus, Ginny qui expliquait à une Serpentard brune comment positionner correctement sa baguette, Fred qui faisait équipe avec Zabini pour combattre George et Lee Jordan, Neville qui rougissait sous les félicitation d'Hannah Abbot, Dean et Seamus qui tournaient autour de Daphné Greengrass, Susan Bones, Lavande Brown, les deux sœurs Patil, et deux autres Serpentards qui s'entrainaient sur des mannequins…

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha ce qui ne pouvait être, vu son expression, qu'une remarque désobligeante. Au lieu de s'emporter, Ron ricana et héla Ginny qui rit à son tour, lorsque la blague lui fut répétée, bientôt rejointe par la brunette qui se tenait à côté d'elle et Luna qui avait visiblement entendu malgré le chahut. Tout ce petit monde se rapprocha pour discuter plus facilement et Hermione attrapa la main que Malfoy lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever, sans même sembler y penser à deux fois.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans la quatrième dimension – Severus et Lily lui avaient prêté suffisamment de romans de science-fiction pour qu'il n'utilise pas l'expression à la légère. Il fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière, partagé entre l'envie d'exiger des explications et de courir retrouver Snape-Prince pour lui rapporter que, en dépit des apparences, ils s'étaient _très clairement_ trompés de réalité. Il heurta le battant, provoquant un nouveau grincement qui passa inaperçu de tous si ce n'était de Susan Bones qui choisit ce moment pour tourner les yeux vers lui.

« _Harry Potter_ ! »

Elle couina son nom tellement fort que la cacophonie qui régnait, quelques secondes à peine auparavant, s'éteignit brusquement, comme une bougie que l'on souffle. Tous les regards étaient, à présent, rivés sur lui et, outre le malaise qu'il éprouva à se retrouver ainsi au centre de l'attention générale, Harry ressentit un plaisir non négligeable à revoir tous ces gens. _La plupart_ de ces gens. Il se serait avec joie passé de Malfoy.

Ron, Hermione et les Weasley, dans une moindre mesure, lui avaient tellement manqué qu'il en avait oublié ses autres amis… Ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment assez proches pour qu'il les considère comme de la famille, mais avec qui il appréciait pourtant de passer du temps… Neville, Dean, Seamus… Même Lavande et Parvati…

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort sur la pièce va-et-vient, songea Harry. Ils s'étaient tous figés, là où ils étaient, comme des statues de sel. Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, s'accrochait à la main de Malfoy qui, lui-même, observait Harry avec un air moins que ravi, Ron avait le bras à moitié levé parce qu'il avait voulu tirer la queue de cheval de Ginny, Ginny avait attrapé le poignet de Luna, Luna était probablement la seule personne qui ne le dévisageait pas comme s'il revenait à peine d'une promenade dans une réalité parallèle mais le regardait plutôt avec naturel, comme s'il était simplement parti aux toilettes, l'espace de quelques minutes…

« Ha… Harry ? » balbutia Neville, avec incertitude, brisant le drôle de sortilège.

Un à un, les adolescents, en face de lui, se remirent à ciller et à respirer, se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, en quête d'une explication… Mais toujours en silence. Et Harry devina, confusément, que le silence perdurerait tant que, lui-même, n'aurait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Euh… Salut. » lâcha-t-il. Dans sa tête, il entendit les voix mêlées de Sev et de Snape-Prince qui, en chœur, se moquaient de son manque d'éloquence. « Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez là, alors… »

Il chercha le regard de Ron ou celui d'Hermione, mais s'embrouilla dans ses explications, et trouva finalement plus sûr de regarder par terre. Dumbledore n'avait _jamais_ dit qu'il trouverait ses meilleurs amis en train de… De faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Entraîner une armée ? Parce que c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper… Les mannequins, la salle, les livres, les duels amicaux… Si c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils s'y prenaient mal. Snape-Prince n'avait pas procédé de cette manière avec lui.

Et Snape-Prince n'avait certainement jamais invité de Malfoy à s'entraîner avec eux… Il ne voyait pas bien ce que le Serpentard faisait là – Zabini et les autres, c'était un autre problème. Zabini ne lui avait jamais causé d'ennuis, Greengrass non plus, et les autres, il ne les connaissait pas. Mais _Malfoy_ ? – à moins qu'ils lui fassent jouer le rôle du Mangemort…

« Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en Serpentard ? » demanda justement Malfoy, le front plissé comme s'il réfléchissait à un mystère insoluble.

La question entraîna un écho en lui, comme un souvenir trop fragile pour être parfaitement saisi… Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla que la salle sur demande disparaissait, laissant derrière elle les piliers de King's Cross et le sifflement d'un train, dans le lointain.

« Longue histoire. » s'entendit-il répondre, de très, très loin.

L'impression de déjà-vu se dissipa lentement, et il échangea, avec Malfoy, un regard dont l'intensité le troubla. Il y avait un rêve délirant de Malfoy sur le quai d'une gare, des limbes, les…

« _Harry_. » expira finalement Hermione, à bout de souffle.

Il se demanda vaguement si elle avait retenu sa respiration jusque là. Il n'eut que le temps de sourire, à peine celui d'ouvrir les bras et sa meilleure amie se jetait sur lui, avec tant de force qu'il chancela en arrière, ne parvenant à garder son équilibre qu'au prix d'une demi-pirouette. Les bras d'Hermione, autour de son cou, lui coupaient la respiration mais il ne songea même pas à s'en plaindre, serrant la jeune fille aussi fort qu'il le put et respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur si familière de son shampoing.

Il sentit s'apaiser une angoisse dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là.

Il était, _enfin_, à la maison.

Il rouvrit les yeux, incapable de réfréner son sourire, et cala son menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour chercher le regard de Ron dans la foule, pour partager un de ces moments où ils hausseraient les épaules, dans une synchronisation parfaite, et décrèteraient que les filles étaient beaucoup trop émotives et…

Ron n'était plus au même endroit que quelques secondes plus tôt. En fait, Harry eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que son meilleur ami les serrait dans ses bras, tous les deux, sans aucune douceur. Hermione, prise en sandwich, laissa échapper un couinement mi-surpris, mi-désapprobateur, mais Ron refusa de lâcher et, emportés par la force que le garçon avait mis dans son étreinte, ils tanguèrent de droite à gauche, sans savoir s'ils allaient parvenir à rester debout ou s'ils allaient s'écrouler en tas sur le sol. Harry riait au travers de larmes de joie, Hermione pleurait discrètement tout en l'abreuvant de reproches, de questions et de déclarations d'affection, et Ron restait silencieux mais les serrait avec tant de brutalité que le Survivant pensait qu'il ne consentirait jamais à les libérer.

Il n'avait jamais connu d'instant de bonheur plus total que celui-ci.

S'il avait dû choisir un moment de sa vie à vivre et revivre pour l'éternité, il aurait pris cet instant.

L'étreinte lui parut durer des heures, mais ne dut pas être beaucoup plus longue qu'une poignée de minutes. Ron s'éloigna le premier, tirant sur son pull et tentant d'avoir l'air viril comme seul un adolescent de quinze ans pouvait le faire, sans toutefois se départir de l'énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. Puis Hermione se détacha de lui, des larmes plein les yeux mais avec un sourire euphorique.

« Tu nous a fait peur, espèce de crétin. » déclara-t-elle, avec cette affection profonde qu'elle lui réservait.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de hautement spirituel, lorsqu'il fut à nouveau attaqué par une étreinte vicieuse à la Weasley. À peine eut-il refermé ses bras sur Ginny, que Fred et George se mirent à lui frotter le crâne et à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque Ron et lui avaient encore été des première année. Ginny fut plus longue à le lâcher que les jumeaux, mais après eux, il y eut Lavande et Parvati, Angelina et Katie, Neville, Dean et Seamus, Lee, Colin, Denis, Susan Bones et Hannah Habbot, Luna Lovegood, d'autres Poufsouffles lui tapèrent sur l'épaule, lui serrèrent la main, des Serdaigles aussi…

Très vite, il se retrouva entouré d'un groupe de personnes, certaines qu'ils connaissaient très bien et d'autres pas du tout, tandis que, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se formait une ligne, ridicule en comparaison de la masse qui orbitait autour de lui. Au centre de la ligne se tenait, bien entendu, Malfoy et, à côté de lui, six Serpentards. Zabini, Greengrass et la brune qui s'était entraînée avec Ginny, à la droite de la fouine, et à sa gauche, une fille et un garçon qui devaient avoir à peu près leur âge – des sixième année, peut-être ? – qui étaient très visiblement jumeaux, et une fille, plus jeune, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans et qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer qui.

Les questions pressantes, les exclamations de joie… Tout ça ne tarda pas à s'éteindre lentement lorsque les gens commencèrent à se rendre compte que Malfoy et lui s'affrontaient du regard, avec une hostilité palpable. La plupart s'écartèrent même légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux fronts : d'un côté, les Serpentards et, de l'autre, Harry et la grande majorité des Gryffondors.

Hermione, qui avait continué à parler sans s'arrêter depuis qu'elle avait lâché Harry, se tut brusquement et un silence chargé se mit à régner dans la salle. Son regard passa du groupe de serpents à Harry et inversement, avec un malaise évident. Ron et les autres, de même, paraissaient gênés. Neville, par contre, avait l'air prêt à en découdre si besoin était.

« Oh, ça suffit ! » s'exclama soudain Ginny, en allant se planter dans le no man's land qui s'étaient formés entre les groupes, bras croisés. « Vous n'allez pas _déjà_ commencer, quand même ! »

Harry la dévisagea, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Nous n'avons rien commencé. » déclara la voix puissante de Zabini, de son ton calme, presque méprisant, qu'il affectionnait. « _Toutefois_… Ce n'est pas que nous soyons pas heureux que Potter ne soit pas mort – encore que, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de le soumettre à un test, afin de vérifier qu'il s'agit bien du véritable Potter – mais, en dépit de sa cravate, il est de notoriété publique qu'il n'est pas un grand admirateur des Serpentards, nous aimerions savoir ce que son retour signifie pour nous. »

Tous les serpents, sans exception, avaient leur baguette à la main.

« Le retour de Potter remet-il la Trêve en question ? » renchérit Greengrass, avec un détachement glacial et savamment étudié, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer à celui de Narcissa. Greengrass avait du chemin à parcourir.

« Bien sûr que non. » protesta Hermione. « Rien n'a changé. »

Autour d'eux, il y eut des murmures d'approbation, d'autres de doutes. Hermione réitéra son annonce, plus fort. À côté de lui, Ron soupira discrètement, avant de tapoter son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Dis leur que ça ne change rien. » lui murmura son ami. « Les Serpentards se prennent toujours la tête pour rien. »

Un peu surpris par les propos de Ron, parce que c'était loin d'être l'accueil qu'il avait imaginé, Harry écouta, quelques secondes, le discours dans lequel s'était lancée Hermione. Une grande avalanche de bons sentiments, de serments de loyauté et d'amitié qui ne feraient pas grand bien.

Il ne savait peut-être pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais Harry parlait couramment le serpent désormais – sans même évoquer le Fourchelang – et il avait appris à gérer les Sang-Purs caractériels. Ni l'attitude, ni les paroles des Serpentards n'étaient véritablement hostiles, ils étaient simplement sur la défensive.

Il croisa le regard de chacun des Serpentards, en évitant celui de Malfoy, et n'y trouva aucune animosité. Ils semblaient presque résignés, comme s'ils s'attendaient à être chassés de la pièce sans aucun ménagement.

« Je n'ai rien contre Serpentard. » lança-t-il, à la cantonade. Sa déclaration interrompit Hermione, qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, à moitié affectueux, à moitié agacée qu'il lui coupe la parole. « J'y ai même fait un séjour. » expliqua-t-il, avec amusement, en montrant son blason du doigt. « Les dortoirs sont assez confortables et, si l'on connait les bonnes personnes, on peut s'y amuser. »

Sa plaisanterie parut détendre l'atmosphère, certains ricanèrent même à sa plaisanterie. Il se demanda combien avait compris le message caché sous le ton badin… Probablement peu, mis à part les serpents, songea-t-il, en rendant à Zabini son hochement de tête.

« _Ombrage_ n'a pas réussi à briser la Trêve. » déclara Ginny, toujours fermement plantée dans le fossé entre les deux groupes. « On ne vas pas laisser quelques malentendus le faire. L'A.D. n'a _pas_ de Maison, on était d'accord là-dessus. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que tout le monde se disperse, à nouveau, entourant les Serpentards et les réintégrant dans le petit groupe. L'incident s'en serait probablement arrêté là si Malfoy n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour décider qu'il voulait provoquer une dispute, après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'J'y ai même fait un séjour' ? » demanda le Sang-Pur, suffisamment fort pour couvrir les voix de leurs camarades. « Et si tu me réponds encore que c'est une longue histoire… »

« Draco, _arrête_. » rétorqua immédiatement Hermione, clairement irritée. « Laisse-le respirer, il vient d'arriver, laisse-lui le temps de s'expliquer. »

Le regard gris que le Serpentard tourna vers sa meilleure amie n'était pas des plus aimables et Harry, anticipant une insulte, se plaça devant Hermione, mourant d'envie de sortir sa baguette pour assommer cet idiot. Le sort qui les avait ramenés dans leur réalité lui avait donné l'impression d'être écartelé, déchiré jusqu'à la plus petite de ses particules… Il était fatigué, aurait apprécié de pouvoir savourer ces retrouvailles en paix, et était totalement perdu parce que personne ne lui avait encore expliqué ce que _Malfoy_ foutait là, sans parler de ce qui se passait plus généralement dans cette pièce, alors, non… il n'allait pas laisser le Serpentard lui gâcher plus longtemps la soirée.

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer à cette sale fouine. » grinça Harry, satisfait par la grimace exaspérée de son rival. « S'il n'est pas content, il peut dégager. »

Et, releva-t-il, avec un temps de retard, depuis quand _Hermione_ appelait-elle _Malfoy_ par son _prénom_ ?

« Harry, ne l'encourage pas. » le gronda Hermione, en se décalant de derrière lui, n'appréciant que très peu son accès de galanterie. « Et, _toi_, ne répond pas. »

La dernière remontrance s'adressait à Malfoy, qui ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt lorsque la main de Zabini s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Peut-être votre petite vendetta pourrait-elle attendre que notre curiosité soit satisfaite ? » intervint le Serpentard. « Si tu es là… Qu'en est-il de Snape ? Est-il vivant ? »

Harry manqua commettre son premier faux pas, mais se reprit avec une facilité désarmante. Mentir était presque devenu une seconde nature, au cours de ces derniers mois… Il leva les yeux au ciel, injecta suffisamment d'aversion dans sa voix, et se lança dans un résumé édulcoré de ses aventures en soixante-quinze. Il se cantonna au strict minimum, promettant, d'un regard, de révéler le reste à Ron et Hermione, plus tard : Snape et lui avaient été renvoyés dans le passé, il avait été réparti à Serpentard, Snape était un abruti mais un abruti suffisamment doué pour les ramener chez eux, ils venaient à peine de revenir, non, il n'avait pas retrouvé la vue miraculeusement, oui, il portait des lentilles de contact, fin de l'histoire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, quatre personnes l'observaient comme s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il venait de leur rapporter un magnifique mensonge enrobé de demi-vérités. Hermione et Ron, il pouvait comprendre. Malfoy, il n'était pas surpris. Mais Ginny ? Il ne pensait pas que Ginny le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le deviner.

« Laissons donc notre héros à ses amis. » lâcha Malfoy, avec dédain, lorsque les autres furent à court de questions. « Je suis certain qu'ils ont beaucoup à se dire. »

À quel moment Malfoy avait-il acquis une telle autorité sur leurs camarades ? Personne ne s'avisa de discuter sa suggestion. Ceux qui s'étaient assis par terre se levèrent, en discutant les évènements de la soirée, Hermione les fit partir par groupe de deux ou trois, en leur indiquant un chemin à l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs…

Il semblait que ses amis n'avaient pas hésité à se servir dans sa malle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, il s'agissait de Ron et d'Hermione, de l'autre…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il à Ron, dans un murmure, dès qu'ils furent un peu à l'écart du groupe qui se massait à la porte d'entrée. « Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? »

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et leva les mains, en signe d'impuissance. « Mon pote, je ne sais même pas par où commencer… On pensait que tu étais… Tu es parti pendant… »

« Six mois. » termina Harry. « Dumbledore nous l'a dit. Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy, fout ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Trêve ? »

Avant que Ron ait pu répondre, Lavande s'approcha d'eux d'un air décidé et embrassa langoureusement son meilleur ami.

« Bonne nuit, Harry ! » lança-t-elle, avant de l'étreindre à nouveau. « Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir. »

Trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que la regarder partir de sa démarche sautillante, il finit par tourner vers Ron un regard estomaqué.

« _Lavande_ ? » lâcha-t-il, à court de mots. « Mais… Et Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que… Que… »

Ron rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles et se racla la gorge.

« Pas mal de choses ont changé, Harry… » hésita le Gryffondor. « Je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas aimer ce qu'on a te raconter. Mais… Putain, tu m'as _manqué_. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » répondit-il, sincèrement. « Et Hermione, bien sûr. »

Il tourna son regard vers l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle n'y était plus. Elle avait visiblement délégué aux jumeaux la tâche de donner des routes sûres aux membres de leur petit groupe, et était très occupée à traîner un Malfoy récalcitrant à l'écart de son groupe d'amis. La conversation tout en murmures qu'ils eurent avait l'air animée.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir hâte d'entendre ce que ses amis avaient à dire.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus conclut son récit, par le détail du rituel qui avait servi de portail, soulagé d'arriver à la fin de son histoire. Comme il l'avait pensé, Albus n'avait pas voulu se contenter d'un résumé hâtif, et il avait passé la dernière demi-heure à raconter, en détails, les huit derniers mois. Le vieux sorcier n'avait même pas tressailli lorsqu'il avait narré ses découvertes les plus essentielles : la situation familiale d'Harry, les visions qui avaient accablé le garçon avant qu'il lui apprenne à fermer son esprit, les horcruxes…

Albus n'avait pas paru surpris par l'existence d'éventuels horcruxes, comme Severus l'avait soupçonné après qu'Harry lui ait parlé du journal de Tom Jedusor, le Directeur avait très certainement su identifier le problème et avait probablement, quelque part dans son bureau, une liste de ces fameux objets maudits. Obéissant à son instinct, il avait choisi de garder pour lui le fait que l'un d'entre eux s'était logé dans l'âme d'Harry, préférant broder une fable autour de la bague qui avait paru ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie, lors de la bataille du cimetière.

Il lui dissimula également leurs expériences dans le champ des transformations Animagus.

Il n'eut, en revanche, d'autre choix, que de lui exposer clairement les changements qu'avaient subie sa relation avec l'adolescent. Il ne lui avait rien caché des difficultés qu'Harry avait éprouvé à s'adapter à Serpentard ou à devoir affronter les Maraudeurs, ni de la détérioration à prévoir de ses rapports avec Black et le loup… Il avait insisté et _insisté_ pour que l'adolescent ne soit plus abandonné à son sort comme ça avait été le cas avant que la tempête magique ne les catapulte dans le passé…

Étant donné l'efficacité de ses exigences, il aurait aussi bien fait d'économiser sa salive.

« Eh bien… » lâcha finalement Dumbledore. « Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été plus reposants pour vous que pour moi, semble-t-il. »

Euphémisme, s'il en jugeait par ce que le Directeur lui avait confié. Il était davantage préoccupé par l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détenait une potion capable de forcer la transformation lycanthrope, que par Son retour public. Cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, et pourquoi pas, à présent ? Sa résurrection fracassante lui avait sans doute permis de recruter davantage de sorciers effrayés ou impressionnés par la destruction du Chemin de Traverse…

Quant au fait que Black ait été innocenté… Une fois son aversion spontanée mise de côté… Il s'agirait, peut-être, d'un atout pour lui sur le long terme. Black réclamerait la garde d'Harry, Albus ne l'écarterait pas indéfiniment et n'avait, de toute manière, pas les moyens légaux de s'y opposer. Harry avait besoin d'un adulte. Black aurait été son dernier choix, mais Black valait mieux que Pétunia.

Au moins, il ne l'enfermerait pas dans un _placard_.

Et Lupin ne serait pas bien loin pour rétablir un équilibre lorsque Black échouerait à mette en place ne serait-ce qu'une discipline basique…

Ce n'était pas le choix idéal. Mais c'était sa meilleure option.

« Vous disiez que le comportement d'Harry était préoccupant… » reprit le Directeur. « Pourriez-vous développer ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, observant avec désapprobation la manière dont le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de pianoter sur son accoudoir, jouer avec un objet ou un autre abandonné sur le bureau, ou bien se frotter la barbe. Minerva aurait dû le surveiller mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Albus avait tendance à oublier son âge et à travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, auquel cas, au lieu de ralentir la cadence, il ingurgitait potion sur potion. Et, en temps que Maître des Potions, il lui incombait, à lui, d'imposer une limite.

Il était clair, vu la façon dont le vieux sorcier était incapable de contrôler ses gestes, que personne ne lui avait imposé de limite ces derniers mois. Et ce n'était probablement pas le seul domaine sur lequel personne n'avait osé émettre de protestations.

« Harry est fragile mentalement. » asséna-t-il, en quittant le fauteuil pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre. Il ne distinguait rien, à l'extérieur, qu'une nuit noire. « La mort de ses parents, la manière dont les Dursley l'ont traité toute sa vie, Quirrell, le basilic, et, bien sûr, le cimetière et la mort de Diggory… » Pour chaque évènement qu'il énumérait, un souvenir surpris dans l'esprit du gamin lui revenait en mémoire. C'était presque trop pour une seule personne. Certainement trop pour un adolescent de quinze ans… « Il pense qu'il est de sa responsabilité de sauver chaque sorcier et créature du monde magique. Il n'accorde aucune importance à sa propre vie. Il est… »

« Ce sont ces drames qui font d'Harry ce qu'il est. » le coupa Dumbledore. « Ils le rendent plus fort. »

Severus pivota avec brusquerie, le claquement sec de ses robes fit piailler Fumseck avec désapprobation. Il ne prêta aucune attention au phœnix, dévisageant le vieux sorcier avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût.

« Était-ce là votre objectif, tout du long ? » accusa-t-il, priant pour avoir tort. Parce que s'il avait raison et qu'Albus… « Toutes ces épreuves pour qu'il apprenne à placer le reste du monde avant sa propre vie ? »

Albus soupira et se frotta le front. Il avait l'air vieux tout à coup. Vieux et fourbu.

« _Pourquoi_ ? » siffla Severus. « Vous croyez dur comme fer à cette fichue prophétie. Vous avez besoin de votre Élu. À quoi pourra-t-il bien vous servir s'il persiste à utiliser son corps comme un bouclier humain ? »

Sans rien dire, le Directeur se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers une des étagères. Le souffle court, le Maître des Potions l'observa porter le bout de sa baguette à sa tempe et déposer plusieurs filaments argentés dans sa pensine.

Et, soudain, la réponse lui apparut, évidente dans sa simplicité.

Albus _savait_.

Il avait découvert l'existence des autres horcruxes, seul… Une fois l'improbabilité de la chose admise, il ne fallait pas beaucoup plus pour relier les signes et en tirer une conclusion à propos d'Harry. Albus savait. Évidemment, qu'il savait. Il l'avait probablement deviné depuis des années. Et Severus était un fou d'avoir pensé pouvoir lui cacher une chose pareille.

Harry pensait que la prophétie signifiait qu'il devait mourir pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse être vaincu. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à partager cette opinion.

« Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir. » murmura-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Occupé avec sa pensine, le Directeur continua à lui tourner le dos.

« Je n'apprécie pas énormément vos accusations, Severus. » lâcha Albus, d'un ton menaçant. « Mettons-les sur le compte de votre affection pour le garçon. »

Severus lutta contre l'envie de se détourner, quelques secondes à peine, le temps de se reprendre, de reconstruire ses défenses, de… Il n'osait pas ôter les yeux de la robe prune bariolée d'étoiles argentées que portait le sorcier. Il n'osait pas détendre ses muscles crispés par l'appréhension.

« Par comportement perturbant, j'entendais des absences, ou des pertes de mémoire, peut-être ? » poursuivit Albus, en abandonnant la pensine pour se tourner vers lui. Sa baguette pendait mollement, au bout de son bras, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle s'y trouvait.

Peut-être était-ce le cas. Dumbledore n'avait pas véritablement besoin d'une baguette.

Severus décala légèrement son bras, de manière à pouvoir sortir la sienne rapidement, si nécessaire.

Il était doué pour prendre des décisions en quelques secondes. Il était doué pour réagir correctement sous pression. Il fit ce pour quoi il s'était entraîné pendant des années et se composa un masque, comme le parfait espion qu'il était. Son expression se fit suffisamment inquiète pour ne pas l'alarmer par un changement d'humeur brutal, mais il y inséra un brin de perplexité qui aurait dû parvenir à détourner ses soupçons. Si Albus prévoyait de sacrifier Harry, à cause de l'Horcruxe, il était dans son intérêt de prétendre ne rien savoir de l'affaire. Manœuvrer dans l'ombre était le meilleur moyen de protéger Harry.

Faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce que le Survivant portait en lui.

« Il n'est pas soumis à l'_Imperio_, si c'est votre question. » répliqua-t-il. « À quoi riment ces interrogations ? Que craignez-vous ? »

Comme il l'avait anticipé, Albus dénigra de répondre, balayant ses inquiétudes d'un geste.

« Vous en savez beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, Severus. » annonça le Directeur. « Si Voldemort découvre que son secret a été percé à jour, il deviendra impossible d'accéder aux Horcruxes. »

Se forçant à se détendre, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Vous savez où il sont. » déduisit-il. « Mais il pourrait s'agir de n'importe quoi… Comment les avez-vous identifiés ? »

Albus, visiblement incapable de rester immobile, alla cajoler le phœnix sur son perchoir. À force de le gaver de graines, cet animal finirait par exploser.

« Les identifier ne fut pas aussi difficile que l'on aurait pu le croire. » offrit le Directeur. « Et je pense, effectivement, en avoir localisé plusieurs. Je ne suis, toutefois, pas certain de leur nombre. La personne détenant ces informations est, pour le moins, récalcitrante à les partager et plutôt douée en Occlumencie. »

« Et vous n'avez pas songé à… Je ne sais pas… _Les détruire_ ? » grinça-t-il, fatigué de la manière qu'avait l'homme de tourner autour du chaudron. Il y avait un temps où ce genre de joutes verbales l'aurait amusé, ce n'était plus le cas. Pas quand il était question d'un mage noir qui en avait après son fils – _élève_. La fable était terminée.

« Ce combat n'est pas uniquement le mien. » répondit Dumbledore. « J'espérais qu'Harry revienne. Je compte l'emmener avec moi lorsque… »

« Non. » coupa-t-il, sèchement.

Albus tourna à peine la tête vers lui, sourcils levés. « Pardonnez-moi ? »

Severus obligea sa respiration à ralentir, il devait garder la tête froide. Il devait… Tout ça avait été si facile, avant leur séjour en soixante-quinze… Il ne se souciait que de lui, n'avait d'autre préoccupation que sa propre survie, mentir était naturel, se protéger une nécessité, il y avait peu qu'il rechignait à accomplir pour sa mission tant il était en quête de rédemption… Atteindre l'absolution n'était jamais propre ou facile, cela impliquait d'énormes sacrifices personnels, de faire des choses qui le révulsaient. Il y avait été préparé en retournant au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'année précédente. Mais, à présent ?

À présent, il ne se battait plus pour Lily. Il ne tentait plus d'expier ses fautes, il n'agissait plus par dévotion pour un spectre… Il regrettait ses choix, évidemment, s'en voudrait jusqu'à sa son dernier souffle pour avoir provoqué la mort de Lily, mais, cette culpabilité ne le rongeait plus. Lily l'en avait absout. Il était en paix avec sa mémoire.

S'il était décidé à continuer d'espionner pour Dumbledore, à se battre dans cette guerre, c'était pour Harry et uniquement pour Harry.

« Vous n'entraînerez pas Harry dans votre chasse à l'horcruxe. » ordonna-t-il, jetant au feu toute notion de prudence. « Je vous _l'interdis_. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'Albus passe plus de temps que nécessaire avec le gamin. Il lui remplirait la tête de tout un tas d'idées chevaleresques qui détruiraient les mois de travail passé à inculquer au garçon la fragile idée qu'il comptait, qu'il n'était pas qu'une arme. Harry devait apprendre à ne pas se sacrifier automatiquement, sans réfléchir. Il le voulait aussi loin de cette guerre qu'il pouvait l'envoyer.

« Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire. » lâcha Albus, sans hostilité, mais sans bienveillance non plus.

La température semblait avoir brusquement baissé de plusieurs degrés et l'atmosphère était devenue oppressante. Severus, pourtant, ne recula pas, ne détourna pas les yeux, et refusa de se laisser intimider.

« Il s'agit de mon fils. » répliqua-t-il. « En ce qui le concerne, _je_ prends les décisions. »

Ces paroles étaient sorties toutes seules et il se rendit compte, un peu tard, de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Ce n'était plus le Dumbledore du passé qu'il avait devant lui.

Le Directeur se redressa légèrement, l'air se mit à grésiller à mesure que sa magie emplissait la pièce. Severus ne lui fit pas le plaisir de trahir le moindre signe de frayeur. Il savait parfaitement combien l'homme était puissant, il n'avait pas besoin d'une démonstration. Qu'il garde ses tentatives d'intimidation pour ses nouvelles recrues…

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous pouvez ressentir, Severus, et je suis heureux que vous ayez finalement accepté de baisser votre garde suffisamment longtemps pour vous attacher à quelqu'un. » rétorqua Albus. « Mais Harry n'est _pas_ votre fils. Il n'appartient même pas à votre Maison. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur lui. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui. En ce qui concerne Harry, _je_ prends les décisions. »

Le Maître des Potions serra les dents mais encaissa ce petit discours sans flancher.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à Black de le faire ? » riposta-t-il, toutefois.

Albus parut beaucoup amusé. « Oh, et, à présent, vous voilà du côté de Sirius Black ? Je commence à me demander si vous êtes bien dans la bonne réalité, Severus, je ne vous reconnais pas. »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant. » cracha-t-il.

L'aura menaçante qui entourait Dumbledore disparut brusquement, comme neige au soleil, ne laissant qu'un vieux sorcier légèrement voûté par les responsabilités et au visage usé par les années. C'était comme deux faces d'une pièce… Lancez-la en l'air et, suivant de quel côté elle heurtait le sol, vous faisiez face à l'une ou à l'autre des personnalités d'Albus Dumbledore : le Maître et le Mentor.

Severus aurait été incapable de déterminer si l'une était plus sincère que l'autre.

« J'aime Harry. » déclara Albus, en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « Je ne vous permets pas d'en douter. Si je pouvais lui épargner cette guerre, si je pouvais simplement l'envoyer dans un endroit sûr en attendant qu'elle se termine, je le ferais, Severus. Sans une hésitation. »

« Faites-le. » exigea-t-il, en approchant prudemment du bureau. « Cette prophétie idiote a déjà fait suffisamment de victimes. Harry n'a pas besoin de… »

« Voldemort croit à cette prophétie. » coupa Albus. « Il a choisi Harry, il l'a _marqué comme son égal_. Quoi que je fasse, quoi qu'Harry fasse, Il n'aura de répit que lorsque le garçon sera mort. Le sacrifice de Lily ne lui assure qu'une protection minime, raison pour laquelle Pétunia restera sa tutrice, elle est de son sang. Et Harry m'accompagnera lorsque je commencerai à détruire les horcruxes car il lui faut apprendre à se battre. Aussi regrettable que cela soit et en dépit de mes désirs personnels. »

Exposer ainsi, de ce ton qui le suppliait d'être raisonnable et de comprendre, les faits semblaient clairs : Harry n'échapperait pas à cette guerre. Severus, lui, en tirait une autre conclusion : à moins d'un miracle, Albus ne pouvait pas sauver Harry.

Eh bien, il n'était peut-être pas Albus Dumbledore, mais Severus venait tout juste d'accomplir un miracle en les ramenant, sains et saufs, dans leur réalité. Il pouvait bien recommencer.

« Je l'ai entraîné. » déclara-t-il, en posant ses mains sur le dossier du siège qu'il avait occupé précédemment. Il n'osait pas s'asseoir. S'asseoir l'handicaperait en cas d'attaque. « C'est un naturel. Il suffirait de continuer à l'entraîner au château. Vous n'avez pas besoin de risquer inutilement sa vie. »

Albus l'observa d'un air songeur.

Severus affronta son regard, laissant flotter à la surface de ses boucliers les souvenirs de leurs séances d'entraînement. Harry _était_ doué pour la Défense – et l'attaque, mais, cela, c'était un détail qu'il ne partagerait pas avec Albus.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » offrit finalement le Directeur. « Remus pourrait lui donner des cours particuliers. Il s'entend bien avec Harry. »

Il n'était pas certain que le loup serait spécialement bien reçu mais c'était le meilleur compromis qu'il obtiendrait, alors il tint sa langue et remercia son supérieur d'un hochement de tête.

Seulement, ils n'en avaient apparemment pas terminé avec les conversations pénibles, car Albus se cala davantage dans son fauteuil et joignit les mains sur son ventre. Severus connaissait cette attitude par cœur. C'était celle qu'il adoptait quand il voulait montrer qu'il possédait le pouvoir sur son interlocuteur, l'attitude détachée, presque nonchalante, avec laquelle il traitait tous les indésirables qui lui posaient problème.

« Tout ceci est fort bien, Severus, mais assez parlé d'Harry. » commença le Directeur. « Vous êtes probablement un des meilleurs Occlumens que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer, on pourrait même vous qualifier d'artiste dans ce domaine de compétences… Qu'est-il arrivé à vos boucliers ? »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dossier en velours.

Ses boucliers… Il se souvenait encore de la prédiction qu'avait faite Harry lors d'un de leurs premiers cours d'Occlumencie. À force de se servir de ses souvenirs comme boucliers, de tout compartimenter comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie, un jour tout finirait par s'écrouler. Qu'était-il arrivé à ses boucliers ? _Harry_ était arrivé.

« Ils sont tombés. » répondit-il, simplement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'exposer une partie aussi intime de son être à Dumbledore. « Je les ai reconstruits, ils sont tout aussi solides qu'avant. »

Différents, plus subtils à manier, mais tout aussi solides. Il était un virtuose dans la magie de l'esprit. La différence était visible pour Dumbledore parce qu'il persistait à envahir son crâne régulièrement et que Severus résistait toujours un peu avant de prétendre céder à ses attaques. La vérité était qu'Albus n'avait pas plus accès à ses pensées que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas convaincu. » répondit honnêtement Albus, avec une inquiétude sincère. « Et, outre le fait que vous en savez beaucoup trop pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, je crains que vous ne soyez pas capable de duper Voldemort dans cet état. »

Severus fit taire immédiatement la graine d'espoir qui germait dans son ventre.

« Vous avez besoin d'un espion. » rétorqua-t-il. « En avez-vous un autre sous la main ? »

Albus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchissait en caressant sa barbe, ce que Severus avait toujours trouvé particulièrement perturbant.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance dans les rangs des Mangemorts, c'est vrai. » déclara finalement le Directeur. « Mais je ne suis pas prêt à vous sacrifier inutilement pour cela. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de… »

« Je suis parfaitement capable. » l'interrompit-t-il, avec agacement.

Dumbledore soupira.

« Severus, il me suffit d'effleurer votre esprit pour voir votre amour et votre inquiétude pour le garçon. » asséna Albus. « Que pensez-vous que Voldemort fera lorsqu'il découvrira que vous avez eu Harry à votre merci pendant des mois et que vous ne l'avez pas tué ? Maintenant, imaginez ce qu'il fera s'il s'avère, en plus, que vous aimez son ennemi comme un père ? »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et, en expirant, fit disparaitre tous ses sentiments et les bons souvenirs liés à Harry au fin fond de son esprit. À la surface, il ne restait plus que les disputes, bagarres et autres moments de rage où l'homme aurait pu étrangler l'adolescent sur place. Les deux moment proéminent restaient le soir où il avait craché au visage d'Harry qu'il ne serait jamais que le fils de James et celui, beaucoup plus vieux, avant même que leur trêve fragile ne se soit transformée en respect mutuel, où il l'avait accusé d'être responsable de la mort de Lily et des autres. C'étaient des souvenirs pour lesquels il se haïssait, mais cela ferait très bien l'affaire.

Affrontant le regard d'Albus, il leva un sourcil, le défiant de trouver à redire à son chef-d'œuvre.

Visiblement impressionné, le Directeur leva les deux mains, sans pourtant se départir d'une expression désapprobatrice. « Je préfère ne pas poser de questions. »

Cela valait probablement mieux.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me punira pour ne pas avoir réussi à m'être débarrassé du gamin mais il ne me tuera pas. Je suis trop précieux. » affirma Severus, avec certitude. « Il a autant besoin d'un espion que vous. »

Dumbledore émit un bruit dubitatif qui fit intérieurement frissonner le Maître des Potions.

Était-il aussi indispensable qu'il voulait bien le croire ? Six mois, c'était long. Le Directeur avait-il trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer ? C'était possible. Probable même.

« Êtes-vous certain de votre choix, Severus ? » demanda Albus. « Si vous souhaitez reprendre votre rôle d'espion, mieux vaut que vous alliez Le retrouver dès maintenant. Cependant… C'est votre choix. Je vous offre une porte de sortie. »

Une porte de sortie qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

Mais comment découvrir si Harry était en danger autrement ? Comment détenir toutes les informations, celles que Dumbledore dissimulait généralement aux autres membres de l'Ordre ? Comment prendre les bonnes décisions ?

Ce n'était pas un choix. À peine une nouvelle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

« Vous avez besoin d'un espion. » réitéra-t-il, parce que c'était la vérité. Merlin seul savait qui Albus avait dégoté pour le remplacer mais personne ne serait aussi fiable ou aussi doué que lui.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, dans ce cas. » soupira le Directeur. « Je regrette, Severus, je vais vous demander de garder le secret des horcruxes de votre vie. Il est capital que Voldemort ne découvre pas l'étendue de mes connaissances sur le sujet, ou les vôtres, d'ailleurs. Et, tant que nous sommes sur le sujet, aucun des autres membres de l'Ordre ne doit être mis dans le secret, me comprenez-vous ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il, sans s'embarrasser de discours.

Albus le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau et serra brièvement son épaule, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Bonne chance. » souffla le Directeur. « Et revenez-nous en vie, Severus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, face à tant de sentimentalisme, dissimulant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à recevoir ces marques d'affection de la part du vieux sorcier. En dépit de tout, ils étaient amis. En quelque sorte. Autant que deux paranoïaques malmenés par la vie, qui n'étaient pas sur le même pied d'égalité, pouvaient être amis.

Severus s'enfonça, sans se presser, dans les couloirs déserts, éclairant son chemin d'un _lumos_ paresseux. Il aurait souhaité retrouver ses appartements, ses affaires, son environnement familier… Il lui fallait sortir dans la nuit glaciale de l'hiver pour affronter un autre mégalomane. Six mois… Ils devaient être, à peu près, en février, il lui faudrait jeter des sortilèges pour se tenir chaud.

Il était tellement fatigué… Les ramener dans leur réalité avait été un coup dur pour sa magie. Le _lumos_ seul lui avait demandé un effort considérable et l'éclat de sa baguette était, pourtant, terne et tremblotant… Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait de bonne humeur…

Retour à la case départ, songea-t-il, retour à ces moments d'incertitude où il marchait vers la mort sans savoir si elle le faucherait ce jour là ou si cela attendrait le lendemain.

Il était dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il repéra, du coin de l'œil, l'éclat d'un autre _lumos_.

« Qui va là ? » tonna la voix si familière, alourdie par un accent écossais à couper au couteau. « _Malfoy_, si c'est encore vous… »

« Minerva. » lâcha-t-il, du bout des lèvres, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

C'était étrange. Des mois plus tôt, il serait probablement parvenu à enfouir la douleur, à la transformer en colère… Quand Minerva était morte, le soir d'Halloween, il y avait eu trop à faire pour en faire son deuil. Et par la suite… Severus s'était convaincu que ce n'était que provisoire, qu'il la reverrait dès qu'ils seraient rentrés et pourtant…

« Severus ? » hésita la Directrice des Gryffondors.

Dans la pénombre, il la vit agiter sa baguette et les torches du hall s'allumèrent toutes simultanément. Severus baissa sa propre baguette, presque choqué de se retrouver face à elle. C'était comme se retrouver face à un spectre. Un spectre bien vivant, en chair et en os, qui n'était jamais mort.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. La Minerva McGonagall de soixante-quinze ne lui avait pas véritablement manqué, elle était beaucoup trop amourachée de ses Maraudeurs pour qu'il l'apprécie, mais celle-ci ? Celle-ci était sa collègue depuis quinze ans, son alliée la plupart du temps lorsqu'il était question d'affronter les décisions discutables d'Albus, et, dans de plus rares cas qu'ils s'empressaient généralement d'oublier, son amie.

« Severus… » répéta la sorcière, d'un ton presque émerveillé, en portant une main à sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise. « Quand… Comment… »

Elle manifestait certainement plus de plaisir à le revoir qu'Albus, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, avec un peu de rancœur.

« Nous venons de rentrer. » annonça-t-il, en détournant la tête. Les yeux perçants de la sous-directrice étaient humide, et, lui, était mal à l'aise de la voir dans cet état. « Et, avant que ne posiez la question, votre lionceau est en un seul morceau. Albus l'a envoyé retrouver ses amis au septième étage, puisque, apparemment, le règlement ne s'applique pas à vos Gryffondors. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, je suppose, mais… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il la vit avancer vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

« _Minerva_… » gronda-t-il, en guise d'avertissement.

Ça ne la dissuada pas de poursuivre son attaque absolument déloyale.

Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit avec beaucoup plus de force que ne devrait en posséder une vieille femme. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à ce genre d'effusions, c'était une des choses qu'il appréciait chez elle, ils se ressemblaient sur ce point là. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'étreindre à son tour, parce qu'elle était bel et bien _vivante_. Elle parut surprise qu'il retourne son geste affectueux.

Il ne serait jamais donné en spectacle de la sorte, avant cette petite excursion dans le passé. Tout ça était la faute d'Harry.

Il se détacha, dans un raclement de gorge désapprobateur. Elle se contenta de le toiser avec une affection amusée, refusant visiblement d'être gênée par ses actions. Elle souriait avec tant de bonheur qu'il sentit sa bouche tressauter en retour, ce qu'il prit bien soin de contrôler immédiatement. Le Professeur Snape ne souriait _pas_.

« Je ne parviens pas à croire que vous alliez aller directement vous terrer dans vos quartiers, sans même me prévenir de votre retour. » lui reprocha-t-elle, en lui assénant une petite claque sur le bras. Les lions et leur violence constante… « Vous devriez avoir _honte_. Avez-vous seulement idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait pour vous ? » Elle fronça brusquement les sourcils, l'étudiant plus attentivement, à la lumière des torches. « Êtes-vous blessé ? Avez-vous besoin de voir Poppy ? Je vous connais, Severus, vous pourriez être en train de vous vider de votre sang et convaincre Albus que ce n'est qu'une égratignure, mais je ne suis pas faite du même bois. Inutile de me mentir. Cet idiot ne vous a même pas fait examiner, je me trompe ? Et pareil pour Potter, je parie. »

Severus ne chercha pas à dissimuler son rictus amusé. Albus s'apprêtait à passer un sale quart d'heure, et il aurait aimé être là pour le voir. Les colères de Minerva étaient légendaires pour de bonnes raisons…

« Eh bien ! » s'énerva la lionne, en croisant les bras. « Répondez-moi. »

Elle avait le don certain de lui donner l'impression qu'il avait à nouveau quinze ans. Étant donné ce qu'il venait de vivre, ces derniers mois, ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il aimait ressentir.

« Encore faudrait-il que vous m'en laissiez l'occasion. » répliqua-t-il, satisfait de voir la lueur de contrariété s'allumer dans son regard. Irriter Minerva était son passe-temps quotidien favori, et _Merlin_, ce que ça lui avait manqué.

Toutefois, il y avait une ligne à ne pas dépasser et, étant donné la manière dont elle tapait régulièrement sa baguette contre sa cuisse, il n'en était plus très loin.

« Je n'ai rien. » capitula-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quelques hématomes, tout au plus. »

« Et Potter ? » insista-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

« En un seul morceau. » lâcha-t-il. « Bien que cela soit plus de mon fait que du sien. Il serait temps que vous inculquiez à vos lions que la devise des Gryffondors n'est pas un adage à suivre au pied de la lettre. »

Minerva parut extrêmement amusée. « Oh, attendez d'apprendre ce à quoi se sont amusés vos Serpentards… Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour, ces derniers mois, sans que je ne regrette votre absence. Je n'ai jamais pu décider si vous seriez horrifié, enragé ou hilare. Potter est allé retrouver Granger et Weasley, vous dites ? Il est bon pour une méchante surprise, le pauvre garçon. »

« Comment cela ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, à deux doigts de faire un détour par les étages pour vérifier que le gamin ne s'était pas _déjà_ enfoncé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. « Est-il en danger ? »

« En danger ? » répéta-t-elle, surprise. « Non, bien sûr que non. Que voulez-vous qu'il risque dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas… » ironisa-t-il. « Un enseignant décidé à le tuer, un basilic, un évadé fou furieux, les bon sentiments du Directeur… Faites votre choix. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils, sérieuse. « Que voulez-vous dire à propos du Directeur ? »

Severus n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. S'il avait dû choisir une seule personne dans ce château comme confidente, ça aurait été Minerva et certainement pas Albus. Minerva était une lionne jusqu'à la moelle, elle était bien trop noble pour retourner contre lui une information personnelle. Et sa Marque se réveillait peu à peu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir de son retour, il devait se hâter de le rejoindre avant qu'Il ne le convoque.

Seulement… Si Albus lui avait trouvé un remplaçant, aussi minable soit-il… Aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'aurait trahi leur cause. Ils étaient trop _loyaux_ pour ça. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché Pettigrow.

Il ne pensait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait débauché un membre de l'Ordre. Les risques étaient minimes. Mais il y avait, tout de même, une possibilité qu'il ne revienne jamais à Poudlard, que le mage noir décide qu'il ne valait pas tous les ennuis qu'il lui causait… S'il mourrait, ce soir là, Harry serait seul.

Et ça…

Mais comment tout expliquer à Minerva, en quelques minutes ? Les portraits autour d'eux, dont la plupart les observaient sans vergogne, rapporteraient sans aucun doute la conversation à Dumbledore… Et si Albus pensait qu'il manigançait dans son dos pour soustraire Harry à son influence…

« Rien. » répondit-il finalement. Elle ne le croyait pas, il le voyait à son expression soupçonneuse. « Rien de plus que d'ordinaire, du moins. » Il posa la main sur sa Marque. « Je regrette, je ne peux m'attarder davantage. J'ai d'autres… _engagements_. »

« Ce soir ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais vous venez juste de… Êtes-vous certain qu'il le faille _vraiment_, Severus, ou jouez-vous encore les martyrs ? »

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu dire la même chose à Harry.

Il ne pouvait _pas_ risquer de laisser Harry sans protection.

Obéissant à son instinct, il étreignit à nouveau sa collègue, ignorant son couinement surpris, et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Ne laissez _pas_ Harry retourner chez les Dursley, ils sont aussi mauvais que des Mangemorts. » murmura-t-il, suffisamment bas pour que les portraits ne surprennent pas ses paroles. « S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ne le laissez _pas_ seul. Albus n'est peut-être pas son ennemi, mais il sacrifiera tout pour sa guerre, y compris le garçon. _Protégez-le_. »

C'était beaucoup demander à quelqu'un qui idolâtrait Albus comme d'autres vouaient un culte à Merlin, pourtant, lorsqu'il lui rendit sa liberté, il vit qu'elle avait compris. Minerva avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et lucide. Albus avait ses défauts, tous ses amis proches le savaient pour en avoir été victime à un moment donné.

Le regard de la sous-directrice s'égara vers les portraits qui décoraient les murs, tout autour d'eux. Elle n'hocha pas la tête, ne répondit pas et n'eut pas l'air de quelqu'un à qui on venait de réclamer l'impossible. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, un peu tristement.

« Soyez prudent, Severus. » lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Il se détourna sans plus s'attarder, empruntant les grandes portes, et fonçant dans la nuit noire. La neige crissait sous ses pieds, la lune, presque pleine, était voilée par d'épais nuages. La Marque brûlait légèrement son bras. Il n'était pas certain de rester en vie plus de quelques heures…

Une nuit comme une autre dans la vie de Severus Snape.

Il regrettait déjà celle de Saevus Prince.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remonter les couloirs sombres entre Ron et Hermione avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Ce n'était pourtant pas si inhabituel que cela, pour eux, de se promener dans l'école, après le couvre-feu, l'un d'eux éclairant la carte des Maraudeurs, les autres suivant docilement... Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'aventures exceptionnelles, qu'ils subissaient plus qu'ils ne choisissaient. Dans le passé, ce genre d'excursions avaient été entreprises le cœur battant, les mains moites et avec ce picotement d'excitation que l'on ne ressentait qu'en enfreignant le règlement...

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle sur demande, Hermione avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à la carte, avant de choisir un itinéraire. Ron et elle agissaient comme si se déplacer, de nuit, dans des couloirs déserts et mal éclairés, voire carrément obscurs, était tout à fait normal. La routine.

Quoi qu'à en croire le récit que lui avaient fait ses amis, c'était devenu la routine.

Harry ne parvenait pas à intégrer tout à fait ce qu'il avait manqué pendant ces longs mois. Les explications, qu'elles viennent de Ron ou d'Hermione, l'avaient laissé sans voix. La tyrannie d'Ombrage, l'idée d'unir les Maisons, les amitiés fragiles que la Trêve avait engendrées, le retour de la chorale, toute l'histoire du Ministère... Sans parler du fait que ses amis l'avaient pensé mort durant tout ce temps et avaient peu à peu perdu espoir de le retrouver…

L'histoire qu'ils lui avaient racontée était si extraordinaire qu'il avait été presque heureux d'avoir ses propres aventures à partager. C'était un peu idiot, parce que ce n'était pas un concours, mais c'était étrange de se dire que le monde avait continué à tourner sans lui. Il n'avait gardé pour lui que quelques choses: les conditions familiales de Severus qui ne regardaient personne, leurs explorations de la magie Animagus – parce que Snape-Prince lui avait demandé de garder le secret et parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'Hermione lui fasse la leçon, à l'instant – et le fait qu'il portait un horcruxe en lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de le leur cacher mais... dès qu'il avait commencé à expliquer ce qu'étaient le horcruxes et le fait que Snape-Prince et lui soupçonnaient qu'il y en avait plusieurs, le regard d'Hermione s'était mis à briller de cette soif de recherches. Harry n'avait que peu envie de devenir un sujet d'expérience. Et peut-être, aussi, avait-il un petit peu peur que leur regard sur lui change. Il ne savait déjà pas vraiment que faire des silences un peu gênés qui s'étaient immiscés deux ou trois fois dans leur conversation. Il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre de silence entre Ron, Hermione et lui. Cependant, il n'avait jamais, non plus, gardé ce genre de secret.

Pourtant, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Ils ne cessaient de s'attraper l'épaule, le bras, la main… Tout pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien là, ensemble. Vivants et ensembles. La nuit avait des parfums de miracles.

Mais, songeait Harry, dans son coin, tous les miracles avaient un prix.

« Malfoy. » lâcha-t-il, dans un chuchotement, lorsqu'Hermione leur fit signe de s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse consulter la carte. « _Vraiment_ ? »

« Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, une fois qu'on a appris à le connaître. » répondit Hermione, sur la défensive, en cessant d'inspecter le parchemin à la recherche de Rusard ou d'un professeur. Il était probablement trop tard pour que qui que ce soit patrouille encore, de toute manière. « Il suffit de ne pas faire attention à ses sarcasmes, ses insultes ou son mauvais caractère. »

Harry émit un bruit faussement amusé. « C'est sûr que, dit comme ça, il a l'air charmant. »

Il n'aurait probablement pas dû juger si vite. Après tout, si quelqu'un lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il aurait été ami avec Severus plutôt qu'avec son propre père… Mais c'était _Malfoy_. Outre le fait qu'il avait passé les derniers mois à éviter les tentatives d'assassinat de Lucius, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ami-ami avec _Malfoy_ – et quelque chose lui disait, à entendre les Gryffondors parler de lui, qu'ils étaient condamnés à passer du temps ensemble à l'avenir. Le Serpentard était arrogant, bourré de préjugés, et insupportable. Sa simple vue suffisait généralement à lui donner envie de frapper quelque chose… Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que l'un ne tente de tuer l'autre ?

« Je n'étais pas vraiment emballé non plus, au début, tu sais ? » grimaça Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Mais il ne lâchait pas Hermione et… »

« Tu as du culot ! » coupa Hermione, en croisant les bras. « Qui de nous deux est devenu ami avec lui en premier ? Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui échangeait mes magasines de Quidditch avec lui ! »

À la périphérie de son _lumos_, Harry vit son meilleur ami grimacer, avant de trépigner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il en soit certain, mais il aurait parié que Ron était écarlate.

« Oui, bon… » marmonna le Gryffondor. « Quand il ne se prend pas pour l'élite de la communauté magique, il n'est vraiment pas si terrible. »

« Malfoy se prend toujours pour l'élite de la communauté magique. » répliqua-t-il, avec certitude. « C'est _Malfoy_. »

Il aurait pu leur rappeler toutes les fois où il les avait insultés, Hermione, Ron ou lui, mais il tint sa langue parce qu'il n'avait que trop conscience d'avoir utilisé le même ton que James et Sirius utilisaient pour répéter à loisir : « C'est _Snape_. ». Ce qui expliquait tout et rien à la fois.

Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à donner le bénéfice du doute à Malfoy, mais il n'avait pas véritablement envie de le juger sans savoir non plus.

« Il a changé. » insista Hermione, plus doucement. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra gentiment, comme pour le supplier de comprendre. « Il nous a aidé à sauver Sirius. Il a _vraiment_ changé, Harry, je te le jure. »

Il distinguait à peine le visage de son amie dans l'obscurité mais leurs baguettes éclairaient suffisamment le couloir pour qu'il aperçoive une légère détresse dans son regard. À contrecœur, il soupira.

« D'accord. » lâcha-t-il, en dépit de tout ce que son instinct lui criait. « Je veux bien faire un effort, mais il a intérêt à en faire un, lui aussi. »

« Si vous pouviez tous faire un effort en demeurant dans vos salles communes après l'heure du couvre-feu… » lança une voix familière. « Surtout vous, Mr Potter. À peine rentré et, déjà, vous coûtez des points à notre Maison… »

Les torches s'allumèrent brusquement, laissant les adolescents ciller rapidement sous l'assaut de la lumière. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre. Ou, peut-être, fut-il simplement le seul à ressentir une joie inégalable à la vue de leur Directrice de Maison.

« Professeur McGonagall ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec bien plus d'émotions qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Snape-Prince se serait moqué du soulagement et du chagrin que trahissait sa voix. Et pourtant… Elle avait beau se tenir là, à quelques mètres de lui, bien vivante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir morte, étendue dans la poussière, cheveux épars et vêtements en lambeaux.

« Mr Potter. » le salua-t-elle, chaleureusement, en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires.

_Le chat de Dumbledore_.

Le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était morte… La _douleur_. Elle se ravivait rien qu'à la voir là, les dévisager tour à tour avec l'air désapprobateur de l'enseignant qui surprenait ses élèves favoris à enfreindre les règles. Elle était morte. Elle ne l'était pas.

Harry franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et posa une main hésitante sur son bras, à la fois émerveillé et presque effrayé de sentir quelque chose de solide sous ses doigts. Il y avait une énorme boule de chagrin dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il essaya bien de l'occluder, mais… mettre à l'écart la douleur qu'il ressentait à la mort de Mr Weasley – un sujet que Ron n'avait fait qu'évoquer pudiquement, sans rentrer dans les détails – lui prenait déjà toute sa concentration. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter le passé. Ou, plutôt, le présent.

« Mr Potter ? » s'inquiéta McGonagall. « Le Professeur Snape m'a assurée que vous n'aviez pas besoin de consulter Madame Pomfresh, mais si vous désirez… »

« Vous êtes morte. » laissa-t-il échapper, dans un murmure. « Là-bas… Voldemort. Je l'ai vu, vous… » Il avala avec difficulté, malgré sa bouche sèche. « Vous êtes morte. »

Le silence qui tomba sur le couloir était à couper au couteau. McGonagall ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans apparemment trouver que répondre à cette information fracassante, quant à Ron et Hermione, ils se regardaient, communiquant sans avoir besoin de mots.

Son meilleur ami posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule tandis qu'Hermione détachait gentiment ses doigts de l'étoffe épaisse dont étaient faites les robes de la sorcière.

« C'est fini, Harry. » promit-elle « Tu es rentré, maintenant. »

Il lui fallut battre des paupières plusieurs fois avant que les images ne disparaissent. Le cadavre de McGonagall, Dumbledore agenouillé auprès d'elle, les cendres qui volaient partout… Les souvenirs retournèrent à leur place, mais l'envie de vomir ne disparut pas.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

« Tout va bien, Harry. » répéta une nouvelle fois Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Celle de Ron était toujours posée sur son épaule. Le roux discutait à voix basse avec McGonagall. Harry supposa qu'il était en train de lui faire un bref résumé de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je vais vous raccompagner à la Tour de Gryffondor. » décida McGonagall, lorsque Ron eut terminé son récit.

Elle serra brièvement son épaule libre et ils se remirent tous à marcher. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tellement serrés les uns contre les autres que le Survivant se demandait un peu comment ils parvenaient à avancer droit. Néanmoins, il ne fallut guère plus qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'ils atteignent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sur l'ordre de McGonagall, le portrait pivota.

Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas franchi le seuil. La salle commune était identique à celle de ses souvenirs et, pourtant, il ne put chasser une impression de… Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais, soudain, il avait l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait à sa place. Les lourds tapis, les tapisseries, les portraits, les bannières rouge et or… Tout était terriblement familier et, sans qu'il ne se l'explique, oppressant à la fois. Le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée rendait l'air étouffant.

Soudain, il se mit à se languir de la moiteur des cachots et des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur les profondeurs du lac.

Ce n'était rien, se dit-il, en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Il fallait juste qu'il se réhabitue.

« J'aimerai vous voir demain matin, dans mon bureau, après le petit-déjeuner, Mr Potter. » déclara McGonagall. Elle était restée sur le seuil et s'apprêtait visiblement à refermer le portrait derrière elle. « Bon retour parmi nous. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »

Il la remercia d'un sourire et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil dès qu'elle fut partie.

Surréaliste. Tout cela était surréaliste.

Il éprouvait la même impression bizarre de rêve éveillé que lorsqu'il était arrivé en soixante-quinze pour la première fois.

Il laissa son regard dériver de Ron à Hermione, passant de l'un à l'autre sans véritablement y croire, lorsque la jeune fille échoua à réprimer un bâillement. Il était tard.

« Quel jour est-on ? » demanda-t-il, soudain. « Est-ce qu'il y a cours demain ? »

Ron répondit tristement par l'affirmative. Hermione crut bon de préciser qu'il y avait une petite interrogation prévue en potions.

Il doutait que Slughorn ne le force à y participer. Si le sorcier avait apprécié Harry Prince, il avait hâte de voir comment il serait traité en tant qu'Harry Potter. Le Survivant aurait probablement droit à autant d'égards que Lucius Malfoy. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait Slughorn, après tout.

« On devrait aller se coucher. » suggéra-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, probablement parce que c'était la chose raisonnable à faire, mais parut déchirée à l'idée de le laisser quitter son champ de vision. Elle l'étreignit une nouvelle fois et lui fit jurer de ne rien entreprendre de stupide d'ici au lendemain matin, ce qu'il fit de bon cœur.

Il suivit Ron à l'étage, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les autres, et fut heureux de trouver son sac à dos au pied de son lit. Il en tira le carnet à dessin que Lily lui avait offert quelques heures – années ? Comment compter, à présent ? – plus tôt et l'enfouit sous l'oreiller.

Ron sortit de la salle de bain, au moment où Harry extirpait de sa malle un vieux pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt trop grand ayant appartenu à Dudley.

« Quelqu'un a touché à mes affaires ? » chuchota-t-il, à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

À première vue, il manquait la carte des Maraudeurs qu'Hermione avait emportée avec elle, la cape d'invisibilité, quelques livres, des babioles, et un miroir que Sirius lui avait offert avant la rentrée.

« Hermione a tout ce qui te manque. » répondit Ron, en se glissant dans son lit. « Ombrage faisait des fouilles et confisquait des trucs. »

Il accepta l'explication d'un hochement de tête et passa dans la salle de bain, en se promettant de tout récupérer le lendemain. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le dortoir, Ron dormait déjà à poings fermés. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry sortit son album photo de sa malle et grimpa sur son lit. Il tira les rideaux, jeta plusieurs sortilèges qui garantiraient que ses cauchemars ne réveilleraient personnes, et, à la lumière de sa baguette, il ouvrit le petit album.

Les photographies que Colin Crivey ou d'autres personnes lui avaient donné et qu'il avait coincées, pêle-mêle, entre deux pages dégringolèrent sur le couvre-lit. Il y en avait une dizaine de Ron, Hermione et lui, quelques unes de l'équipe de Quidditch, deux ou trois au Terrier… Il les mit rapidement de côté pour examiner celles du mariage de ses parents.

Lily, James, tous les autres… Ils avaient tous l'air si vieux sur ces photographies… Harry avait presque l'impression d'observer d'autres gens que ceux qu'il avait côtoyés. C'était comme Severus et Snape-Prince, songea-t-il, en retraçant du doigt le visage de Lily. Il ne restait plus qu'un écho de l'adolescent chez l'adulte… Sa mère, bien que n'ayant pas vingt ans, avait l'air vieille.

Il sortit l'album de dessins et tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière. Le croquis de Severus, Lily et lui, suffit à lui serrer la gorge. Il retira ses lentilles puis se glissa dans le lit sans lâcher le carnet.

Tellement de choses étaient différentes… Il avait l'impression qu'il était condamné à ne jamais être heureux. Quand il avait été dans le passé, Ron et Hermione lui avaient manqué à en crever et, à présent, c'était Severus et Lily qui… Toutefois, une chose ne changeait pas, il semblait qu'il était destiné à dissimuler des choses à ses meilleurs amis. Pourquoi n'avaient-il pas tout dit à Ron et Hermione ? Il n'avait jamais prévu de leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Ses raisons n'étaient que des excuses… Snape-Prince lui en avait donné l'autorisation, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'abriter derrière de prétendus ordres comme il l'avait pu pour Sev et Lily… Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il aurait pu leur dire pour l'Animagus et l'Horcruxe, il leur avait bien parlé de la Prophétie… Pourquoi ces secrets alors ? Parce que le premier n'appartenait qu'à Snape-Prince et lui, et le second était bien trop honteux et terrifiant pour qu'il ne le partage. Voilà la vérité, il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent.

Allait-il leur mentir pour protéger ses secrets ? On finissait toujours par mentir lorsqu'on voulait cacher des choses… Il n'avait jamais menti à Ron et Hermione, avant. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Et pourtant…

Il referma doucement le carnet à dessins, s'allongea à plat dos et ferma les yeux. Deux ou trois inspirations tremblantes puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il abaissa ses boucliers.

_Il s'agit de… Il s'agit d'Arthur Weasley, Harry. Je suis désolé. _

La douleur revint le frapper comme un uppercut. Mr Weasley et ses lunettes souvent de travers, son obsession pour les objets de fabrication moldue, son humour, sa gentillesse…

Harry aurait voulu pleurer pour le père de son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu pleurer ou se mettre en colère ou même détruire quelque chose juste pour le plaisir de trouver un réceptacle à sa souffrance… Il ne parvint à rien faire d'autre qu'à fixer les tentures rouges autour de son lit, en se disant qu'elles n'étaient pas de la bonne couleur.

Mr Weasley était mort et, tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était qu'il avait préféré cent fois être Harry Prince à Harry Potter.

Les secrets d'Harry Prince lui avaient beaucoup moins pesé sur la conscience.


	2. Somewhere New

Hello, hello!

Que dire à part que vous êtes des fous? 106 reviews pour un premier chapitre! Ma boîte mail _inondée_! Alors évidemment, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde (honte à moi) mais j'ai essayé de privilégier les gens avec des questions... Beaucoup m'ont demandé pour le rythme de publication mais vraiment, là, c'est un peu tendu de mon côté. Certains auront remarqué que j'ai publié plusieurs petits (touuut petits) os pour Hunger Games et peut-être même vous dites vous que je me moque de vous parce que je dis que je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur Le Dernier Secret, mais la triste vérité c'est que les chapitre du LDS (oui j'abrège) sont très long maintenant que les deux fics sont jointes et qu'ils demandent des heures de travail alors qu'un os me prend entre une et deux heures. Ne m'en veuillez pas! Bientôt j'aurais raté mes écrits (non je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'optimiste) et j'aurais tout le temps du monde ;)

Bref, ceci étant dit, je tiens vraiment à vous dire merci parce que les retours que j'ai eu sur le premier chapitre étaient vraiment, vraiment merveilleux et ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que vous aimez tellement cette histoire. Je sais que je ne réponds pas à tout le monde et j'aimerai pouvoir le faire mais vous êtes trop nombreux (ce qui n'est pas une excuse, je sais). Si vous tenez absooolument à me poser une question particulière, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un MP ou me contacter sur Twitter.

Je vous aiiiiime tous, merci pour votre soutien.

Ah, vous ne m'aimerez plus à la fin du chapitre, mais c'est un détail ;)

Enjoy & Review !

* * *

_It amazes me how easy it is for things to change, how easy it is to start off down the same road you always take and wind up somewhere new. Just one false step, one pause, one detour, and you end up with new friends or a bad reputation or a boyfriend or a breakup. It's never occurred to me before; I've never been able to see it. And it makes me feel, weirdly, like maybe all of these different possibilities exist at the same time, like each moment we live has a thousand other moments layered underneath it that look different. _

Lauren Oliver (_Before I Fall_)

_Ça m'épate comme les choses changent facilement, comme il est facile d'emprunter la même route que l'on prend toujours et d'atterrir dans un endroit nouveau. Il suffit d'un seul faux pas, d'une seule hésitation, d'un seul détour, et on retrouve avec de nouveaux amis ou une mauvaise réputation, ou avec un petit-ami ou une rupture. Ça ne m'avait jamais frappée avant, je n'avais jamais su le voir. Et ça me donne l'impression, bizarrement, que, peut-être, toutes ces possibilités différentes existent toutes en même temps, comme si chaque moment que nous vivons est au sommet d'une couche de milliers de moments différents. _

Lauren Oliver (_Before I Fall_)

_**Chapitre 2 : Somewhere New **_

« Comment ça il ne veut pas me voir ?! » s'énerva Sirius, en tapant du poing sur la table de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il ne veut pas me voir ? »

Dumbledore était reparti depuis plus d'un quart d'heure mais Sirius ne parvenait pas à décolérer, malgré les tentatives peu convaincues de Remus pour l'apaiser. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore foncé à Poudlard, en dépit de toutes les interdictions et suppliques visant à l'en dissuader, était la promesse que lui avait extorquée le loup-garou, entre deux hurlements.

Il avait écouté avec autant d'attention que son meilleur ami les explications de Dumbledore, mais il avait refusé de les comprendre. Harry dans un soixante-quinze alternatif, il voulait bien le croire. Mais Harry réparti à Serpentard ? Harry la cible de leurs plaisanteries ? _Jamais_. Jamais il n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu blesser son filleul. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que tout était la faute de Snape. C'était _lui_ qui avait monté la tête d'Harry… C'était lui qui…

« Je pense que ça signifie qu'il ne veut pas se retrouver face à toi. » répliqua Nyssandra, perchée sur la table.

Remus soupira. « Nyssa, s'il te plait. »

« Si tu n'as rien de constructif à dire, va voir ailleurs. » aboya Sirius, en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes. Il était tellement énervé qu'il lui échappa des mains trois fois. « Et _toi_ ! Va plutôt nettoyer la chambre de Buck, elle empeste ! »

Kreattur cessa d'astiquer, sans aucun entrain, les restes de vaisselles pour disparaître dans un _crack_ sonore, sans même se faire prier. La vampire, elle, sauta de son perchoir avec mauvaise humeur, et déclara qu'elle allait se coucher.

Restés seuls, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend, Lunard. » lâcha Sirius, en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. « Si je pouvais lui parler… »

« Albus a été plutôt clair… » hésita Remus, en s'asseyant à son tour. « Il a dit qu'Harry voulait bien que tu lui écrive. Peut-être que si tu lui envoyais une lettre… »

Sa cigarette refusait de s'allumer. Il la jeta par terre, avec énervement, avant de balancer le paquet et le briquet contre le mur pour faire bonne mesure.

« Si Snape… » grinça-t-il, en bondissant à nouveau de sa chaise.

« Tu as entendu Albus, comme moi, Severus ne lui a rien fait. » tempéra Remus, dans un soupir. « On était con, il y a vingt ans, Sirius. Peut-être que ce qu'il a vu de nous ne lui a pas plu. »

Il se mit à tourner en rond autour de la table, débordant du besoin de faire _quelque chose_. Il avait attendu des mois, il avait gardé espoir quand tout le monde avait renoncé et…

« C'est ridicule. » riposta-t-il. « _Complètement_ ridicule. »

Le loup-garou, sans avoir l'air aussi dévasté que lui, avait l'air chagriné de ne pas pouvoir se rendre immédiatement à Poudlard.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » soupira Remus. « Je suis déçu, moi aussi. »

« Si je pouvais _juste_ lui parler. » insista-t-il.

Son meilleur ami secoua immédiatement la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'Albus plaisantait quand il a dit qu'il valait mieux lui laisser un peu d'espace. »

Sirius s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, jetant les bras en l'air avec impuissance.

« Mais j'ai besoin de _le_ _voir_. » gémit-il. « Je veux être certain qu'il va bien, je veux… » Sirius poussa un soupir. « C'est _mon _filleul, quel droit ont-ils de m'empêcher de le voir ? »

« C'est _Harry_ qui ne veut pas te voir. » le corrigea Remus, en se frottant le visage. « Écris-lui. Demande-lui ce qui ne va pas. C'est sans doute un malentendu. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. » déclara-t-il, soudain. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa au plan de travail. « Tu veux que je te dise, Remus ? Tout ça, c'est une invention de Dumbledore pour m'empêcher de réclamer sa garde. »

Le loup-garou le dévisagea, quelques secondes, et Sirius attendit les accusations de paranoïa qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Il fut surpris lorsque Remus, après avoir fermé la porte d'un coup de baguette, se pencha légèrement en avant, comme pour mieux prêter toute son attention au problème.

« Il insiste énormément pour qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursley. » lui accorda Remus. « Il m'a demandé de te convaincre d'abandonner l'idée de la demande de tutelle. »

L'expression de Sirius se durcit. « Je ne crois pas, une _seule_ seconde, qu'Harry ne veuille pas me parler. »

La pleine lune approchait et le corps de Remus le faisait déjà souffrir, Sirius le voyait bien à la manière dont il grimaçait à chaque mouvement. Au moins, songea-t-il, le retour de Snape aurait une conséquence positive.

« J'avoue que je trouve ça bizarre. » admit Remus. « Tu peux faire du thé, s'il te plait ? »

« Tu sais qu'on a un elfe de maison, Lunard ? » plaisanta-t-il, sans que le cœur y soit. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il mit l'eau à bouillir et tira des tasses propres des placards, non sans ruminer leur problème.

« Albus pense que ça ne fait pas grande différence que tu sois officiellement le tuteur d'Harry ou pas. » déclara Remus, en mettant _enfin_ cartes sur table. Sirius se demanda si ça signifiait que le loup-garou était désormais dans son camp… Parce que, une chose était certaine, ils avaient beau tous se battre contre Voldemort, Dumbledore avait ses propres projets et Sirius n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il en devinait. « Il dit qu'Harry est plus en sécurité avec Pétunia, mais que ça ne change rien pour le garçon. Tu restes son parrain, il n'y a pas de différence. »

Sirius ne cacha pas son ricanement moqueur.

« Je vais te dire où est la différence. » répliqua-t-il, en sortant le nécessaire au petit-déjeuner. Il posa une des tasses avec tellement de force qu'elle s'ébrécha. « Tant que les Dursley sont ses tuteurs, Albus décide et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. _Voilà_ la différence. »

Le sifflement de la bouilloire ponctua son petit discours. Il ne fit pas un geste pour la sortir de sur le feu, attendant de savoir ce qu'en pensait Remus.

« Pourquoi mentirait-il en prétendant qu'Harry ne veut pas te voir ? » demanda le loup-garou. « Ça n'a pas de sens. L'histoire ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques jours, au mieux… Que peut-il espérer accomplir, en quelques jours ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Gagner du temps ? » supposa-t-il. « S'assurer que ma demande de tutelle soit enterrée dans un placard au fin fond du Ministère et ne passe jamais devant le Magenmagot ? Monter la tête d'Harry ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce dont je suis certain, en revanche, c'est que cette histoire est plus que suspecte. »

Remus transvasa l'eau de la bouilloire à la théière, avec sa baguette, tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup la manière dont il parle d'Harry. » avoua le loup-garou. « Il est toujours très affectueux, ce n'est pas le problème, mais… Parfois, à l'écouter, on pourrait croire qu'Harry n'est qu'une arme ou… »

« Un pion ? » proposa-t-il. Un peu plus calme, il alla ramasser le paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une. « J'ai autant envie que lui de gagner cette guerre, mais je ne vais pas le laisser utiliser le fils de James comme ça. Si Harry veut se battre, très bien. Mais ça doit être sa décision. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore l'influence, je n'aime pas ses méthodes. »

Son ami demeura silencieux, quelques minutes.

« Dumbledore est notre meilleur espoir. » exposa calmement Remus. « Beaucoup diraient qu'il est même notre _seul_ espoir. »

Le loup-garou se servit une tasse de thé, qu'il se mit à boire à petite gorgée.

« Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on devrait se débarrasser de Dumbledore, simplement que je refuse de lui laisser Harry. » déclara Sirius. « Ce pauvre gosse a passé huit mois avec Snape et, maintenant, Merlin sait ce que Dumbledore lui a raconté. Qui dit qu'il ne cherche pas à m'éloigner de Poudlard pour qu'Harry se sente abandonné et se tourne vers lui ? Qui dit qu'il ne veut pas faire croire à Harry que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, maintenant que je suis libre ? »

« Harry ne croirait jamais une chose pareille. » contra Remus, en balayant l'idée d'un geste, pour bien montrer qu'elle était ridicule.

« Harry ne refuserait jamais de me voir. » riposta Sirius. « Tu l'as dit, toi-même, tout ceci est extrêmement bizarre, je vais faire quelque chose. Alors, toute la question c'est : est-ce que tu es avec moi ou pas ? »

Son ami reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe ébréchée, dans un choc de faïence qui troubla le silence soudain.

« La carte du Ministère est pratiquement terminée. » lâcha Remus. « Si on met les bouchées doubles, elle pourrait être finie en fin d'après-midi. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Avec Percy Weasley à l'intérieur du Ministère, avancer sur la carte des Maraudeurs deuxième version avait été beaucoup plus simple. Certes, il s'agissait d'une des missions prioritaires qui leur avait été confiées à Remus et lui mais, vraiment, n'y avait-il pas plus urgent, à l'instant, que de savoir qui rendait visite à Scrimgeour ?

« Franchement, je me contrefous de ta fichue carte, Remus. » gronda-t-il, en écrasant son mégot dans l'évier. Kreattur pourrait le nettoyer plus tard.

« Tu as tort. » répliqua le loup-garou. « Parce que si nous finissions la carte, Albus devrait venir la voir et, toi, tu pourrais aller faire un tour, _ailleurs_, en étant sûr de ne pas l'y croiser. »

Lunard leva les sourcils et lui jeta le regard qui signifiait qu'il était un idiot. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Bill se glissa sur la chaise qui faisait face à Charlie et ordonna, d'un geste, à Tom de lui apporter un café. _Le Chaudron Baveur_ n'était pas son lieu de rencontre favori, mais ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant de devoir aller à Gringotts.

« Alors ? » demanda immédiatement Charlie. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Potter et Snape sont revenus ? »

Bill jeta un regard à la ronde, juste pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait plus d'attention que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. La moitié de la communauté magique avait été au courant avant même que le soleil ne soit levé. La nouvelle était partie d'un élève de Poudlard et Dumbledore l'avait confirmé à _La Gazette_ à l'aube. Tous les journaux qu'il apercevait autour de lui ne parlaient que de ça : le retour triomphal du Survivant. Il n'enviait pas Harry. Ça allait être encore pire pour lui que cela l'avait été pour Sirius.

« Je sors du bureau de McGonagall. » confirma-t-il, en volant un des toasts que son frère avait abandonné sur son assiette. « Maman voulait à tout prix le voir, je l'ai accompagnée. »

Charlie grimaça d'appréhension. « Et ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien sur le coup. » soupira Bill. « Maman était ravie, Harry semblait heureux de la revoir. Elle a eu l'air de comprendre lorsqu'il lui a offert ses condoléances, mais… Une fois à la maison, c'était pire. J'ai eu beau lui répéter que papa était mort, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle m'a appelé Gideon et m'a demandé où était Fabian. Percy est avec elle, pour l'instant. »

Charlie remua le reste de son café, les yeux baissés.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer. » murmura son frère. « On doit faire quelque chose. On doit en parler à quelqu'un. »

« Andromeda. » suggéra-t-il, parce qu'il avait retourné et retourné le problème sous tous ses angles.

Charlie secoua la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder en face.

« Elle est enfermée chez elle, la plupart du temps, et sa maison est sous _Fidelitas_. » répondit le dragonnier. « Tonks n'arrête pas de râler parce qu'il lui faut prendre rendez-vous pour voir ses parents et qu'elle ne peut même pas rentrer chez elle. »

« Pomfresh ? » proposa-t-il, avec un peu plus de réluctance.

« Elle va le dire à Dumbledore. » protesta Charlie.

« Et tu crois qu'Andromeda tiendra sa langue, peut-être ? » répliqua-t-il, un peu trop fort.

Le sorcier, à la table la plus proche, tourna la tête vers eux, avec une expression désapprobatrice. Tom choisit justement ce moment là pour lui apporter sa commande et les deux frères Weasley se turent le temps que le vieux barman ne retourne à son poste.

« On ne peut pas le cacher éternellement. » reprit-il, plus bas. « Ils vont tous finir par comprendre, étant donné que maman n'arrête pas de parler de papa comme s'il allait rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Et si, en plus, elle se met à nous confondre avec ses frères… McGonagall m'a demandé trois fois si elle se remettait bien. »

« On ne peut pas faire ça aux autres. » protesta Charlie. « Les jumeaux sont grands, mais Ron et Gin ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils ressentiront s'ils l'entendent parler de papa comme ça ? C'est suffisamment dur pour nous ! »

Bill se passa une main sur le visage et rajusta nerveusement son catogan.

« Je ne vois pas comment on peut le leur cacher. J'ai intercepté une lettre ou elle disait à Ron que papa venait juste de réparer la fenêtre de la cuisine. » déclara-t-il.

« C'est moi qui l'ait fait avant-hier. » marmonna Charlie, en baissant la tête comme s'il était responsable.

Il l'ignora. « Je ne peux pas contrôler tous les hiboux qu'elle envoie et on ne peut pas continuer à manquer le travail à tour de rôle. On va se faire renvoyer. »

La compassion, déjà limitée, de leurs employeurs ne durerait pas éternellement.

Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« Si je demande à Anthony… » hésita son frère. « Parle-en à Fleur et si Percy veut bien rallier Audrey… »

« Fleur a rompu avec moi. » coupa-t-il. « Et Percy n'est pas en meilleure position avec Audrey, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Oh. » lâcha Charlie, en jouant distraitement avec émiettant le dernier toast. « Désolé. »

Bill accepta sa commisération d'un demi-haussement d'épaules qui se voulait nonchalant mais qui était probablement plutôt pathétique. Il but son café, en trois petites gorgées, évitant soigneusement le regard de Charlie.

« Autre chose. » reprit-il, avec lassitude. « McGonagall m'a dit qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles des Granger. Elle n'a rien dit à Hermione pour ne pas l'alarmer inutilement, mais des voisins ont confirmé que sa famille avait disparu peu après le jour de l'an. Tonks et Fol'Œil continuent de les chercher, seulement ça n'a pas l'air très prometteur. Maman a proposé d'accueillir Hermione si on ne les retrouve pas d'ici l'été. »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Elle passe la moitié des vacances au Terrier, de toute manière. Harry aussi. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose. »

« Ça changera beaucoup lorsqu'on devra gérer maman _et_ Ron et Ginny. » répliqua Bill. Ce n'était pas qu'il désirait mettre Hermione à la porte, mais ils avaient suffisamment de mal avec leur propres problèmes familiaux. « Si Sirius parvient à obtenir la garde d'Harry… Je vais lui demander d'héberger Hermione. Elle sera majeure l'année prochaine, de toute manière. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. »

Il voyait bien, à l'expression de son frère, que l'idée lui déplaisait. Eh bien, songea Bill, il n'avait qu'à essayer de prendre les décisions au lieu d'attendre que ses frères le fassent à sa place. Plus le temps passait, plus Charlie abandonnait leur mère à Percy et à lui, désireux de ne pas voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Je vais écrire à Muriel. » rajouta-t-il. « Je ne veux pas imposer quotidiennement à Ron et Ginny, cet été, de devoir rappeler à maman que papa est mort. Je suis certain qu'elle voudra bien les prendre chez elle. »

Cette fois-ci, Charlie eut l'air scandalisé.

« Chez _Muriel_ ? » répéta son frère, sidéré. « Est-ce que tu les détestes ? Pourquoi pas au Square Grimmaurd avec les autres ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple. »

Bill hésita, ne voulant pas rejeter l'idée. Il doutait que Sirius refuse asile à son frère et à sa sœur, surtout une fois qu'Harry habiterait avec lui, mais… Tout ça ne regardait que les Weasley.

« On verra. » trancha Bill, sans s'engager.

Il serait toujours possible de prendre Ron chez lui et de caser Ginny chez Percy. Les solutions ne manquaient pas. Implorer l'aide de leur tante Muriel lui semblait juste la plus évidente et, surtout, la plus pratique.

« Tu dois passer… tu-sais-où, ce soir ? » s'enquit Charlie, en baissant la voix. « J'ai quelque chose pour Remus. Il y a eu de l'agitation au niveau des vieux coffres, précisément dans le secteur où se situe celui des Lestrange. Des clients mystérieux que nous ne devions croiser sous aucun prétexte, dragon ou pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est très important… Les Sang-Purs qui ont des coffres à ce niveau sont tous un peu bizarres, mais… on ne sait jamais. »

Bill hocha la tête. « J'y passerai ce soir, je veux emprunter le laboratoire. »

Qu'importe que le laboratoire situé en dessous de la maison n'ait pas servi depuis au minimum trois siècles et demi… Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un endroit frais ou personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il avait acheté tous les ingrédients nécessaires, la veille.

« Le laboratoire ? » s'inquiéta Charlie, en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi faire ? Si tu veux une potion, pourquoi ne pas l'acheter directement chez l'apothicaire ? »

« Parce qu'il faut l'ordonnance d'un Médicomage pour obtenir de la potion pour sommeil sans rêve. » soupira Bill. « Et que je ne me vois pas demander à Sirius et Remus si l'Ordre a des somnifères en stock. »

Charlie n'eut pas l'air très rassuré par son explication.

« Tu n'as jamais été très bon en potion. » remarqua son frère. « Et ces potions sont dangereuses, si tu ne dors pas bien… »

« C'est pour maman, Charlie, pas pour moi. » coupa-t-il. « Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie des potions, mais je peux encore préparer une potion de cinquième année. »

Le dragonnier soupira à son tour, avant de se pencher pour récupérer son sac qui avait glissé sous la table.

« Si tu le dis. » lâcha Charlie, en jetant quelques pièces sur la table.

Bill le regarda faire, en tâchant de réguler son agacement. La situation était dure pour tout le monde. Charlie avait sa propre manière de réagir face aux difficultés et il n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir pour ça.

Mais… Tout de même, les choses empiraient et si personne ne se décidait à l'épauler davantage, Bill ne savait pas comment il s'en sortirait.

À vrai dire, il commençait à désespérer.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Hermione se met avec Malfoy, en potions, et moi avec Zabini, mais… Je suis sûr que ça ne les dérangera pas de… »

Draco accéléra le pas pour dépasser le trio de Gryffondors qui trainaient dans le couloir, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il ignora l'appel de son nom comme il les avait soigneusement ignorés tout le reste de la journée. Il avait passé le petit-déjeuner à la table des Poufsouffle, en compagnie de Luna, en évitant de regarder de trop près le groupe massif installé à la table des serpents – parce que, pour une raison indéterminée, c'était là que s'était spontanément assis Potter. Coup de chance, ils n'avaient aucun cours commun avec les lions le matin et il avait préféré sauter le déjeuner. Il était arrivé trop tard au cours de runes pour que Granger ait le temps de lui parler et il était parti dans les premiers, justement pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de proposer qu'ils fassent le chemin jusqu'aux cachots ensemble.

Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter Potter.

Entre le discours de Dumbledore au petit-déjeuner qui, aurait-on dit, retrouvait son fils prodigue et les murmures incessants qui exagéraient les exploits du Survivant, Draco avait atteint son quota de tolérance pour le Balafré. Huit mois sans lui avaient été un paradis dont il n'avait pas véritablement eu conscience.

Le pire étant que ses propres amis n'étaient pas en reste. _Les traîtres_.

Blaise et Daphné, après l'avoir écouté rager pendant une heure, suite à la réunion de l'A.D., avaient décrété qu'il dramatisait. De la part de la jeune fille, il ne s'était pas attendu à énormément de compassion, mais de la part de son meilleur ami ? Ce dernier avait tout simplement menacé de lui jeter un _silencio_ s'il ne se taisait pas et ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il l'avait abandonné au petit-déjeuner pour s'installer avec les jumeaux Weasley et s'était fait un devoir de discuter avec Ron, Granger et les autres, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Les autres Serpentards membres de l'A.D. n'avaient pas l'air, eux non plus, de saisir la gravité de la situation.

Draco aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de deux jours avant que Potter ait détruit ce qu'il avait mis des mois à construire. Le Gryffondor n'avait qu'un mot à dire et, lui, se retrouverait ostracisé. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir parader d'un bout à l'autre de l'école, entouré de tous les amis que Draco s'était fait cette année. _Ses_ amis.

Quelqu'un avait-il pris le temps de seulement saluer Draco, ce jour là ? _Non_… Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y en avait que pour Potter. Potter. Et ? Encore _Potter_.

« Blaise. » lâcha-t-il, en apercevant son ami qui patientait devant la classe de potions en discutant avec Théo. Il ignora les regards moqueurs et les chuchotements peu discrets de Pansy et se planta entre ses deux camarades. « Assieds-toi avec moi, aujourd'hui. »

C'était un ordre davantage qu'une requête. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'employer ce ton là avec son ami, il le savait bien pourtant. Blaise était d'une susceptibilité maladive.

Le Serpentard soupira et Théo s'éclipsa, non sans un rictus amusé.

« Tu recommences à me prendre pour ton elfe de maison, Draco. » répliqua Blaise. « J'ai déjà un partenaire. Si tu t'es disputé avec Granger, ce n'est pas mon… »

« Oh, arrête. » coupa-t-il, en baissant d'un ton. Il entendait les échos de voix et le boucan d'une troupe d'éléphants au pas de charge : les Gryffondors se rapprochaient. Apparemment, le trio avait été rejoint par le reste de leur petit groupe. « Tu sais très bien qu'elle va faire équipe avec Potter. Tu veux me voir subir l'humiliation de me retrouver abandonné pour le binoclard ? »

Blaise le dévisagea un moment, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer le sérieux de sa question. Draco s'attendait à moitié à ce que son ami lui fasse la leçon, comme il se plaisait si souvent à le faire, mais le Serpentard se contenta d'émettre un bruit irrité.

« Il n'a plus de lunettes, tu ne peux plus l'appeler comme ça. » rétorqua Blaise.

« _Franchement_. » siffla-t-il, alors que le groupe de lions débarquaient. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de s'appesantir sur ce genre de détails ? Tu m'aides, oui ou non ? »

Daphné, cette traitresse, abandonna immédiatement Millicent et Pansy pour se précipiter – avec grâce et élégance, toutefois – vers Granger. Elle glissa un bras sous celui de la jeune fille et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, laissant Potter et Weasley secouer la tête face à ce comportement typiquement féminin. Il ne savait pas ce que la blonde lui racontait mais Granger leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, Draco feignit d'être absorbé par sa conversation avec Blaise.

« Non. » répondit justement ce dernier, en haussant les épaules. « Non, je ne vais pas t'aider, parce que tu n'as _toujours pas_ parlé à Granger aujourd'hui, alors que je te répète de le faire depuis hier soir. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans. » riposta-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Les rires de Granger et de Daphné résonnèrent dans le couloir, couvrant les chuchotis hostiles de Pansy.

« Je vais te le dire. » déclara sérieusement Blaise, suffisamment bas pour que les lions n'entendent pas. Non pas qu'ils leur prêtassent attention, de toute manière. Weasley était occupé à relire hâtivement ses notes, probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas révisé pour le contrôle, et Potter regardait autour de lui, d'un air perdu. « Tu t'es persuadé que, parce que Potter est revenu, tout va redevenir comme avant. Seulement, voilà, Draco, il n'est pas aussi affreux que tu le penses et, même s'il l'était, je ne pense pas que les autres cesseraient d'être amis avec nous parce que quelqu'un le leur ordonne. Surtout Granger et les Weasley. Ce sont des Gryffondors après tout. »

« Et nous sommes les méchants Serpentards. » rétorqua-t-il, sur le même ton. « Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé, hier soir, non ? Potter les a tous retournés contre nous. »

« Nous n'avons pas dû assister à la même chose. » se moqua Blaise, en lui jetant ce regard qui signifiait qu'il était idiot et ferait mieux de rapidement s'en rendre compte. « Je ne dis pas que nous devons être amis avec Potter, simplement que nous pouvons parfaitement cohabiter. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait prendre ses conseils et se les mettre où il pensait, lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant trébucher Brown. La jeune fille se serait probablement effondrée par terre, si Théo ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

Le regard perçant de Snape – parce que, bien sûr, c'était Snape, Slughorn n'avait probablement jamais eu un geste brusque de sa vie – passa sur les différents petits groupes mêlant Serpentards et Gryffondors, avec un déplaisir évident.

Voilà au moins une bonne chose au retour de Potter, il avait ramené Snape avec lui. L'homme avait repris ses fonctions de Directeur de Maison, dès le matin même, en commençant par une inspection des dortoirs et de la salle commune. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été au courant avaient eu droit à un réveil brutal, mais, il fallait admettre, qu'en moins d'une heure, Snape avait réglé tous les problèmes que les préfets de Serpentards soumettaient à Slughorn depuis des mois. Les septième année avaient même organisé une collecte pour lui offrir un cadeau de bienvenue.

La mauvaise nouvelle était que Slughorn continuerait d'assurer les cours de potions. Draco s'attendait tous les jours à ce qu'une explosion emporte la moitié du château, vu les méthodes d'enseignement laxistes du professeur. La bonne nouvelle était que Snape avait finalement obtenu le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qu'ils allaient enfin apprendre quelque chose sur le sujet.

« Vous pourriez faire attention ! » s'énerva Potter, sans raison apparente. « Vous auriez pu faire mal à Lavande. »

Les Serpentards, lucides, s'écartèrent immédiatement du Survivant qui venait, ni plus ni moins, de commettre un suicide. Draco vit même Daphné retenir Granger par le bras alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à intervenir. Il ne fit rien pour retenir son propre rictus. Voir Snape réduire Potter en larmes avec de simples mots avait toujours été un de ses spectacles favoris.

« Mr Potter. » lâcha Snape, de son ton le plus méprisant. « Que n'ai-je pu vous abandonner dans le passé… Ce sera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre impolitesse héréditaire, et une retenue, ce soir, à sept heures, car j'espérai ne plus avoir à vous entendre d'ici le prochain cours de Défense. »

Le Professeur salua ses élèves de la tête et disparut en direction des étages, dans un claquement de robes.

« Bien, bien… » hésita Slughorn, sur le seuil de la salle de classe, en se frottant les mains. « Voilà qui était peut-être un peu sévère… Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Potter… _Harry_, ne soyons pas si formel, j'ai très bien connu vos parents… Je parlerai au Professeur Snape. Je suis certain que… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans la salle de classe, préférant ne rien entendre de ce qui suivrait. Et on l'accusait, _lui_, de jouer sur le favoritisme ? C'était incroyable.

Il alla s'installer au fond de la classe, à sa table habituelle, décidant que ce n'était pas bien grave si Granger allait s'asseoir ailleurs. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour avoir une bonne note.

Néanmoins, il s'avéra que Blaise n'avait pas tort – ce que le garçon lui fit remarquer par un long regard insistant qu'il feignit de ne pas voir – parce que Granger prit le tabouret situé à côté du sien, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait été le pire des abrutis. C'était très injuste.

« Je m'assois. » déclara-t-elle, en sortant plumes et encre de son sac. « Tu m'as évitée toute la journée. »

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas équipe avec Potter ? » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton soupçonneux.

Au premier rang, Weasley avait pris place à côté de Blaise. Potter se tenait sur le pas de la porte et discutait avec Slughorn. Vu son expression crispée, le Gryffondor aurait sans doute préféré être n'importe où plutôt que dans la ligne de mire du Maître des Potions.

« Parce qu'il a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de tout chambouler pour lui. » répondit-elle, dans un soupir. « Crois-le ou non, il a même dit qu'il était prêt à être aimable avec toi. »

Ça ne fit rien pour apaiser les angoisses et inquiétudes de Draco. Il sortit ses affaires avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire, sa plume se cassa en deux. Il la jeta dans son sac, avec contrariété. C'était celle qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de Lucius, elle coûtait plus de trente galions, et s'il l'apprenait… Mais il ne l'apprendrait pas, parce que ses contacts avec son père se limitaient au strict minimum depuis la Nuit des Ténèbres. Quelques lettres, brèves et sibyllines, dont il avait retenu l'essentiel : sa mère était en sécurité, son père jouait sur la corde raide, et, lui, devait à tout prix conserver la protection offerte par Dumbledore.

« Saint Potter, à la rescousse. » marmonna-t-il, agacé que le Gryffondor ait pensé à jouer la carte de la maturité avant lui. Voilà que le Balafré allait endosser le rôle du grand seigneur qui savait dépasser ses préjugés…

« Draco… » soupira Granger, en lui tendant sa plume de réserve. « Tout n'a pas besoin d'être un combat, tu sais ? »

Il attrapa la plume, faisant un effort pour ne pas commenter la piètre qualité de l'objet, et commença à l'aiguiser à sa convenance.

« Il n'a aucune intention de remettre la Trêve en question. » insista-t-elle. « Ou l'A.D. Hier… il a été surpris. Essaye de comprendre, il revient et tout est différent. Aie un peu de compassion… »

« De la compassion ? » siffla-t-il, en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle. « Pour _Potter_ ? »

Il dut parler un peu trop fort parce que la moitié de la classe se tourna vers eux. Bien entendu, il fallait que Potter fasse partie de cette moitié là… Mais au lieu de provoquer une altercation et, bien que Draco puisse lire le déplaisir sur son visage, le Gryffondor continua de sortir ses affaires. Il s'était installé seul. Ce qui était probablement la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue, parce qu'il était encore pire en potion que Londubat. Slughorn aurait bien mieux fait de faire un trinôme…

« Oui. » rétorqua Granger, en pinçant les lèvres. « Pour _Harry_. Et si, ça, c'est trop te demander, tu pourrais au moins être heureux pour moi. »

Slughorn réclama le silence avant qu'il ait pu répondre et fit léviter vers chacun d'eux un parchemin avec dix questions. La partie théorique du contrôle n'était pas bien difficile, ce n'était, après tout, qu'un petit test de connaissance, rien qui soit à la hauteur de ce qu'on leur demanderait le jour des B.U.S.E.s… La partie pratique, elle, se révéla un peu plus compliquée, surtout parce que sa partenaire refusait de lui adresser la parole.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. » finit-il par exploser, quand elle se mit à broyer l'euphraise avec tant de violence qu'on aurait pu croire que la plante l'avait personnellement offensée. « C'est juste que… »

Il se tut parce qu'il n'avait aucun argument pertinent pour terminer sa phrase. La vérité était que, quoi qu'il n'ait jamais souhaité sa mort, il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir Potter. Potter gâchait toujours tout. Potter… Potter allait lui voler Granger.

« Que quoi, Draco ? » s'énerva-t-elle, en remuant leur potion.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

C'était idiot, il lui avait déjà confié tellement de choses… Il s'était humilié tant de fois devant elle…

Il l'observa mesurer la viscosité du liquide dans le chaudron, la regarda replacer machinalement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, redessina du regard la courbe de sa nuque lorsqu'elle se pencha pour mieux inspecter la poudre de fée…

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Cette fois-ci, les mots étaient sortis tout seul et, avec eux, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Voilà, c'était dit. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et Potter allait la lui prendre.

Et il allait également récupérer Weasley et Ginny et les autres.

Granger tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, oubliant leur potion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me perdrais ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Il y avait tant de réponses possibles à cette question… Tant de raisons… Il avait la conviction profonde que sans cette tempête magique qui avait envoyé Potter et Snape au diable, ils ne seraient jamais devenus amis. C'était l'absence de Potter qui les avait poussés les uns vers les autres. C'était l'absence de Potter qui lui avait permis, à lui, d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était l'absence de Potter qui avait fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de…

« Tu as retrouvé Potter. » cracha-t-il, adoptant un air détaché qui ne la trompa probablement pas une seconde. « Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi ? »

Il rajouta la poudre dans le chaudron et remua trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis reposa la louche en cuivre. Il fallait attendre deux minutes avant de…

Granger posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » contra-t-elle, doucement. « Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Non ? » répliqua-t-il, avec défi.

Son attitude fanfaronne aurait, cependant, eut bien plus d'impact s'il avait su résister à la tentation de tourner sa main pour que, paume contre paume, il puisse entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Draco. » murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur leurs mains jointes puis croisèrent courageusement les siens. Son estomac se contracta mais ce n'était ni douloureux, ni véritablement désagréable. Il était un peu trop conscient du peu d'espace entre la table et le mur, derrière eux. Ils se tenaient toujours beaucoup plus près l'un de l'autre que nécessaire, au point que Draco avait parfois l'impression de graviter autour d'elle.

C'était tellement stupide…

Il avait toujours été le premier à se moquer des histoires romantiques que Daphné, Pansy et Millicent se racontaient depuis toujours, sans parler de ces chansons d'amour idiotes qu'elles écoutaient, en se languissant d'éprouver la même chose que tous ces chanteurs au cœur brisé… Et pourtant… Tout ces symptômes qu'elles ressassaient sans arrêt, comme si l'amour avait été une maladie, il les avait tous.

Et c'était ridicule.

Complètement ridicule.

_Absolument_ ridicule.

_Ridicule_, la manière dont il lui semblait que le temps suspendait sa course, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. _Ridicule_, qu'il soit capable de réciter, sur le bout des doigts et avec la certitude de ne pas se tromper, la liste de ses livres favoris. _Ridicule_, l'obsession qu'il vouait à ses cheveux indomptables, surtout lorsque des mèches échappaient aux tresses ou aux chignons qui les emprisonnaient pour dessiner des spirales sur sa nuque ou ses épaules. _Ridicule_, la façon dont son cœur s'emballait, lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient. _Ridicule_, d'avoir l'impression que le monde autour d'eux se dissolvait dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. _Ridicule_, la pulsion qu'il éprouvait toujours lorsqu'il la voyait sourire. Il aimait la voir sourire. Il aurait aimé, davantage encore, pouvoir capturer son sourire d'un baiser. _Ridicule_.

« Tu voulais de l'espace. » lui rappela-t-elle, presque à contrecœur, lorsqu'il leva une main hésitante pour replacer derrière son oreille la mèche rebelle qui ne voulait pas tenir en place. « Tu voulais… »

De l'espace. Pour avoir l'esprit clair, une chose qu'il était impossible d'avoir avec elle.

Mais, l'espace, décida-t-il, en laissant sa main courir le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton, était une notion tout à fait surfaite.

« Si tu fais ça parce que Harry est revenu… » gronda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, pourtant, et il fit un pas en avant, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre lui et la table.

« _Draco_. » répéta-t-elle, en posant sa main libre sur son torse. Essayait-elle de le repousser ? Si tel était le cas, elle manquait singulièrement de conviction.

Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il n'aurait eu qu'à baisser légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. Arrachant finalement son regard au sien, il baissa les yeux vers sa bouche.

« Draco. » souffla-t-elle, avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Et, vraiment, cela aurait dû être illégal. Il aurait dû y avoir une loi, quelque part, qui lui interdisait de faire ça, parce que… Comment résister ?

Ses doigts se contractèrent lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Sa chemise allait être froissée, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Pas alors que…

« Mr Malfoy ! Miss Granger ! » s'exclama Slughorn, bien, _bien_ trop proche.

Draco fit un tel bon en arrière qu'il trébucha sur son tabouret, et manqua s'étaler par terre. Il se retint au mur, au tout dernier moment. Ça ne sauva ni le tabouret, ni la potion que Granger heurta dans son propre mouvement de surprise.

« Un T. » lâcha Slughorn, en secouant la tête, d'un air déçu. « À mes meilleurs élèves. Une honte. Je vous prierai de conserver un comportement convenable durant les heures de cours, jeunes gens, c'est la deuxième fois que je vous avertis cette année. » L'homme soupira. « Nettoyez-moi tout ça, s'il vous plaît. »

Granger, rouge comme une écrevisse, se dépêcha d'aller chercher les serpillières pour éponger la potion renversée sur le sol. Draco se racla la gorge, conscient que la plupart des élèves les regardaient avec amusement ou curiosité, conscient, surtout, du regard insistant de Potter. Il finit par affronter les yeux verts, accusateurs, posés sur lui, en redressant le menton. Il n'avait honte de rien. Pourquoi aurait-il eu honte d'embrasser Granger ? Elle était jolie, intelligente et il… Non, il n'avait pas honte. Et Potter pouvait ravaler sa grimace dégoûtée, il se passerait de sa bénédiction. Il leva un sourcil, en guise de défi, mais le Gryffondor retourna à son chaudron.

Dans leur coin, Blaise et Weasley ricanaient comme deux abrutis.

« Aide-moi. » exigea Granger, accroupie par terre, visiblement contrariée. « Je ne vais pas tout ramasser toute seule. »

Il attrapa la baguette qu'il avait posée sur la table, en levant les yeux au ciel, mais elle la lui arracha des mains avant qu'il ait pu jeter la formule.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser de magie sur la poudre de fée. » siffla-t-elle, en posant la baguette par terre pour se remettre à tenter d'éponger. « Où as-tu la tête ? »

Le rictus, qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer, dut être une réponse évidente parce qu'elle rougit davantage encore, ce qu'il n'aurait sincèrement pas cru possible.

« Crétin. » marmonna-t-elle, en baissant la tête. Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et attrapa une des serpillères, mais il était bien trop occupé à se demander jusqu'où descendait son rougissement – parce que son cou n'était pas épargné – pour être tout à fait efficace.

« Arrête. » gronda-t-elle. « On a suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » protesta-t-il, en faisant attention à ne pas tacher son pantalon avec les restes de la potion.

Il aurait dû voir venir la claque qu'elle lui asséna sur le bras, mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, il flottait tellement sur son nuage qu'il ne la sentit même pas.

« Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi. » décréta-t-elle.

« J'aurais aimé avoir le temps d'exercer un _peu plus_ d'influence. » répliqua-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle pouffa, et, avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, ils riaient tous les deux aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient, sous le regard désapprobateur mais amusé de Slughorn.

Ils finirent de nettoyer rapidement et, faute d'avoir autre chose à faire, rangèrent leurs affaires.

« Tu ne devrais pas te sentir menacé par Harry. » déclara-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est revenu que les choses doivent changer. »

Il se demanda si elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait. Il était évident, pour lui, que le retour de Potter changeait tout. Leur place dans le jeu venait de changer à nouveau. La sienne, surtout. L'influence qu'elle avait détenu, jusque là, sur leurs camarades était due à la disparition de Potter, et à présent…

« Je ne l'aime pas. » lâcha-t-il, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir. « Ça ne va pas changer. »

Elle croisa les bras et appuya sa hanche contre la table. Il tenta de l'ignorer, en observant la manière dont le chaudron de Londubat bouillonnait, mais il avait déjà du mal à détacher son regard d'elle en temps normal, alors, quand il venait à peine de manquer s'embrasser… Avaient-ils manqué s'embrasser ou bien cela comptait-il comme un baiser ? Leurs lèvres _s'étaient_ touchées…

« Tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup non plus, au début. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Qui a dit que je t'aimais davantage maintenant ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

Avait-elle conscience de lui forcer la main en permanence ?

« D'accord. » soupira-t-il. « Je vais essayer de faire un effort. »

Le sourire radieux lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai dit _essayer, _Granger. » grommela-t-il.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est tout ce que je demande. » répondit-elle.

Foutus Gryffondors ! À trop les fréquenter, eux, les Serpentards, ils devenaient un peu trop doué dans l'art de la manipulation.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry dévala les marches de la volière, sans grand entrain. Il s'était éclipsé, dès la fin du cours de potions, en lançant l'excuse vague qu'il voulait aller voir Hedwige. Ce n'était qu'un demi-prétexte. Sa chouette, elle, au moins, avait été enchantée de le revoir et il avait été heureux de la retrouver, mais, en vérité, ce qu'il avait surtout désiré, c'était un peu de calme.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu une minute pour souffler de la journée. D'abord, il y avait eu le réveil, plutôt étrange, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et l'intégralité des élèves de sa maison qui voulaient le féliciter, lui parler, lui souhaiter la bienvenue… Ensuite, il y avait le petit-déjeuner, complètement bizarre, où Hermione, Ron et lui s'étaient retrouvés noyés entre les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et même quelques Serpentards… Pire, il s'était même trompé en allant s'asseoir, machinalement, à la table des serpents et personne n'avait trouvé ça surprenant. Pourquoi donc ? Apparemment, plus personne ne s'asseyait par Maison, à présent.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'entrevue avec McGonagall, où elle avait examiné des papiers que Snape-Prince – _Snape_, il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui comme à Snape-Prince – lui avait visiblement transmis, provenant de son séjour en soixante-quinze. Son relevé de notes, des appréciations de ses Professeurs, un résumé du programme scolaire… Elle avait décrété, un peu surprise, que vu le très bon niveau qu'il avait acquis, cette année là, il n'aurait probablement pas trop de mal à suivre, mais que si jamais il éprouvait des difficultés dans une matière ou une autre, il devait se sentir libre de venir la trouver, elle, ou un autre professeur. Puis Mrs Weasley et Bill étaient arrivés, et ils n'avaient plus eu le temps de discuter de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec Poudlard.

Il avait été heureux de revoir Mrs Weasley. Un peu gêné de devoir lui présenter ses condoléances, surtout avec Bill qui était resté planté là, à les scruter comme un faucon… Il semblait à Harry que Bill avait beaucoup changé, mais il s'était bien gardé d'en faire la réflexion à Ron.

Ron et Hermione. Combien d'amis, _exactement_, ces deux là s'étaient-ils faits durant son absence ? Ils n'avaient jamais été tout à fait des parias, tous les trois, mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi populaires. Ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas pu faire un pas dans un couloir sans que quelqu'un ne les aborde. Et ce n'était pas simplement Harry qui les intéressait, comme il l'avait cru au début, ce n'étaient pas simplement des curieux… Ils avaient tous un mot pour Ron ou Hermione, surtout Hermione, et ses meilleurs amis les traitaient comme s'ils discutaient régulièrement.

C'était bien simple, entre Ginny, Luna Lovegood, les deux sœurs Greengrass, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Zabini, et il devait certainement en oublier quelques uns, il n'avait pas été seul avec Hermione et Ron de la journée. Et ses amis n'avaient pas eu l'air de penser que cela sortait de l'ordinaire.

Lorsque Ron lui avait proposé de demander à Zabini si faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre en potions l'aurait dérangé, Harry avait accueilli avec un soulagement sans bornes l'occasion d'être un peu tranquille. Bien entendu… Le cours de potions ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu non plus.

Enfin…

Il supposait que pour un contrôle qu'il n'avait pas travaillé, cela aurait pu être pire. Slughorn lui avait proposé de ne pas prendre la note en compte si elle était mauvaise, ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Mais, il doutait d'avoir totalement raté le test, à défaut d'avoir réussi la potion. Entre Severus et Lily, il avait suffisamment révisé pour les B.U.S.E.s… Non, le problème venait d'ailleurs. À savoir : _Malfoy_.

Ce dernier avait pris grand soin de l'éviter tout au long de la journée, ce pour quoi Harry était reconnaissant. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans un univers parallèle – un _vrai_, pour le coup – il n'avait pas besoin, en prime, de subir les attaques verbales du Serpentard. Cependant, il avait bien remarqué que le comportement du Sang-Pur avait contrarié ses amis. Ron avait tenté d'attirer trois fois son attention au petit-déjeuner, sans y parvenir, jusqu'à ce que Zabini lui conseille de laisser tomber. Et Hermione…

Que se passait-il entre Hermione et Malfoy ?

Il avait bien essayé de demander à Ron, durant la Divination, mais ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel et lui avait dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en mêler parce que ces deux là étaient idiots. Il avait toujours su que Malfoy était un idiot, mais Hermione ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus choqué pendant le cours de potion : qu'Hermione obtienne un T, qu'elle laisse Malfoy la peloter, ou qu'elle adopte un comportement aussi inconvenant dans une salle de classe, en plein milieu d'un contrôle ? _Malfoy_. Malfoy. _Malfoy_, pour l'amour du ciel !

Pire, après l'incident, alors que la moitié de la classe se répandait en remarques et ricanements moqueurs, il avait croisé le regard de Malfoy. Et… il n'avait _vraiment pas_ eu l'intention de faire plus que de le fusiller des yeux, mais… Il n'y avait aucune défense… Ça avait été si facile de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de sa tête… Snape l'aurait tué s'il avait su. Il n'avait fait que frôlé son esprit, vraiment, rien de bien méchant…

Ça avait suffi pour le laisser figé d'horreur. Ce n'était pas du cinéma… Ce n'était pas un jeu ou un stratagème… Malfoy avait véritablement des sentiments pour Hermione.

Dans quel monde de fou était-il tombé ?

Que Malfoy tombe sous le charme d'Hermione, il pouvait le comprendre. Hermione était comme une sœur pour lui et, parfois, elle l'agaçait avec la même ferveur que Ginny mettait à contrarier Ron, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était aveugle. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi jolie que Lavande, Parvati, ou… ou même Ginny, mais elle avait du charme.

Mais comment _Hermione_ pouvait-elle laisser _Malfoy_ poser ses sales pattes sur elle ? Il avait passé les quatre dernières années à les insulter à chaque détour de couloir… Comment pouvait-elle pardonner ça ?

Certes, on pouvait en dire autant de Snape, mais c'était tout à fait différent…

Il poussa les portes de la bibliothèque et s'enfonça entre les rayonnages, saluant distraitement, d'un geste de la main, les jumeaux qui occupaient une table, près de la fenêtre, avec Angelina, Katie et Lee Jordan. Ils paraissaient tous plus occupés à chahuter qu'à travailler, cela dit. Il eut beau fouiller les recoins habituels, il ne trouva pas les autres, alors il poursuivit un peu plus loin, à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione.

Son meilleur ami lui avait bien dit, pourtant, qu'ils comptaient aller à la bibliothèque… Mais pourquoi aller s'installer tout au bout pour…

Parce que c'était au bout qu'il y avait les plus grandes tables. Et vu le nombre de personnes, il fallait bien au moins deux tables, poussées l'une contre l'autre, à la va-vite.

« Je t'ai gardé une place, Harry ! » le héla Hermione, avec un grand sourire, en l'apercevant.

Elle ôta son sac de la chaise à côté d'elle et Harry, n'ayant plus le choix de s'éclipser, s'installa à la place qui lui avait été désigné, coincé entre Hermione et Zabini. Au moins, songea-t-il, il avait Ron en face. Certes, ça signifiait qu'il était aussi dans l'entourage de Malfoy qui, assis en face d'Hermione et à côté de Ron, était affalé sur son siège dans une attitude qu'il espérait sans doute faire passer pour de la nonchalance chic. À côté de Malfoy, il y avait Luna et à côté de Luna, Neville, puis Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Ginny, une Serpentard qu'on lui avait présenté au petit-déjeuner – Astoria ? Quelque chose comme ça – et puis, de l'autre côté d'Hermione, Greengrass.

Un _petit_ groupe d'étude, avait dit Ron.

« Je peux voir tes cours ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, faute de trouver autre chose à dire.

Il fallait bien qu'il commence à organiser ses propres notes… McGonagall lui avait dit que ni elle, ni Flitwick n'avait beaucoup changé leur programme… Slughorn, en revanche, avait suivi le syllabus laissé par Snape et Snape n'avait certainement pas les mêmes standards que le vieux Maître des Potions. Pareil pour les cours de Soins aux Créatures, la Divination, l'Histoire de la Magie, et la Défense… Il lui faudrait se mettre à jour. Quoi qu'en Défense…

« Prends les miens. » proposa Zabini, quand Hermione mit trop longtemps à se débattre avec la multitude de parchemins étalés entre elle et Malfoy.

Slughorn leur avait donné une dissertation à faire, en plus, pour rattraper leur note catastrophique.

« Euh… » hésita-t-il, en prenant le classeur que le Serpentard poussait vers lui. « Merci. »

Le garçon lui répondit d'un geste négligeant et retourna au manuel de Défense.

Harry, au bout de plusieurs minutes, finit par se détendre. Une fois que l'on avait fait abstraction des chuchotements et petits rires, à l'autre bout de la table, ce n'était pas si terrible. Zabini étudiait en silence, Ron peinait visiblement avec son devoir de Métamorphose, et Hermione sermonnait Malfoy sur la marche à suivre pour un philtre de force, ce qui ne tarda pas à dégénérer en chamailleries suffisamment bon enfant pour qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Les notes de Zabini étaient parfaitement organisées comparées aux siennes. Ça lui prit un temps fou de remettre ses propres parchemins dans l'ordre et il se sentit idiot lorsqu'il trouva, perdue au milieu de ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie, une fiche appartenant à Lily. Il retraça l'écriture familière du bout des doigts et dut ravaler un immense sentiment de chagrin. Combien de temps passerait-elle à chercher cette fiche avant d'abandonner ? Emprunterait-elle celle de Severus ? Que faisaient-ils à ce moment précis ? Enfin… Peut-être pas_ à ce moment précis_. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir la vie qu'ils avaient eu, après son départ. Étaient-ils heureux ? Ensemble ? Étaient-ils seulement toujours vivants ?

« Il faut remuer quatre fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis rajouter une pincée de peau de salamandre broyée. » lâcha-t-il brusquement, sans même s'en apercevoir, mettant un terme à la dispute qui enflait à sa gauche.

Hermione et Malfoy se turent brusquement pour le dévisager, Ron cessa d'écrire et Neville lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Les autres continuèrent de discuter tranquillement.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué dans le livre, Potter. » répliqua le Serpentard, sèchement.

« Il a raison, Harry. » renchérit Hermione, sourcils froncés, en feuilletant le manuel de potions. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent de salamandre… »

Harry haussa les épaules et intercala la fiche de Lily entre deux feuilles de cours, continuant sa réorganisation, sans plus leur prêter attention.

« J'ai vu mon père préparer suffisamment de philtres de force. » répondit-il, distraitement. « Les manuels n'ont pas toujours raison. »

« Et James Potter était un génie des potions, peut-être ? » se moqua Malfoy. « Parce que, si je me souviens bien, toi, tu ne l'es pas, alors… _Aïe_ ! »

Le Serpentard se pencha pour se masser le mollet sous la table, fusillant Hermione des yeux. Étant donné qu'elle lui rendit son regard noir, et qu'il savait, d'expérience, qu'elle pouvait faire très mal lorsqu'elle le voulait, Harry poursuivit sa tâche. C'était un peu sa faute de toute manière. Le mensonge était devenu tellement naturel, au cours des derniers mois, qu'il se référait automatiquement à Snape comme à son père, en public. Ça devrait changer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'erreur. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'était pas seul avec Ron et Hermione.

Ce qui, supposa-t-il, en faisant un petit tas avec ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie, n'était pas près d'arriver.

« Il était bon en potion, ton père ? » demanda Ron, en croisant les bras sur son parchemin, sans faire attention à l'encre qu'il étalait avec son poignet. « Tu n'avais pas l'air… Tu n'avais pas l'air de dire que vous vous entendiez très bien… »

Son meilleur ami semblait un peu gêné, Harry espérait qu'il l'était plus qu'un peu. Il voulait bien lui parler de James, mais certainement pas en public, et _encore moins_ devant Malfoy.

« Il se débrouille. » mentit-il. James était aussi mauvais que lui en potions.

« Il se débrouil_lait_. » marmonna Malfoy, avant de reculer précipitamment lorsque Hermione fit mine de lui décocher un nouveau coup de pied.

« Il se débrouillait. » confirma-t-il, parce que, pour une fois, le Sang-Pur avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas parler au présent de gens qui étaient morts depuis vingt ans ou il finirait par devenir fou.

« Tu as rencontré d'autres gens qu'on connait ? » demanda nerveusement Neville. « Dans le passé ? Est-ce que… »

Mais le garçon ne termina pas sa question, et Harry ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Si leurs places avaient été inversées…

« On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux. » proposa-t-il. Quand ils seraient seuls.

Neville accepta d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Tout le monde devait avoir compris qu'ils parlaient de ses parents, mais, bien heureusement, personne ne fit de réflexion désagréable. Pas même Malfoy.

« Vingt ans… » lança soudain Ginny. « C'est trop tard pour nos parents, hein ? Ils n'étaient plus à l'école ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry, en mettant de côté ses cours de Métamorphose. « J'ai rencontré tes oncles, une fois, par contre. Fabian et Gideon. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Fred et George. »

« Snape devait être encore à Poudlard. » remarqua soudain Astoria. Il était _presque_ sûr qu'elle s'appelait Astoria. « Il n'est pas si vieux que ça. »

Harry garda le silence, ignorant les regards curieux que lui jetaient les autres. Si Ron et Hermione se pensaient subtils, à avoir replongé dans leur travail respectif comme si ça ne les intéressait pas, ils avaient tort. Il leur faudrait apprendre à mentir avec plus de conviction.

« Je l'ai croisé quelques fois, oui. » offrit-il, finalement. « Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. »

« Et tu étais à Serpentard, alors ? » insista Astoria. « Ça doit être étrange de changer de Maison, au milieu de sa scolarité. Ce n'était pas trop dépaysant ? »

« J'étais davantage dépaysé par l'époque que par le décors. » répliqua-t-il, froidement, avant de se lever pour couper court à toute autre question.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'étagère la plus proche et feignit d'en parcourir les titres pendant plusieurs minutes. Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« Ça va ? » demanda son ami.

Imaginait-il la note d'incertitude dans sa voix ? Hermione et lui étaient nerveux, ils ne paraissaient pas savoir comme lui adresser la parole. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'étaient pas content de le voir, simplement… Harry avait l'impression qu'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de lui.

« Oui. » lâcha-t-il. « J'avais besoin d'un livre, c'est tout. »

Ron parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux.

« C'est la section sur les runes anciennes. » remarqua son meilleur ami.

Et Hermione était la seule d'entre eux à suivre les cours de runes…

« J'aimerai juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille. » admit Harry. « Ginny et Neville, d'accord, mais les autres… Je ne les connais pas vraiment. Ce ne sont pas mes amis. »

« Ils ne poseront plus de questions. » offrit Ron. « Astoria n'est pas méchante. Elle ne voulait pas te blesser. »

Il tira un des livres au hasard, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir à la table les mains libres. Ron le suivit, mais resta un peu en retrait. Lorsqu'il fut rassis, il suffit qu'Hermione jette un seul coup d'œil au titre de l'ouvrage qu'il avait ramené pour qu'elle échange un long regard avec Ron. Harry les ignora tous et replaça les notes de Zabini devant leur propriétaire, qui ne leva pas le nez du manuel de Défense.

Les intentions d'Astoria, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'étaient tellement pas le problème…

« Dis-moi, Potter… » reprit Malfoy « Tu as soudoyé qui pour avoir des notes pareilles ? »

Harry cessa de feuilleter le livre sur les runes, auquel il ne comprenait rien, pour voir le Serpentard examiner ses anciens devoirs de Potions. Il manqua renverser la table en les lui arrachant des mains.

« _Draco_. » grinça Hermione. « Tu m'as promis. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça sur son siège, bras croisés, comme un gamin boudeur.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est susceptible. » grommela le Serpentard. « Je posais juste une question. »

« Tu peux la poser poliment. » répliqua Ron. « Ou tu peux dégager. »

Malfoy parut surpris par la virulence du Gryffondor. La joyeuse ambiance qui avait régné jusque là avait totalement disparu. Chacun était retourné à son travail, et le silence n'était troublé que par des raclements de gorge embarrassés.

« Je peux voir ? » demanda Hermione, avec incertitude.

Il haussa les épaules et lui passa ses vieux devoirs. Il y avait une très nette progression entre les premiers et les derniers. Des mois passés avec Severus et Snape-Prince avaient porté leurs fruits, il ne serait jamais un génie des potions, mais il s'y connaissait désormais suffisamment pour suivre des instructions et pour avoir une connaissance générale de la matière. Il était bien meilleur en Sortilèges également, grâce à Lily. Et puis, avec la poigne de fer que Snape-Prince avait eue sur ses prouesses académiques, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats…

Il n'était pas au niveau d'Hermione, loin de là, mais il n'était pas mauvais du tout.

« C'est vraiment bon ! » s'exclama son amie, sincèrement surprise. « Tu as fait des progrès. »

Il haussa les épaules et rangea le tout, ignorant les regards qu'échangeaient ses amis. Il se demanda s'il aurait été extrêmement impoli de quitter le groupe sans donner d'explication crédible. La bibliothèque, étrangement, lui semblait étouffante. Il avait chaud, il avait envie d'air frais, et il avait envie… Il avait envie d'aller dans la vieille classe de Divination pour râler en paix, en compagnie de Severus, sur l'injustice de la vie. Il avait envie de déblatérer, en sachant que son ami ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à fumer ses éternelles cigarettes. Il avait envie de regarder Lily dessiner. Il avait envie d'essayer de la convaincre de le laisser copier sur son devoir de Botanique…

« Au risque de me faire frapper, une nouvelle fois, par ton garde du corps… » lança Malfoy, parce que, très visiblement, il était physiquement incapable de se taire. « Cette attitude mélancolique de garçon torturé par la vie qui ne peut pas répondre à une simple question sans être heurté par des considérations métaphysiques… Ça fonctionne avec les filles ? »

Sa remarque dégoulinante de sarcasme énerva Harry au point qu'il aurait aimé lui demander si son attitude de petit con arrogant fonctionnait davantage, mais il ravala sa réplique au tout dernier moment. Trop de mois passés à Serpentard pour qu'il tombe dans ce genre de piège grossier, destiné à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas. » rétorqua-t-il, tout à fait calmement. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Zabini ? C'est davantage son style que le mien. »

Il y eut comme un soupir collectif autour de la table. Harry nota que plus d'une baguette trainait à portée de main.

Zabini qui, jusque là, était demeuré absorbé par son livre, releva la tête et dévisagea Harry, quelques secondes, cherchant probablement à déterminer s'il y avait une insulte là-dessous. Le Serpentard dut conclure qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'attaquer parce qu'il se tourna vers Malfoy, avec un rictus amusé.

« Et te revoilà, encore une fois, à te soucier du succès de Potter auprès de la gente féminine… » remarqua Zabini. « Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi il y a des rumeurs… »

_Ne dis plus jamais que je suis _ton_ Malfoy, Potter, il y a suffisamment de rumeurs comme ça._

Harry grogna et se frotta le front, assailli par le souvenir soudain. Encore une fois King's Cross, encore une fois Malfoy, encore une fois…

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione, dans un murmure. « Est-ce que c'est ta cicatrice ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ça n'arrive plus. »

Plus avec l'Occlumencie.

« Après ce qui s'est passé en potions ? » se moqua Greengrass. « Plus personne ne fera attention à ces rumeurs _là_. Je parie que Pansy a déjà inventé une histoire totalement abracadabrante. »

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent brusquement en rouge.

« Je l'ai entendue dire à Lavande qu'Hermione lui avait fait boire un philtre d'amour. » intervint Ron.

« Bon ça suffit. » râla Malfoy « Passons à autre chose. »

« Pas si vite ! » protesta Ginny. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en potions ? »

Hermione lâcha un grognement et se cacha, plus ou moins efficacement, derrière ses mains. Malfoy, de son côté, sans rougir, ne paraissait pas totalement à l'aise.

Bien fait, songea Harry, en rangeant discrètement ses affaires dans son sac. Le temps qu'il ait terminé, ils étaient tous si occupés à se moquer de l'un ou de l'autre, que personne ne le vit s'en aller. Zabini lui jeta bien un coup d'œil, mais il eut la bonne grâce de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la première tourelle pourvue d'un chemin de ronde et il passa plusieurs minutes à aspirer l'air à pleins poumon, rassuré par la vision familière du domaine qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il ne rentra que lorsque le froid se fit trop mordant.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver, à nouveau, au milieu du groupe d'adolescents, alors il se mit à déambuler sans véritable but. Ses pas l'entrainèrent vers le portrait des loups qui gardaient leurs appartements. Leurs _anciens_ appartements. Il eut beau donner des mots de passe, le portrait refusa de s'ouvrir. Peut-être qu'avec la carte des Maraudeurs… Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne trouverait rien, là derrière. Ce n'était pas une porte vers le passé.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter vers la Tour des Gryffondors, non sans avoir combattu l'envie de descendre vers la salle commune des Serpentards, lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de griffes raclant la pierre.

Il était sûr que c'étaient des griffes.

Le bruit était trop caractéristique.

Il se souvenait encore du raclement que celles de Remus produisaient, lorsqu'il l'avait poursuivi dans toute la Cabane Hurlante…

C'était un bruit de griffes, et un bruit de _grosses_ griffes.

Il accéléra un peu le pas, espérant sans y croire que ce n'était que son imagination. Le bruit le poursuivit. Pire, il se coupla d'un halètement.

Malgré lui, il se mit à repenser à cette nuit où il avait cru se lancer à la poursuite de Severus mais s'était retrouvé face à l'énorme mâchoire de Remus… Le bruit des griffes, le halètement… Tout était similaire. Mais c'était impossible. La lune n'était pas pleine, le soleil n'était même pas couché… Et ils étaient à Poudlard. _Surtout_, ils étaient à _Poudlard_…

Il arrivait en vue d'un escalier, les couloirs étaient déserts – parce que, bien entendu, il avait choisi un moment où la plupart des gens étaient enfermés dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque pour se balader dans le château – c'était le moment où jamais. S'il s'engageait dans l'escalier et que la bête choisissait ce moment pour lui sauter dessus…

Il monta trois marches, juste assez pour gagner un peu de hauteur, et pivota, baguette tendue. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son premier sortilège que _la_ _chose_ lui sautait dessus. Le poids le fit partir à la renverse, son dos heurta les marches trop brutalement pour que le choc ne laisse pas d'hématomes, et il glissa jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, aux prises avec l'animal.

Était-ce un loup-garou ? Impossible à dire, il n'y voyait rien. Il avait empoigné la fourrure sombre à deux mains et tirait sans ménagement pour l'éloigner de lui mais les mâchoires de l'animal luttaient pour atteindre sa gorge et…

Il n'avait même pas tenu vingt-quatre heures avant de se retrouver en danger de mort. Quand il trouverait son cadavre, Snape-Prince allait le ramener à la vie pour le simple plaisir de le tuer à nouveau, songea Harry, en lâchant l'animal d'une main pour essayer de trouver sa baguette à tâtons.

Comment un _foutu_ loup-garou se retrouvait-il en liberté, en pleine journée, à Poudlard ?

L'animal couina lorsqu'Harry lui décocha un coup de genou en plein ventre.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisamment pour le déloger, il était trop lourd et trop déterminé.

Désarmé, Harry se débattit, agrippa la fourrure, tenta de repousser le monstre…

Rien n'y fit.


	3. Some May Call It a Curse

_Freeeee from desire! I'm freeee from desire! Enfin, presque. Tout d'abord merci à vous pour vos messages de soutien, d'encouragement et tout et tout, vous êtes extras. Ensuite, désolée pour l'attente, je sais que beaucoup ont été un peu frustrés (merci particulièrement à ceux qui ont été polis dans cette frustration, ceux qui l'ont un peu moins été, je vous pardonne mais à titre indicatif il suffit de m'ordonner de faire quelque chose pour que j'ai précisément envie de faire l'inverse, évitez donc de me dire d'un ton péremptoire de ne pas publier de Hunger Games si vous voulez obtenir la suite d'HP ^^). _

_Bon, j'espère que l'attente entre ce chapitre et le prochain sera moins long mais pour être tout à fait franche, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à retourner à la publication tous les 15 jours pour le moment. J'ai très peu de chapitres d'avance (genre... 2) et je n'ai pas vraiment tout le loisir que j'aimerai consacrer à cette historie. Là encore je sais ce que certains d'entre vous vont me dire : Tu as bien le temps d'écrire du HG tous les jours. Et là encore je répondrais que la qualité du HG en question est bien moindre, souvent griffonnée à la hâte et pas approfondi comme Le Dernier Secret exige de l'être. A ça s'ajoute que j'avouerai très franchement être un petit peu coincé sur un pov à un certain moment et que les chapitres, en raison du nombre de perso, sont quand même très long et prennent donc du temps. Comprenez que pour 3 pages de Hunger Games, vous avez quand même entre 15 et 30 pages d'Hp, donc, c'est plus long mais, en même temps, y en a plus. :) _

_Bref, cette parenthèse étant refermée, merci pour vos reviews, messages et tweets. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_Enjoy & Review!_

* * *

_Some may call it a curse  
A life like mine  
But others, a blessing  
It's certainly a lonely life  
But a fulfilling one and the best  
It's my cross to bear  
And I'll bear it gladly  
Someone has to take a stand against evil  
Why should it not be me?_

Why not me ? - Within Temptation

_Certains pourraient qualifier de malédiction_

_une vie comme la mienne_

_Mais d'autres l'appelleraient une bénédiction._

_Il s'agit certainement d'une vie solitaire _

_mais c'est la plus épanouissante et la meilleure_

_C'est la croix que je dois porter,_

_et je la porte avec joie. _

_Quelqu'un doit s'opposer aux forces du mal_

_Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas moi? _

Why not me ? - Within Temptation

_**Chapitre 3 : Some May Call It A Curse**_

Les mâchoires monstrueuses claquèrent une fois, beaucoup trop près de sa gorge, mais Harry tint bon et, l'ayant attrapé par la peau du cou, tendit les bras aussi fort que possible pour éloigner le monstre. L'animal laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et éloigna suffisamment son énorme tête pour que le garçon puisse, _enfin_, l'apercevoir.

Ce n'était pas un loup-garou.

Évidemment que ce n'était pas un loup-garou. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune et il faisait encore jour. Quel idiot, il faisait.

L'énorme chien noir poussa un nouveau couinement et Harry lâcha sa fourrure, ne souhaitant pas lui faire mal. Certes, il aurait préféré que Sirius respecte sa volonté et se tienne loin de lui pendant quelques temps, mais il n'y avait pas véritablement cru. Et il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser.

Une langue râpeuse passa sur sa figure plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry repousse le chien sans ménagement pour s'asseoir, notant au passage qu'il avait de nouveaux hématomes pour sa collection. Patmol aboya joyeusement et voulu recommencer à lui sauter dessus, mais le Gryffondor le tint fermement éloigné d'une main. De l'autre, il essuya la bave que le molosse avait fait dégouliner sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, trop froidement.

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait désiré attendre quelques jours avant de revoir Sirius. Pour se préparer. Pour parvenir à ériger une distance entre le Sirius du passé et celui du présent. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire avant de devoir affronter Dumbledore ou McGonagall mais c'étaient des cas de figures tout à fait différent. Le premier ne lui en avait jamais voulu personnellement et la deuxième était morte, c'était totalement différent de l'attitude de son parrain. De tous les Maraudeurs, il avait été le pire. Pendant des mois et des mois, il s'était acharné à l'humilier, le rabaisser et le blesser, à tout bout de champ – ce qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté durant la fin de son séjour, afin de ne pas partir sur une note désagréable. Mais oublier ? Pardonner ?

Oh, sur ce point, il comprenait parfaitement Snape.

Et Sirius n'avait beau pas être la même personne que l'adolescent qui l'avait martyrisé en 1975, il était compliqué de voir les différences.

Le chien s'assit brusquement et inclina la tête sur le côté, langue pendante, avant d'aboyer.

Harry n'avait pas très envie de jouer aux charades.

« Transforme-toi ou laisse-moi tranquille. » lâcha-t-il, en se relevant. « Je parle Fourchelang, pas la langue des chiens. »

Il ramassa son sac, sa baguette et tourna le dos à l'animal, s'attendant à moitié à ce que les crocs de Patmol se plante dans son sac pour le retenir. Ce fut une main tout à fait humaine qui attrapa son bras et le traîna à l'intérieur de la pièce la plus proche. Une ancienne salle de classe, complètement vide, dont une fenêtre était fêlée. Leur entrée souleva des particules de poussières qui se mirent à danser dans la lumière froide qui passait à travers les vitres.

Harry se dégagea et s'éloigna de son parrain, se forçant à ranger sa baguette. Ce n'était pas une confrontation. Ce n'était pas un règlement de compte. Ce n'était pas le Sirius Black qui l'avait jeté dans la gueule, pas si proverbiale, du loup. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui tourner le dos.

Excepté qu'Harry ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes, avant de se retourner, pour lui faire face. Sirius, comme tout le reste, avait changé pendant son absence. Il avait quitté un homme à l'aspect négligé, traqué, presque sauvage malgré sa gentillesse… Les vêtements du Sirius qu'il avait devant lui n'étaient plus en lambeaux, et n'étaient certainement pas de seconde main. Il était habillé à la moldu, jean noir, haut noir, et blouson en cuir qui lui donnait l'air dangereux qu'affectionnaient les motards, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts et beaucoup moins emmêlés… Il arborait toujours une barbe de trois jours mais il était évident que l'aspect mal rasé était étudié davantage que le résultat d'un manque de temps. Il était moins maigre, moins famélique du moins, il devait manger à sa faim. Il avait également repris un peu de muscles et son regard, sans être totalement libéré de la lueur tourmentée qui y régnait souvent, paraissait plus clair, plus lucide. L'un dans l'autre, Sirius semblait être un homme transformé. La liberté lui réussissait.

Harry aurait été ravi pour son parrain si cette transformation n'avait pas l'effet regrettable de le faire ressembler davantage à l'adolescent qu'à l'évadé d'Azkaban. Ça aurait probablement été plus facile si Sirius avait eu l'aspect cadavérique de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré en troisième année.

« Harry… » souffla finalement Sirius.

Le garçon s'aperçut, alors, qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à examiner l'autre. Son parrain ne paraissait pas apprécier totalement ce qu'il voyait. Harry ne se sentait pas bien différent, pourtant, mais Hermione avait dit qu'il avait un peu changé, physiquement. Il avait grandi, sans s'en rendre compte, il était un peu plus musclé, sans que cela soit vraiment flagrant, à cause des entraînements de Terrens et de Snape-Prince… Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son corps. Ça, Hermione ne l'avait pas dit, mais il le savait. Snape-Prince l'avait bien formé. Il savait bouger rapidement, avec fluidité… À Serpentard, il avait appris à avoir l'air bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Et, à l'instant, il n'était _pas_ à l'aise.

« Où sont tes lunettes ? » demanda son parrain.

Pourquoi tout le monde lui posait cette question là ? Était-il défini par ces horribles lunettes, choisies par la Tante Pétunia, en plus de tous leurs défauts ?

« J'ai des lentilles. » répondit-il, comme il l'avait répondu à tous les autres, ce jour là.

Sirius accepta l'explication d'un hochement de tête, puis lui offrit un de ces sourires exubérants qu'il avait si souvent vu sur le visage de l'adolescent lorsqu'il s'adressait à James ou un autre des Maraudeurs.

« Ça te va bien. » jugea l'homme, avant de faire un pas en avant, bras grands ouverts.

Harry envisagea, l'espace d'une seconde, d'accepter l'étreinte, simplement parce que son parrain lui faisait de la peine. Il n'y pouvait rien, lui, si les choses avaient changé. Sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Certes, le Sirius Black qu'il avait devant lui ne l'avait jamais appelé 'princesse' ou entraîné vers la Cabane Hurlante, mais… Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait, à lui, il l'avait fait à Severus. Et Severus n'avait eu que Lily, dans leur ligne temporelle, et puis, lorsqu'elle s'était fâchée, il n'avait plus eu personne. Et imaginer Severus, seul, face aux plaisanteries mesquines des quatre Maraudeurs…

Est-ce que ça changeait véritablement quelque chose que ce Sirius ne soit pas le même que celui des années soixante-dix ? Au fond, ils étaient la même personne.

Harry n'était pas hypocrite. Il n'avait jamais voulu être hypocrite.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

Sirius laissa retomber lentement les bras, l'air tellement peiné qu'Harry s'en voulut. Presque. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute, après tout, il lui avait demandé du temps, de l'espace… Si son parrain avait su attendre un peu… Ne serait-ce que quelques jours…

« Harry… » déclara son parrain, d'un ton sérieux. « Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Dumbledore. Mais, quoi que ce soit… »

« Dumbledore ? » coupa-t-il, étonné. Son regard parcourut rapidement les murs nus, soulagé de ne pas y trouver de portraits. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que leur conversation demeurerait forcément entre eux, des portraits, il y en avait plein le hall. Il n'avait rien à cacher à Dumbledore, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure et il n'appréciait pas tellement l'idée qu'on puisse espionner ses discussions. « _Assurdiato._ »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu. »

Harry balaya sa question d'un geste de la main. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… » répéta l'Animagus, plus contrarié que perplexe, à présent. « Mais te voir, bien sûr ! As-tu une idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait, ces derniers mois ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort ! Je le _savais_ ! »

Le garçon se força à sourire. « Hermione et Ron m'ont dit que pratiquement tout le monde avait abandonné espoir de nous revoir. »

« Pas moi ! _Jamais_, Harry. » s'énerva Sirius, en faisant un nouveau pas vers lui. Harry recula d'autant et son parrain s'immobilisa, semblant finalement remarquer que son filleul n'était pas enchanté par l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui. En y repensant à deux fois, le Gryffondor n'était pas certain qu'un _assurdiato_ fût un choix judicieux. Non pas qu'il pense que Sirius puisse s'en prendre à lui, mais...

« Merci. » hésita-t-il. Que répondre à ce genre d'affirmation ? « Tu avais raison, tu vois. Je suis rentré. Et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, alors… On se verra une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Il esquissa un pas vers la porte, mais Sirius lui barra le chemin.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Dumbledore. » réitéra l'Animagus. « Mais quoi qu'il t'ait dit, c'est faux. »

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'y échapperait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, Sirius ne le laisserait pas en paix. Il n'avait aucune intention de composer avec la paranoïa de son parrain. Pas quand les insultes et railleries étaient aussi claires dans sa mémoire.

« Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit sur toi, Sirius. » démentit-il. « Par contre, il était censé _te_ dire que je ne voulais pas te voir, pour le moment. Je suppose que j'aurais dû le faire moi-même. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. »

On aurait dit qu'il venait de lui jeter un doloris, mais Harry refusa de se laisser attendrir.

« Tu peux m'écrire. » lâcha-t-il. « Mais je ne veux pas te voir. Pas pour l'instant. »

Considérant que la conversation était close, il contourna son parrain et marcha vers la porte, avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il se retrouva violemment agrippé par le bras et poussé contre le mur, le bout d'une baguette enfoncée dans le creux de sa gorge.

Quelques bleus de plus, songea Harry, la joue écrasée contre la pierre, non sans ironie.

« Où Harry Potter m'a-t-il vu pour la première fois ? » grinça Sirius, si près de lui qu'Harry pouvait sentir le tabac froid dans son haleine.

Son parrain lui tordait l'épaule et un faux mouvement l'aurait probablement déboîtée, mais le Survivant refusait de se faire agresser par Sirius Black, qu'importe son âge ou ses intentions. Sirius était, de toute manière, un idiot. Il tenait son bras gauche, mais il lui suffit de donner un léger coup de poignet pour que sa baguette tombe dans sa main droite. Qu'avait dit Snape, déjà ? Un informulé, même faible, pouvait se révéler efficace ? Il jeta un _expulso_ qui projeta son parrain à quelques mètres, suffisamment loin, en tout cas, pour qu'Harry se retourne et le désarme.

Allongé sur le dos, dans la poussière, Sirius l'observait avec une colère et une haine telle que le Gryffondor comprit qu'il le prenait pour un imposteur. Bien sûr. C'était plus simple que de se remettre en question ou de simplement demander pourquoi Harry était contrarié.

« Magnolia Crescent. » répondit-il, en lançant sa baguette par terre. « C'est bien moi, Sirius. Et je ne veux pas te voir, pour le moment. Dans quelques jours, peut-être. »

Et c'était déjà une concession, en ce qui le concernait.

Il se détourna et repartit vers la porte, mais…

« Le Harry que je connais n'agirait pas comme ça. » lança Sirius. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et occluda les émotions volatiles qui voulaient le pousser à la fureur. Le sentiment d'impuissance, les humiliations, les rires moqueurs… Il enfouit le tout derrière des murs de flammes et s'efforça de conserver un semblant de calme.

« J'ai grandi. » lâcha-t-il, en serrant les poings.

Il se retourna, à nouveau, incapable de supporter l'idée de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui tournait le dos, Sirius finissait par l'attaquer.

Évidemment, lui tourner le dos l'aurait empêché de voir cette grimace haineuse sur le visage de son parrain, toujours assis par terre, là où il était tombé… Il n'en fut ni surpris, ni particulièrement touché. Il avait l'habitude. Le comportement de Sirius s'était amélioré depuis qu'il savait qu'Harry était le fils de James, mais il avait eu des mois pour admirer cette expression si particulière de dégoût à chaque fois que l'Animagus posait les yeux sur lui.

Excepté que, ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle était dirigée.

« _Snape_. » cracha Sirius. « C'est ce cloporte qui… »

Le sortilège partit tout seul. _Vraiment_. Une chance qu'il se soit retenu au dernier moment. L'étincelle rouge s'enfonça dans le sol, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'entrejambes de Sirius qui recula précipitamment.

« Harry ! » glapit son parrain.

« C'est la première et la _dernière_ fois que je le dis. » déclara-t-il. Ses doigts serraient la hampe de sa baguette avec tellement de force que ses phalanges lui faisaient mal. « Si tu ne te tiens pas loin de Severus, ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole. »

Sirius le fixa du regard, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa surprise.

« Mais… Mais… » balbutia finalement l'Animagus, sans faire un geste pour se relever. « Tu le détestes. »

Et Hermione exécrait Malfoy et Ron était persuadé que les Serpentards étaient le mal incarné.

« Les choses _changent_. » répliqua-t-il. « Ces derniers mois, Severus et Snape étaient de mon côté. Toi, en revanche, ça t'amusait bien de faire rire la galerie en me… »

Il s'interrompit. Ça n'en valait pas la peine et c'était injuste. Ce n'était pas ce Sirius. Severus n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il défende son honneur de la sorte. Et Snape non plus.

Cette fois, il s'en allait.

« Harry. » insista Sirius, en se remettant debout. « Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit… »

« Il ne m'a _rien_ dit. » coupa-t-il, en levant les bras et en les laissant retomber lourdement sous le coup de l'énervement. « Ce n'est pas Snape le problème, c'est _toi_. C'est… »

C'était les nouveaux amis de Ron et d'Hermione qui ne les laissaient pas tranquilles. C'était l'absence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu qui avait le don de le dérider en toutes circonstances. C'était le vide, à côté de lui, à chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour parler à Sev. C'était l'impossibilité de se réfugier dans les appartements gardés par les loups et de prétendre, pour un temps, que sa vie était normale. C'était la prophétie qui pesait plus lourdement sur ses épaules qu'elle ne l'avait fait dans les années soixante-dix. C'était l'horcruxe qu'il sentait s'agiter, à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère. C'étaient tous les secrets qu'il gardait encore, alors qu'il s'était promis qu'il n'y en aurait plus.

« Laisse-tomber. » soupira-t-il « Juste… Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Harry. » tenta Sirius, en tendant la main vers lui, mais Harry en avait assez.

« _Petrificus Totalus_. » lança-t-il.

N'ayant toujours pas eu la présence d'esprit de ramasser sa baguette, Sirius n'eut même pas l'opportunité de se défendre. Il devint tout raide et tangua sur lui-même, avant de basculer par terre, sur le dos. Harry s'en voulut un peu, mais fut heureux de penser qu'il ne serait pas le seul à avoir des hématomes. Justice poétique.

« Désolé. » lâcha-t-il, tout de même.

Claquer la porte sur son parrain statufié fut probablement la chose la plus satisfaisante qu'il fit de la journée.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Severus n'était pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours.

Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à ramper aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à inventer des explications qui ne L'avaient pas totalement convaincu et à subir ses punitions inventives. Il était revenu à Poudlard de très mauvaise humeur mais vivant, et, supposait-il, il fallait savoir compter ses victoires. Ses collègues et ses serpents avaient tous fait preuve d'un soulagement et d'une joie certaine à le retrouver, ce qui avait un peu apaisé sa mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement le temps, entre deux entrevues avec McGonagall à propos du programme, de ses élèves ou de l'école en général, d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à sa réserve et à son laboratoire personnel.

Il avait exigé qu'Albus fournisse son propre laboratoire et ses propres ingrédients à Slughorn s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il présente, lui, sa démission.

L'autre Maître des Potions était très compétent lorsqu'il voulait l'être mais, en vérité, il était souvent très paresseux et ouvertement négligent. L'état de la classe de potions n'était pas très surprenant, cependant, ce n'était plus le problème de Severus. _Sa_ réserve et _son_ laboratoire, en revanche… Ses étagères d'ingrédients méthodiquement classés, inventoriés, rangés…

Cela le mettait véritablement en colère.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, il était fatigué, n'avait que peu de patience pour les exigences de Dumbledore qui désirait, entre autres, savoir s'il avait déjà trouvé le temps de se pencher sur le problème des loups-garous… Vraiment. Quand aurait-il trouvé le temps ? Entre le thé brûlant qu'il avait avalé en deux longues gorgées en fin de matinée et la tonne de problèmes que lui avait soumis Minerva ? C'était à peine s'il avait pu mettre un orteil dans ses propres appartements. Et, voilà, qu'il devait ranger la réserve… Et il _devait_ ranger. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'endormir, ce soir là, en sachant qu'il y régnait un tel désordre.

Un miaulement rauque attira son attention et il baissa les yeux juste au moment où un gros matou noir et blanc se frottait contre ses jambes, peu soucieux des poils qu'il déposait sur ses robes.

« Toujours vivant, sac à puces ? » grogna-t-il. Il se pencha, toutefois, pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. L'animal se mit à ronronner comme une turbine.

« Je l'ai nourri en votre absence. » annonça la voix, amusée, de la sous-directrice.

Severus se redressa avec dignité et prétendit, très fort, ne pas avoir été surpris en plein moment d'humanité.

« Ce n'est pas mon chat. » répondit-il, en recommençant à trier les fioles et bocaux qu'il avait devant lui.

La réserve était une petite pièce, située non loin de son laboratoire, suffisamment perdue dans les méandres des cachots pour que personne n'y vienne le déranger, en règle générale.

« Curieux. » se moqua-t-elle, en rajustant ses lunettes. « J'aurais pu jurer qu'il vivait dans vos appartements. »

« En attendant qu'Hagrid lui trouve un domicile plus convenable. » riposta-t-il, en la foudroyant du regard. « Que voulez-vous encore, Minerva ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas vous avoir quittée de la journée. »

Et, il fallait admettre que mis à part lorsqu'elle avait dû assurer ses cours, la lionne ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit. Papiers, papiers, et un peu plus de papiers à signer, des hiboux à envoyer, les examens à organiser…

« Pourriez-vous vous charger de superviser la mise en place des sorties à Pré-au-lard ? » demanda-t-elle, en déposant un tas de parchemins sur une des étagères, entre deux bocaux. « Dolores les avait interdites mais Albus a d'autres idées. Seulement, cet homme est toujours par monts et vaux, Filius est… Je ne veux pas surcharger Filius, et Pomona n'est tout simplement pas aussi efficace que vous. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel face à ces flatteries totalement inutiles. Il savait bien que, sans Minerva et lui, cette école n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner administrativement. Ils étaient les seuls qui insistaient pour que les formulaires, autorisations et autres formalités soient remplies en bonnes et dues formes. Et à temps.

« Je m'en charge. » soupira-t-il. « J'ai également envoyé un courrier aux parents des Serpentards pour les informer de mon retour en temps que Directeur de Maison, vous pouvez rayer cela de votre liste. »

Minerva s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte avec lassitude.

« J'ignore comment j'ai survécu sans vous, Severus. » avoua-t-elle. « Un seul jour et ma charge de travail a diminué de moitié. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

Il haussa les épaules, ôta le bocal de foie de chauve-souris de là où Slughorn l'avait négligemment posé et, grimpant sur l'échelle en bois, le rangea à sa place, trois étages plus haut.

« Nommez-moi sous-directeur lorsque vous serez directrice. » plaisanta-t-il, à moitié.

« Je pensais que cela était entendu depuis longtemps. » répondit-elle, très sérieusement.

La fiole d'essence de sauge manqua lui échapper des mains. Perché sur son échelle, il baissa les yeux vers elle.

« N'y pensez pas ou je démissionne. » prévint-il.

Il savait pertinemment que les directeur n'était là que pour le décor. C'étaient les sous-directeurs qui faisaient tout le travail. Du moins, c'était le cas depuis que Dumbledore était en charge de Poudlard.

Minerva se pencha pour caresser le chat plutôt que de répondre et Severus retourna à son inventaire, pensant qu'elle allait s'en aller.

« J'ai informé les Dursley du retour de Potter. » lâcha-t-elle. « Évidemment, ils n'ont déjà pas daigné répondre à mon courrier annonçant sa disparition, je doute de recevoir une demande de visite. »

Severus descendit, décala l'échelle et recommença son tri en haut de la rangée suivante.

« Harry ne compte pas pour eux. » expliqua-t-il, tâchant – et échouant – de contrôler la colère qui rendait sa voix plus rauque, plus dangereuse. « Les horreurs qu'ils ont mis dans le crâne de ce gamin… Je tordrai le cou de Pétunia, sans hésiter, si elle a la malchance de se retrouver devant moi. Ou, mieux… J'ai inventé quelques potions que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Severus prit grand soin de ne pas baisser les yeux vers la Directrice des Gryffondors. Il tentait, généralement, de ne pas sérieusement planifier de meurtres devant elle. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle le regardait dans ces cas là. Il ne se souciait pas de l'opinion de grand monde mais celle de Minerva, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, comptait. Elle avait cette façon presque… _maternelle_ de s'inquiéter pour lui, contre laquelle il se révoltait pour le principe, mais qu'il appréciait secrètement. Non pas qu'il lui aurait jamais confié une telle chose. Il avait accepté ses tendances de Poufsouffle lorsqu'il était question d'Harry, mais Harry était une exception et pas la règle.

« Harry, et pas Potter… » releva Minerva, avec prudence. « Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que vous semblez vous être attaché au garçon, Severus. »

Il fit léviter un bocal jusqu'à une autre étagère et descendit de deux barreaux.

« Il a ses qualités. » grinça-t-il.

Et ses défauts, dont le principal était cette tendance beaucoup trop prononcée à se mettre en danger à la moindre occasion.

« Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain. « Vous ne nous avez dit que l'essentiel et Albus reste muet comme une tombe… »

Il hésita un peu. Il n'avait offert à ses collègues qu'un vague résumé des faits et, d'après les échos qu'il en avait eus, Harry avait fait de même avec ses camarades.

« Harry a été réparti à Serpentard. » répondit-il, non sans fierté. Il vit la lueur contrariée passer dans le regard de la sous-directrice mais ce n'était pas l'émotion dominante sur son visage.

« Harry est quelqu'un d'entier. » remarqua Minerva « Son père et ses amis… »

« J'aurais parié qu'il s'entendrait avec James comme deux frères siamois. » l'interrompit-il, en évitant son regard. « J'avais tort. Il s'avère que j'avais tort sur énormément de choses. »

Minerva soupira et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, en signe d'impatience.

« Eh bien ? » pressa-t-elle. « Ne vous ai-je pas toujours dit qu'Harry ne ressemblait pas à James ? »

Il avait à nouveau atteint le bas de l'étagère. Il descendit de l'échelle, attrapa une fiole, la reposa, puis la reprit, dans le simple but de s'occuper les mains.

« Non. » lui accorda-t-il. « Il ne ressemble pas à James. En revanche… Lui et moi avons des points communs. »

Son regard fuyant se posa sur le chat qui faisait tranquillement sa toilette dans un coin de la pièce, sur les rangées de fioles, et sur les parchemins que lui avait apportés la sorcière. Partout sauf sur elle, en somme.

« Des 'points' que mon Directeur de Maison n'a pas voulu remarquer, à l'époque. » continua-t-il, en se demandant bien pourquoi il avait choisi cette approche là. Il aurait été bien plus simple de se contenter d'exposer simplement qu'Harry avait pris le parti de son double et de Lily. Pourquoi déterrer des secrets si longtemps enfouis ? Minerva ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais su. Personne n'avait jamais su. « Des 'points' qui m'ont conduit à faire des choix discutables. Des 'points' auxquels un adulte attentif aurait pu facilement remédier. Nous comprenons-nous ? »

« Severus ? » souffla Minerva, avec une incertitude qui lui fit mal. « Vous m'avez dit, hier, qu'ils étaient aussi mauvais que des Mangemorts, que… »

« Ils l'enfermaient dans un _placard_. » gronda-t-il. « Ils auraient mieux traité _un_ _chien_ que cet enfant. Ma seule consolation est qu'ils sont trop lâches pour avoir levé la main sur lui. Piètre consolation, en vérité. Un placard, Minerva. Un _placard_. »

Une rangée de fiole, à côté de sa tête, éclata brusquement. Le produit se mit à fumer et attaqua le bois, il fit disparaître l'acide d'un coup de baguette, un peu imprudent. Cependant, il n'avait pas la tête à la prudence. Il se souvenait, avec beaucoup trop de clarté, du soir où l'adolescent lui avait confié la manière dont les Dursley le traitaient, sa vulnérabilité… Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la manière dont le gamin s'était recroquevillé sur son canapé, aussi fragile et terrifié qu'un enfant de cinq ans… Incapable de comprendre pourquoi le comportement de ses tuteurs l'avait mis, lui, dans un tel état de fureur. Et seul. Beaucoup trop seul.

« Non… » refusa la sous-directrice, en portant une main à sa poitrine. « Non, j'aurais forcément… Vous vous trompez, il serait venu me voir… Il a confiance en moi… »

« Il pensait que vous étiez au courant. » l'interrompit-il. « Sa lettre était adressée 'au placard sous l'escalier'. »

« Mais je ne savais pas ! » se défendit-elle, avec horreur. « Les lettres sont adressées automatiquement à chaque élève, je ne vérifie jamais… Je… Que voulez-vous dire, Harry et vous avez des points communs ? Severus, vous… »

« Ce n'est pas la question. » marmonna-t-il, en déplaçant d'autres bocaux, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait. « L'important… »

« Ne détournez pas la conversation. » cingla-t-elle, en attrapant son bras pour mettre un terme à ses gestes nerveux. Albus n'avait pas tort, piètre espion qu'il faisait désormais s'il tendait lui-même les pièges dans lesquels il tombait. Qu'avait-il eu en tête ? Sous-entendre une telle chose devant Minerva équivalait à s'assurer qu'elle le harcèle jusqu'à découvrir la vérité. « Severus. »

Ignorant son ordre informulé, il persista à regarder droit devant lui, lisant et relisant les étiquettes jaunies par le temps et l'humidité.

« Severus. » insista-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son menton et le força à tourner la tête vers elle. Il se dégagea, mais trop tard pour ne pas voir son regard bouleversé. Il s'écarta, notant que le chat avait déguerpi, probablement effrayé par l'agitation. Ou bien par la tension à couper au couteau.

« Par Morgane, combien de crimes ont eu lieu sous mes yeux, sans que je ne les vois ? » murmura-t-elle, choquée.

Severus déglutit et prétexta s'occuper de l'étagère du fond afin de lui tourner le dos. Il ne voulait pas voir la culpabilité sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas, non plus, voir la pitié dans ses yeux.

Mais c'était mal connaître Minerva McGonagall.

« Je regrette. » offrit-elle, doucement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Sa voix ne tremblait plus, elle avait retrouvé sa force et son assurance habituelle. « Si j'avais soupçonné… J'aurais fait mon possible pour vous apporter mon aide. »

Severus ne put retenir un bruit d'amusement amer.

« Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé faire. » lâcha-t-il. « Il fallait bien Harry Potter pour me sauver… »

Maudite _tête de mule_… Il n'avait pas vu la moitié des trésors de patience et de manipulation que le gamin avait déployé pour tirer le Severus de quinze ans de l'abysse de problèmes dans lequel il s'était empêtré mais ce dont il avait été témoin lui avait suffi. Harry avait réussi là où Lily avait échoué, ce qui, en ce qui le concernait, voulait tout dire. Et il ne parlait, là, que de son double… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'Harry avait fait pour lui. Il était différent, Albus avait raison sur ce point là. Harry l'avait changé.

Severus osait se penser un homme légèrement meilleur d'avoir connu l'adolescent.

Cependant, dans cette guerre, ce n'était pas d'un homme meilleur dont ils avaient besoin. C'était d'un espion capable de faire taire sa conscience.

« Ne doutez pas de ma détermination, Severus. » contra Minerva, dans son dos. « Ou de mon affection. »

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui, vingt ans plus tôt, aurait-il voulu rétorquer. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune envie de la blesser, alors il tint sa langue.

« Je refuse qu'Harry remettre un pied chez les Dursley. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton péremptoire. « Qu'importe ce qu'Albus a à en dire. Il n'y retournera pas. Puis-je compter sur vous ou pas ? »

Minerva, à sa décharge, n'hésita pas.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, et je ne douterai pas de votre parole sur un sujet aussi délicat, la question ne se pose pas. » déclara-t-elle. « Cependant… Que proposez-vous ? Sirius étale ses projets de demande de tutelle dans tous les journaux du Royaume-Unis, mais Albus y est récalcitrant au possible. »

Severus serra les dents et cessa de prétendre déplacer des fioles pour poser les mains à plats sur le rebord de l'étagère. Il baissa la tête et, dissimulé par les rideaux de cheveux qui encadraient son visage, ferma les yeux.

« Appuyez la demande de Black. » exigea-t-il. « Vous êtes respectée, vous êtes sa Directrice de Maison… Si vous prenez publiquement position pour Poudlard, Albus ne pourra pas le faire. »

Et le Magenmagot n'aurait aucun intérêt à rejeter la demande de la coqueluche de la communauté magique… Albus ne prendrait pas le risque de s'élever contre l'opinion. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de diviser son propre camp et, s'il s'avisait de s'opposer à Black, division il y aurait… Scindé en deux, l'Ordre n'aurait plus aucune espèce d'efficacité.

Y aurait-il même division ? Lupin, Tonks, les Weasley… Tous ceux-là se rangeraient derrière Black. Minerva également. Lui, avec. Qui resterait-il à Albus ? Fol'Œil ? Le Directeur ne gagnerait pas la guerre avec un vieux borgne paranoïaque.

Minerva posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. « Êtes-vous certain que Sirius est la meilleure option d'Harry, Severus ? »

Elle dut sentir les muscles se contracter sous ses doigts parce qu'elle lui rendit l'espace dont il préférait toujours s'entourer. Il ne tourna, pourtant, pas le regard vers elle, incapable de se redresser pour l'instant. Devinait-elle ce que cela lui coûtait de prendre le parti de Black contre Albus ? Devinait-elle ce que cela lui coûtait de…

« Black est sa seule option. » répondit-il, en tentant d'occluder toutes ces émotions gênantes. « Il a besoin d'un adulte qui prendra soin de lui. »

Il ne parvint pas à dissimuler le regret dans sa voix. Il parvenait mal à dissimuler quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il était question d'Harry. Ses boucliers fonctionnaient mal dès que le garçon était concerné.

Et Minerva était un peu trop perspicace.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne l'a pas déjà trouvé, cet adulte ? » insista-t-elle, avec le tact d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Il lui jeta un regard qu'il espérait méprisant et attrapa, un peu au hasard, des ingrédients sur les étagères.

« Légalement, Black est dans son droit. » riposta-t-il. « Sur un plan juridique, Albus aura du mal à manœuvrer contre lui. Sur le plan politique, il ne s'y risquera pas. »

« Il dit que c'est pour la sécurité de Potter. » argua Minerva.

Severus se retourna brusquement et la toisa.

« S'il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley, il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de _leur_ sécurité. » menaça-t-il. « Ce n'est pas un crime qui pèsera lourd sur ma conscience. »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

« Soit. » accepta-t-elle. « Et vous, dans tout ça, Severus ? »

Lui ? Que pouvait-il faire, lui ? Demander la garde d'Harry ? Sur quelles bases ? Pour quels motifs ? Autant se peindre une cible dans le dos et aller danser la gigue devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et il n'aurait probablement pas besoin d'une mise en scène aussi théâtrale, de toute manière. Albus avait raison. Il peinait à se contrôler. Son esprit était plein de souvenirs du garçon, de l'affection qu'il lui portait, du soucis qu'il se faisait pour lui… C'était un miracle que le mage noir n'en ait rien perçu, la veille. Harry était trop présent. S'il voulait rester en vie, il devait se détacher, s'éloigner… Mettre de la distance. Pour sa sécurité comme pour celle du garçon.

Harry devait apprendre à se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus fiable, et Black, pour toute la haine qu'il lui vouait, serait prêt à tout pour le fils de James. Peut-être même que si Black parvenait à prendre sa place en tant que figure paternelle, le gamin ne serait pas aussi dévasté lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'achèverait.

Alors, lui, dans tout ça…

Lui, ne pouvait rien faire. En admettant qu'il aille supplier Albus de le relever de son poste d'espion… En admettant qu'il parvienne à se protéger des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres suffisamment longtemps pour demander la garde d'Harry… Il restait un Mangemort. Aucun tribunal, saint d'esprit, n'aurait confié un enfant à un Mangemort, repenti ou pas, et, ce, sans même évoquer la particularité du cas du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Black, c'était autre chose. Severus avait vu les journaux. Il avait entendu les élèves discuter entre eux. Black était devenu un martyr… Une icone de leur génération sacrifiée…

Black était un héro et, lui, était un criminel. Le monde à l'envers, peut-être, dans son esprit, mais telle était la réalité du monde extérieur.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer à veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien au gamin. Il pouvait s'assurer qu'il reste en vie. Il pouvait chercher un moyen de détruire l'horcruxe. Il pouvait faire beaucoup de choses. Mais pas être son père. Pas là où cela comptait.

Est-ce que ça lui arrachait le cœur de devoir y renoncer ? Bien sûr. Était-ce affreux de penser que Black pouvait occuper un rôle qui lui était défendu ? Évidemment. Cela le tuait-il de penser que ce n'était plus vers lui que le gamin se tournerait en premier, en cas de problème ? Il n'y avait pas de réponses à cette question, cela le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Mais… James et Lily s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur fils et il ne pouvait faire moins. Son sacrifice à lui était juste d'une nature un peu différente.

« Moi ? » répondit-il, avec nonchalance, en attrapant une dernière fiole. « J'ai des potions à préparer. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Je trouve ça… bizarre, c'est tout. » marmonna Ron, en remuant sa soupe sans aucun entrain. « Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas content. Juste que… C'est bizarre. »

Hermione soupira et avala une gorgée de sa propre soupe, sans plus d'envie que n'en manifestait son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient assis tout au bout de la table des Gryffondors, coincés entre des première année et le vide, exprès pour pouvoir être un peu seuls, étant donné qu'Harry semblait avoir du mal à supporter les autres en trop gros nombre. Elle avait gardé une place, mais visiblement le Survivant ne comptait pas assister au repas du soir.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, avant qu'Harry revienne, d'à quel point ils formaient tous un groupe soudé. Elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Il lui semblait naturel de petit-déjeuner avec Malfoy, de s'asseoir, en cours, à côté de Daphné, de discuter avec Susan et Hannah quand elle les croisait dans le couloir, ou même de se retrouver après les cours avec les autres pour plaisanter ou travailler. Cela s'était fait petit à petit, si lentement qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience, avant cet après-midi là, de ce que cela pouvait avoir d'impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la bande. Ils avaient leurs plaisanteries, leur fonctionnement, leurs codes…

Avant, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'Harry, Ron et elle. Et, bien sûr, de temps en temps, Neville ou un des Weasley… Mais… Les choses étaient véritablement différentes.

« Il faut juste qu'on se réhabitue. » déclara-t-elle, finalement. « Et lui aussi. Ça ne doit pas être facile de revenir, après… Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a traversé. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas une raison pour se sauver comme un voleur de la bibliothèque et ne pas donner signe de vie par la suite, mais… Hermione était déterminée à être compréhensive.

Ron continua de tracer des symboles étranges dans sa soupe, les épaules voûtées.

« Tout va s'arranger. » insista-t-elle. « Ce n'est que le premier jour. »

Son meilleur ami hésita puis jeta un regard vers la dizaine d'élèves, rassemblés à la table des Serdaigles, qui riaient et chahutaient sans sembler avoir aucun souci. Hermione fit bien attention de ne pas laisser ses propres yeux dériver. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Draco, elle rougissait comme une idiote.

Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas dû plaire à Harry.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le prévenir avant. Mais quand ? Leurs retrouvailles avaient été formidables. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Toutefois… Les explications et récits qu'ils avaient échangés, après coup, avaient forcément été réduits à leur strict minimum. Il y avait des détails que Ron et elle avaient gardés pour eux. Ron n'avait pas véritablement parlé de son père et, elle, avait tut ce qu'elle avait fait pour ses parents. Et Draco. Elle avait _énormément_ minimisé la place que Draco avait prise dans leur vie. Ils n'avaient rien caché de ses changements de conviction ou du rôle majeur qu'il avait eu au début de la Trêve, mais… Ni Ron, ni elle n'avait véritablement osé dire qu'ils étaient très amis.

« Ce qu'il a dit sur ses parents… » reprit Ron, avec hésitation. « Ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre, à toi ? »

Hermione prit une nouvelle cuillerée de soupe pour s'accorder le temps de la réflexion. À vrai dire, elle avait tourné et retourné la question dans sa tête une bonne partie de la nuit.

« _Allez_. » insista son meilleur ami, en se penchant au dessus de la table pour que personne n'entende. « D'un seul coup, son père, Sirius et Remus sont des crétins et Snape, _Snape_, est génial. Avoue que c'est étrange, quand même. »

« C'est surprenant. » admit-elle, à contrecœur. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Harry en l'avouant à voix haute. « Mais on ne sait rien de plus sur les parents d'Harry que ce qu'on nous en a dit. Et Sirius et Remus n'allaient pas dire du mal de James… Snape a toujours dit que James était arrogant et il déteste Sirius. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment de bonnes raisons… On ne peut pas savoir. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs. Le regard de Snape, justement, était rivé sur eux, et il ne semblait pas content du tout.

« D'accord, disons que les Maraudeurs étaient aussi cons qu'Harry le dit et que Snape n'était pas aussi chiant quand il était jeune… » contra Ron. « Celui-là… » Il désigna le Professeur d'un geste de la tête. « C'est toujours le même. Il a détesté Harry dès le premier jour et, là, tout d'un coup… Quoi ? C'est fini ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont restés huit mois ensembles dans un environnement hostile. » lui rappela-t-elle. « C'est long, huit mois. »

Dieu sait qu'il s'était passé suffisamment de choses de leur côté, en simplement six.

Ron la dévisagea quelques secondes, observa sa soupe, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux portes de la Grande Salle. Harry n'était toujours pas en vue.

« Tout à l'heure, à la bibliothèque, quand il parlait de son père… » déclara le roux. « Il ne parlait pas de James. »

Elle repoussa son assiette de soupe à moitié pleine et attrapa un morceau de pain dans la panière.

« Je sais. » lâcha-t-elle. « J'ai compris. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves ça normal, quand même ? » pressa Ron. « _Snape_, Hermione. »

Elle ôta nerveusement la mie. C'était probablement très lâche de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas très envie de s'immiscer dans les affaires d'Harry. Pas quand elle venait juste de le retrouver et qu'il était si…

« Il dit qu'il est différent avec lui. » tempéra-t-elle. « Tu l'as entendu. »

« J'ai entendu que Snape s'occupait de lui comme s'ils étaient une famille. J'ai entendu qu'il vivait avec lui. J'ai entendu qu'il fait référence à lui comme à 'son père'. J'ai entendu qu'il ne veut plus voir Sirius, alors qu'il pourrait _enfin_ aller vivre chez lui. » râla Ron. « J'ai entendu qu'il s'est beaucoup trop attaché à Snape, voilà ce que j'ai entendu. »

Hermione planta fermement son regard dans le sien parce qu'elle refusait d'être hypocrite.

« Ron, tout ce que tu es en train de dire, là, il a le droit de le penser de Draco, Blaise et les autres. » exposa-t-elle, calmement. « C'est probablement aussi ridicule pour nous de douter d'eux que pour lui de douter de Snape, alors, à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de contrôler tes aprioris et de… »

« Ce ne sont pas des aprioris. » coupa Ron, en baissant davantage la voix, pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Elle dut se pencher pour saisir ses paroles et, encore, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de dire. « Que Snape ait changé ou pas, qu'il soit du bon côté ou pas… Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand Snape le laissera tomber ? Il a dit que Snape continuerait à espionner, il ne va certainement pas garder Harry, maintenant. Tu sais ce qu'Harry veut le plus au monde, non ? »

« Une famille. » répondit-elle, du bout des lèvres.

« Une famille. » confirma Ron, en attrapant le morceau de pain qu'elle avait abandonné pour le déchiqueter en petit morceaux. « Et il croit qu'il l'a trouvée, sauf que ça ne fonctionne jamais. Ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Sirius, ça n'a pas fonctionné avec… Maman l'adopterait si elle pouvait, mais avec ce qui est arrivé… Bref, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et ça ne fonctionnera pas plus avec Snape. »

« Peut-être que si. » protesta-t-elle. « Peut-être que cette fois, il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui s'occupera de lui. Snape n'est pas le genre à lâcher prise. Il mérite d'avoir une famille. »

Ron continua de torturer le morceau de pain, n'ayant visiblement pas terminé sa pensée mais se refusant à la formuler jusqu'au bout.

« Vas-y. » l'encouragea-t-elle, un peu à regret. « Dis. »

« Harry est fragile. » lâcha-t-il.

Ça semblait si ridicule, dit comme ça. Incroyable presque. Hermione était persuadée que si Ron avait dit ça à n'importe qui dans la Grande Salle, la personne aurait éclaté de rire. Harry avait l'air de tout sauf d'être fragile. Il avait l'air d'un héro. Il avait l'air de l'Élu dont parlait cette prophétie…

« Ces moldus… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais, ça, plus tout le reste… » hésita Ron. « Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait d'une seule goutte de potion supplémentaire avant que le chaudron déborde. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'investir autant avec quelqu'un. » avoua Hermione, en ôtant l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, parce qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle secoua la masse de boucles, consciente qu'elle devait avoir d'une sauvage mais ne parvenant pas à s'en soucier outre-mesure.

« D'habitude, il s'emballe et puis il fait marche arrière. » renchérit son meilleur ami. « Comme avec Sirius. Il voulait vivre avec lui mais, au final, il était plutôt soulagé de devoir rester chez les Dursley. »

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils discutaient. Jamais. Les Dursley était un sujet rapidement évoqué, en début et en fin d'année, sans qu'il ne soit approfondi. Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais parlé des conditions de vie d'Harry. Ils savaient qu'elles étaient moins qu'idéales mais leur ami refusait de s'ouvrir à eux sur ce point. Il était, par contre, généralement volubile à propos de son parrain et de la chance que ce serait de pouvoir habiter chez lui… Toutefois, Ron n'avait pas tort. Hermione avait toujours perçu un certain soulagement, peut-être même inconscient, chez Harry lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas aller vivre chez les Weasley ou chez Sirius.

Hermione avait dans l'idée qu'Harry désirait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. C'était difficile pour elle, qui avait grandi choyée et adorée par ses parents et grands-parents, d'imaginer qu'on ne puisse pas savoir ce qu'était l'amour inconditionnel d'une famille aimante. Sans l'avoir expérimenté, ça ne pouvait être guère plus qu'une idée. Peut-être qu'Harry avait peur d'être déçu par la réalité de la chose… Peut-être qu'il avait peur de l'obtenir pour le perdre juste après… Il y avait un millier d'hypothèses possible relatives à l'approche d'Harry sur le sujet, demeurait que Ron n'avait pas tort : Harry, pour tous ses discours, était un peu soulagé de retourner chez les Dursley. C'était, après tout, tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu et ça avait beau être horrible, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Dans les histoires et anecdotes qu'il leur racontait depuis la veille, elle n'avait perçu aucune de ces réticences vis-à-vis de Snape. C'était presque comme s'il avait déjà adopté le sorcier, comme si l'affaire était entendue. Et pourtant… Pourtant, Ron marquait un point. Si Snape avait effectivement repris son rôle d'espion, ne serait-il pas dangereux pour lui d'être trop proche de Harry ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel se mettrait Harry s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Et, cela pris en compte… Était-il si idiot de penser que Snape allait prendre du recul ?

Elle ne savait pas exactement quel genre de promesses l'homme avait faite à Harry, mais si jamais il ne les tenait pas et abandonnait son meilleur ami…

« Je suis inquiet, c'est tout. » conclut Ron.

Et avec raison, songea-t-elle, sans toutefois se décider à l'admettre à haute voix.

En temps normal, elle aurait forcé Harry à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et l'aurait forcé à écouter leurs avertissements. Excepté que les temps n'étaient pas normaux et qu'Harry semblait déjà suffisamment peiner comme ça à se réhabituer à leur époque.

« On ne devrait rien faire pour le moment. » décréta-t-elle. « On devrait attendre de voir comment les choses se passent. Il vient de revenir, je n'ai aucune envie de provoquer une dispute. »

Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas profiter, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, du plaisir des retrouvailles ? Était-ce trop demander ? Quelques jours avec ses meilleurs amis, sans drames, dangers ou tragédies quelconque ?

Ron n'avait pas l'air bien convaincu mais accepta sa proposition d'un haussement d'épaules.

« À ton avis, il est passé où ? » s'enquit-il, en jetant un nouveau regard inquiet vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira-t-elle. « Toutes ces questions, tout à l'heure, ça l'a contrarié… J'ai dit aux autres de s'abstenir. »

Ron approuva sa démarche d'un hochement de tête songeur, puis observa avec regret la table des Serdaigle où régnait une joyeuse cohue. Ginny et Zabini étaient apparemment en plein débat sur une équipe de Quidditch, elle l'entendait de là où elle était, soutenus de parts et d'autres par divers élèves.

« Il ne va pas venir… » hasarda Ron. « On pourrait peut-être… »

Hermione hésita. Si Harry finissait par arriver… Il était tard, cependant, la plupart des gens en étaient au dessert et, comme toujours à cette heure là depuis le début de la Trêve, vadrouillaient d'une table à l'autre, en quête d'une plaisanterie ou d'un ami à qui raconter sa journée. Si Harry avait dû venir les rejoindre, il aurait déjà été là.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ron bondisse gaiment de son siège pour se précipiter vers Lavande afin de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Avant qu'Hermione ait seulement eu le temps de ramasser son sac, son meilleur ami et sa camarade avaient quitté la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Secouant la tête avec un sourire affectueux, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles et se glissa entre Draco et Blaise. Ce dernier s'écarta tout naturellement pour lui laisser de la place, sans s'arrêter de discourir, sa fourchette fendant l'air pour ponctuer chacun de ses arguments. Ginny lui laissait à peine le temps de parler, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre, et tous les autres y allaient de leurs commentaires. Tactiques, joueurs, statistiques, tout y passait. Daphné ne cessait de répéter que Blaise était un crétin et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, parce que, vraiment, en matière de Quidditch, il était dépassé…

Personne ne fit attention à elle. Excepté Draco qui l'observa, sourcils froncés.

« Où est passé Saint Potter ? » demanda-t-il, suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » s'agaça-t-elle.

C'était très étrange. Elle avait passé une bonne journée… Harry était miraculeusement de retour et rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse, l'incident en cours de potions, quoi qu'un peu embarrassant, avait fait naître des papillons dans son ventre qui ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait dissipés… Autour d'elle, ses amis riaient, plaisantaient, s'amusaient… La journée avait été excellente.

Mais elle avait soudain très envie de pleurer.

« Hermione ? » s'inquiéta Draco, sérieux tout à coup.

C'était toujours sérieux lorsqu'il utilisait son prénom.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit-elle. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ça, c'est juste… »

Ça aurait dû être parfait et ça ne l'était pas.

« Je ne l'appellerai plus Saint Potter, si ça te met dans un tel état. » bougonna-t-il, à contrecœur.

La fourchette de Blaise fendit l'air avec un peu trop de passion à son goût et elle se décala de quelques centimètres supplémentaires vers le Sang-Pur. Et puis, parce qu'elle était triste, elle attrapa la main de Draco et l'obligea à passer un bras autour d'elle. Il accéda à sa requête sans se faire prier et elle se retrouva le dos collé au torse du garçon, ses bras autour de son ventre dans une étreinte lâche mais solide, tournée pile dans l'angle idéal pour suivre le débat idiot qui opposaient leurs amis. Il cala son menton sur son épaule, de sorte qu'elle sentait chacune de ses inspirations rouler contre sa mâchoire. Par réflexe, elle posa les mains sur ses avant-bras. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant à sentir ses muscles fermes jouer sous ses doigts.

« Dans deux minutes, la fourchette de Blaise va atterrir dans le pudding de Daphné et nous assisterons au meurtre le plus sanglant de l'histoire de la communauté magique. » commenta-t-il, à son oreille, amusé. « Ceci, bien sûr, si Astoria n'étrangle pas Ginny pour avoir insulté son cher poursuiveur. Les Greengrass ont plusieurs assassins célèbres dans leur famille… »

La plaisanterie lui arracha un petit rire. Il était vrai qu'Astoria avait l'air prête à étriper la lionne, tant elle se plaisait à déprécier un des joueurs que la brune ne cessait de défendre.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce dont ils parlaient mais les commentaires sarcastiques de Draco étaient, de toute manière, bien plus intéressants que les arguments et contrarguments qui volaient dans tous les sens. Petit à petit, elle se détendit et se sentit un peu mieux. Mais cette tristesse bizarre ne la quitta pas.

Le débat ne montrait aucun signe de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le Serpentard, appuyant son front contre son cou. À un moment donné, bien qu'elle n'aurait pu dire à quel instant précisément, leurs mains s'étaient trouvées et Draco jouait distraitement avec ses doigts. Il baissa un peu la tête et Hermione savait qu'il voulait l'embrasser, qu'il _allait_ l'embrasser. Seulement… Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, et rassembla son courage à deux mains.

« Si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'attaquer Harry, ça ne marchera pas. » lâcha-t-elle, à regret.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte, mais n'offrit pas de réponse verbale. Il ne la laissa pas partir, sans tenter non plus de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était ni un refus, ni une promesse.

C'était un entre-deux.

Il semblait qu'ils étaient condamnés à errer dans ces drôles d'entre-deux, éternellement limités par les exigences d'un statut quo ou un autre.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Harry coinça la carte des Maraudeurs dans son jean et rabattit son pull par-dessus, puis frappa à la porte du laboratoire privé du Maître des Potions. Il rentra sans attendre de réponse, sachant d'avance, grâce à la carte, que l'homme était seul.

« Vous avez oublié ma retenue. » lança-t-il, en guise de salut.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et examina les lieux. Rien de bien impressionnant. La pièce était à mi-chemin entre le laboratoire de fortune que Snape-Prince avait installé dans leurs appartements et la salle de potions. Grands murs de pierres nus suintant d'humidité, quelques torches, d'innombrables étagères contenants bocaux, fioles et autres curiosité, des tables recouvertes d'instruments en tout genre, et un espace de travail suffisamment large pour installer au moins quatre ou cinq gros chaudrons. À l'instant, le Professeur se tenait derrière le seul d'entre eux qui bouillonnait. Ses cheveux en désordre à cause de la fumée qui tourbillonnait dans l'air, et il le regardait sourcils froncés.

« La politesse exige que l'on attende que l'on vous invite à entrer avant de pousser une porte. » le gronda l'espion. « Et je n'ai rien oublié. Je t'ai envoyé un hibou pour te prévenir que je souhaitais la reporter à demain soir. Hibou qui t'aurait probablement trouvé si tu avais été dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, comme tu aurais dû l'être. »

Harry grimaça mais refusa de se sentir coupable. Il déposa son sac à l'entrée et alla se percher sur une table, dans le fond, l'unique surface libre de la pièce.

« Il y a des _tabourets_. » grinça le Professeur. « Je ne comprendrais jamais cette obsession que tu as à t'asseoir sur les meubles. »

Devinant que ce n'était pas son choix de siège qui l'avait contrarié mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait sauté un repas, Harry resta là où il était.

« Je suis allé aux cuisines. » se défendit-il. « J'ai mangé là-bas. »

Snape-Prince… _Snape_ fronça les sourcils et Harry se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs.

« Ce qui me force à te demander pourquoi diable ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions. « Tes amis t'ont attendu. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. » répondit-il, non sans rancœur. « Ils devaient être bien trop occupés avec _Malfoy_ et leurs autres nouveaux amis. »

« Ah… » lâcha Snape, en le fixant du regard au travers de l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappait du chaudron. « J'en déduis que tu n'es pas bien réceptif à cette fameuse trêve ? »

« Ça vous plaît, à vous ? » riposta-t-il.

« Ce qui me plairait, c'est que tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton. » rétorqua sèchement le Professeur. « Je ne suis pas responsable des fréquentations de tes deux acolytes. »

Harry rumina son agacement quelques secondes, puis décida que Snape n'avait pas tort.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

Snape l'observa quelques instants de plus, et retourna à sa concoction.

Le silence qu'Harry laissa s'installer n'était pas aussi confortable qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Les gestes du Professeur étaient trop brusques, quoi que toujours précis, sa bouche était pincée et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Ce n'était pas ce que le garçon avait en tête quand ils avaient échafaudé cette histoire de fausses retenues. Il aurait voulu retrouver les soirées tranquilles au coin du feu… Faire ses devoirs sur la table basse, pendant que Snape lisait ou travaillait de son côté. Tout semblait simple, dans ces moments là, comme si les ténèbres du monde extérieur n'étaient pas autorisées à franchir le seuil de leurs appartements.

Rien n'empêchait le monde extérieur d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Ils étaient en plein dans le monde extérieur et n'avaient plus de refuge.

Un mouvement, dans un coin sombre, attira son attention et il sauta sur ses pieds, baguette en main, avant d'avoir eu seulement le temps d'apercevoir le chat noir et blanc qui s'étirait paresseusement. Il se rassit et rangea sa baguette, en ayant l'impression d'être ridicule. Une impression qui perdurait depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin là.

Il s'était senti ridicule en suivant Hermione et Ron, comme un chien perdu, toute la journée. Il s'était senti ridicule de devoir entrer en compétition avec _Malfoy_ pour leur attention. Il s'était senti ridicule en errant dans le château comme une âme en peine. Il s'était senti ridicule en s'éloignant de la salle de classe où il avait statufié Sirius, parce qu'il aurait dû s'expliquer comme un adulte au lieu de se servir de sortilèges d'enfants. Il s'était senti ridicule, assis sur les marches du grand escalier, en hésitant à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Il s'était senti ridicule d'aller quémander un sandwich aux elfes de maison, alors que le chaos du repas du soir régnait dans la cuisine. Il s'était senti ridicule de paniquer en ne recevant pas d'instructions pour sa prétendue retenue. Il s'était senti ridicule en traquant Snape sur la carte des Maraudeurs, comme un idiot.

Il regarda le chat venir vers lui, en prenant tout son temps, ignorant soigneusement les yeux inquiets que Snape posait sur lui. Le chat s'assit devant la table où il était perché et l'examina avec une telle attention qu'Harry se demanda brièvement s'il s'agissait bien d'un animal. Il n'était pas très beau. Bien moins que Sekhmet, dans tous les cas. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sekhmet, dans la véritable ligne temporelle ? Lily et Snape avaient-ils continué à s'en partager la garde en dépit de leur dispute ? Ou bien Lily était-elle devenue sa seule propriétaire ? C'était une question qu'il ne se résolut pas à poser. Il savait combien Severus tenait à son animal de compagnie et il ne voulait pas rappeler à Snape de mauvais souvenirs.

Ce chat-ci n'avait rien de la légendaire grâce féline. Il avait une fourrure naturellement hérissée et une tête légèrement aplatie qui lui donnait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il était pratiquement tout noir, ce qui expliquait probablement qu'Harry ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt, excepté pour une tache blanche sur son œil gauche, le bout de sa queue et son ventre. Sa truffe était à moitié rose et à moitié noire.

Il avait l'air d'un chat de gouttière.

« Vous avez sauté dans un canal pour le repêcher, celui là, aussi ? » plaisanta Harry, parce que le regard fixe du félin commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il semble que j'attire les chats errants. » rétorqua le Maître des Potions, sans tout à fait se déconcentrer de sa tâche. « Hagrid m'a promis de m'en débarrasser depuis déjà deux ans. »

Harry tint sa langue mais n'en pensa pas moins. Hagrid n'aurait jamais pu concevoir que quelqu'un ne veuille pas d'un animal de compagnie. Le seul regret de son ami devait être qu'un chat soit un peu trop classique et pas assez dangereux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Le chat semblait avoir terminé son inspection. D'un bond puissant, il sauta sur la table, à côté de lui, et entreprit de le renifler. Harry tendit la main, paume vers le ciel.

« Je ne l'ai pas nommé, ce n'est pas mon chat. » répondit distraitement le Professeur, sans remarquer que le chat qui n'était pas son chat était très occupé à coller sa truffe humide sur la main du garçon. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut finalement, Snape n'eut pas l'air d'approuver. « Sois prudent, il est parfois sauvage. »

Harry s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort deux fois en deux ans. Que pouvait bien faire ce chat qui serait pire ? Le griffer ? Belle affaire.

L'animal, toutefois, paraissait avoir d'autres idées en tête que de l'attaquer. Il grimpa sur ses genoux et planta les griffes de chacune de ses pattes à tour de rôle, en ronronnant. Harry grimaça un peu mais le laissa faire, faisant courir une main hésitante sur le dos du chat.

« Il lui faut un nom. » insista-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas doué pour nommer les animaux. » répliqua Snape, repensant sans nul doute aux longues heures qu'Harry avait passé à tenter de trouver un nom au sombral. Ce n'était pas juste de le lui reprocher. S'il avait su que Nox était Snape, il se serait abstenu de lui chercher un nom. « Et ce chat ne m'appartient pas. »

« Vous le laissez entrer dans votre laboratoire. » remarqua Harry, en grattant l'animal derrière les oreilles. « Je suis prêt à parier que vous le nourrissez. Il est à vous et vous refusez de l'admettre. »

Par-dessus son chaudron, Snape lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable sur lequel Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder. Le Professeur attirait peut-être les chats errants mais qu'était un tigre sinon un gros chat ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il, plutôt, jetant un coup d'œil intéressé au tas d'ingrédients qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Il allait sans dire que l'espace de travail à la droite du Maître des Potions était méticuleusement organisé. Couteaux en argents, fioles, bocaux, coupelles pleines d'herbes parfumées… Tout était aligné, rangé, ordonné de telle manière que l'homme n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour attraper ce qui l'intéressait.

C'était une méthode qu'Harry avait essayé d'émuler plusieurs fois en cours de potions sans véritablement y parvenir. Il était trop naturellement désordonné. Un chaos innommable finissait toujours par régner autour de lui.

« Rien de particulier. » offrit Snape. « J'expérimente. »

Ce qui, intérieurement, alarma légèrement Harry. Lorsque Severus expérimentait sans but précis, c'était généralement parce qu'il était stressé ou angoissé.

« Sur quoi ? » insista-t-il.

Tout en découpant en fines lamelles une chose marron et gluante que le garçon choisit de ne pas regarder de trop près, le Mangemort lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

« Désires-tu vraiment un exposé sur les dérivés qu'il est possible de créer à partir d'une potion de soin basique ? » s'enquit Snape.

« Pas vraiment. » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais maintenant que je l'ai demandé, vous allez le faire que je le veuille ou non… »

Les lèvres du Professeur tressautèrent en un sourire rapidement supprimé. Cependant, il n'eut aucune pitié et se lança dans le monologue promis, sous prétexte que tout était bon à savoir dans la vie, surtout lorsque, comme Harry, on avait tendance à se mettre régulièrement dans le pétrin.

Le Gryffondor n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, caressant le chat d'une main et s'entraînant à transformer son autre bras en patte griffue. L'animal parut alarmé lorsque la fourrure tigrée remplaça la peau pour la première fois. Il eut droit à une nouvelle inspection détaillée à base de truffe humide qui ébouriffa les épais poils roux qui recouvraient sa patte. La sensation était étrange mais pas dérangeante. Au final, le chat, qui décidemment n'était pas peureux, se recoucha tranquillement et le laissa s'entraîner dans son coin.

Harry n'était pas certain que Snape ait remarqué ce qu'il faisait, tant il était occupé à décrire chacun de ses gestes et ses hypothèses d'un ton légèrement excité qui lui rappelait Severus. Toutefois, le garçon s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Severus. Severus lui manquait.

« Vous auriez pu tout simplement dire que vous cherchiez une potion pour soigner les effets du doloris. » remarqua-t-il, lorsque Snape fit une pause, dans son discours, pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Les dégâts sur les nerfs uniquement. » corrigea le Professeur. « Et encore, je ne suis pas certain de… »

Harry rendit sa forme humaine à son bras droit, sans écouter le reste. La situation était redevenue un peu plus normale et il était content de simplement entendre la voix du Professeur en bruit de fond. Il lui suffisait de hocher la tête par moment, d'émettre un petit bruit intéressé à d'autres, et Snape pensait qu'il buvait ses paroles.

Son autre main était beaucoup plus dure à transformer. Il avait beau forcer, se concentrer, tenter de trouver cette sérénité d'esprit que le livre préconisait… Sa main gauche refusait de devenir une patte. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait. Frustré, il claqua la langue et fusilla ses doigts du regard.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire. » reprocha Snape, en rajoutant une poignée d'herbes dans sa potion.

Harry ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

« Je suis coincé, Professeur. » soupira-t-il. « Je n'arrive pas à transformer plus que ça. »

Il métamorphosa son bras d'une forme à l'autre et le ramena à son état naturel. C'était si facile… Plus le temps passait, plus il y arrivait rapidement. Mais le reste de son corps, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour y arriver aussi vite ? » se plaignit-il.

Snape ne se laissa pas attendrir.

« Évidemment, si je te rappelle que, pour un sorcier de quinze ans, arriver ne serait-ce qu'à métamorphoser son bras est un exploit, cela ne fera aucune différence ? » déclara le Professeur.

« Pettigrow y arrivait. » riposta Harry.

Et si _Peter_ _Pettigrow_ y était arrivé, Harry y arriverait aussi.

L'homme baissa le feu sous le chaudron et observa le Gryffondor, réfléchissant visiblement au problème.

« Il est peut-être temps de demander l'aide d'un Animagus confirmé. » suggéra Snape. « J'y suis parvenu en vidant mon esprit et tu t'appuies davantage sur la Métamorphose, j'ignore comment t'aider. »

Le garçon secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Si je vais voir McGonagall et que je lui dis que j'ai essayé de devenir un Animagus, elle va m'arracher la tête. » protesta-t-il. Avec conviction. Sa Directrice de Maison pouvait être terriblement effrayante lorsqu'elle décidait de l'être.

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel, dissimulant mal un rictus affectueux.

« Toujours aussi mélodramatique, Potter. » jugea le Maître des Potions, non sans amusement. « Cependant… Il me semble que tu as dans tes connaissances d'autres Animagus. »

La proposition était hésitante, presque récalcitrante, et Harry se referma immédiatement.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu as conscience que Black n'est pas responsable de ce que tu lui reproches ? » insista Snape. « Tu l'idolâtrais au début de l'année scolaire. Il n'a pas changé, il s'agit du même homme. Ton parrain. Pas l'adolescent dégénéré que tu as rencontré. »

Les paroles du Professeur résonnèrent bizarrement dans la pièce, un peu comme si elles se réverbéraient contre les murs. Harry se demanda si l'intonation de l'homme était si plate parce qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait ou bien parce qu'il était obligé d'occluder comme un fou pour mettre sa haine à l'écart. Le pire était que le garçon comprenait parfaitement la rancœur tenace de l'espion. Il la partageait.

« Black ne s'en prendrait jamais à toi, dans cette réalité, Harry. » affirma Snape. Avec conviction, cette fois-ci.

Le Gryffondor étouffa un rire amer, hésitant à lui raconter l'entrevue avec Sirius. Son parrain n'avait eu aucun revers de conscience avant de le plaquer contre le mur… Néanmoins, au terme d'un débat intérieur de plusieurs secondes, il choisit de garder l'incident pour lui. Si Snape apprenait que Sirius l'avait attaqué, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'Animagus.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, troublé uniquement par les ronronnements du chat.

« On devrait l'appeler Masque. » décréta Harry, au bout d'un moment. « Ça irait bien avec sa tache. »

« Garde-le, si tu le souhaites. » offrit Snape.

« C'est votre chat. » contra-t-il. « Et j'ai déjà Hedwige. »

« J'aurais peu de temps à moi, dans les semaines à venir. » exposa le Professeur. « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un chat, Harry. »

Il avait mis trop de douceur dans les dernières paroles pour qu'elles soient anodines. Ce n'était pas de Masque qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, il le savait.

« C'est ça qui est bien avec les chats. » répliqua Harry. « Ils se débrouillent tout seul. Ils ont juste besoin d'une couverture au coin du feu. Ou sur un canapé. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche, la referma et prit une grande inspiration, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il se préparait à lui annoncer une catastrophe.

« Harry. » commença l'homme, très sérieusement. Pourtant, il dut voir quelque chose sur le visage du garçon qui le dissuada, parce qu'il détourna le regard et changea brusquement de conversation. « As-tu eu des difficultés à suivre, en classe ? Le Professeur McGonagall m'a affirmé que les programmes n'avaient pas tant changé. »

Trop heureux de s'éloigner du sujet sensible, Harry se lança dans le récit de sa journée, en lui épargnant la visite de Sirius. Il s'épancha, cependant, à loisir sur _Malfoy_ _et Hermione_ et leur comportement inapproprié en cours de potions, sachant que la passion de Snape pour le respect des convenances et des règles de sécurité dans sa salle de classe le pousserait à être d'accord avec lui.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà remercié de ne pas nous avoir imposé ça, avec Remus ? » marmonna Anthony, en rabattant la capuche de son sweater sur sa tête.

Le coton du vêtement le protégerait moins efficacement que le manteau sombre qu'il portait par-dessus mais Tonks se surpris à lui envier, tout de même, ce maigre rempart supplémentaire contre la pluie. Son blouson et le reste de sa personne étaient totalement trempés par l'averse qui leur était tombée dessus à l'improviste.

« C'est parce qu'il refuse de m'adresser la parole. » grinça-t-elle. « Tu peux croire qu'il a demandé à _Sirius_ de me rendre mes affaires et de récupérer les siennes ? Sérieusement, quel âge a-t-il ? »

Elle enfonça davantage les mains dans ses poches, avec mauvaise humeur. À quelques mètres devant eux, sur le trottoir, Nyssandra et Fol'Œil se disputaient incessamment. Au moins, songea-t-elle, ils avaient le bon goût de ne pas trop élever la voix. Tous les passants qu'ils croisaient leur jetaient déjà des regards surpris voire méfiant. On pouvait déguiser l'ancien Auror en Moldu autant qu'on voulait, enchanter son œil pour que personne n'y voie rien de bizarre, Alastor Maugrey restait impressionnant. Et Nyssa… Nyssa avait la grâce féline de tout vampire et on ne pouvait faire autrement que la remarquer. Tonks qui, elle, avait l'habitude de voir sorciers comme Moldus se retourner sur son passage en raison de ses coupes de cheveux et choix vestimentaires atypiques, n'attirait pas un seul coup d'œil avec ses cheveux marron fades et son jean noir passe-partout.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu affaire à beaucoup de monde dans cette petite ville Moldue, située à quelques kilomètres de Londres, surtout de nuit… À force d'en arpenter les rues, toutefois, Tonks avait l'impression de connaître l'endroit par cœur. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'ils recherchaient les Granger, et elle commençait à perdre espoir de les retrouver vivants.

Une fois qu'ils leur avaient expliqué pourquoi ils étaient là, leurs voisins s'étaient montrés accueillant et coopératifs, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tirer de leurs informations. Les Granger, parents et grands-parents, avaient disparu peu après le jour de l'an. Rien ne manquait dans la maison et il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Le petit-déjeuner était encore sur la table de la salle à manger, la vaisselle était restée dans l'évier, les lits, à l'étage, avaient été défaits… La maison familiale semblait suspendue dans le temps, la famille, elle, était introuvable.

Le seul détail un tant soit peu intéressant, le seul indice qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste, était qu'Hermione n'était pas rentrée seule chez elle pour les fêtes. Les Granger avaient eu un invité : un garçon blond, du même âge, qui avait l'air d'un aristo.

Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus à Tonks pour tirer ses conclusions. N'avait-elle pas, elle-même, croisé Draco et Hermione sur Piccadilly, juste avant la rentrée ?

Fol'Œil avait voulu interroger le garçon, Tonks l'avait persuadé que ça pouvait attendre encore quelques jours. Elle ne voulait pas se tourner vers son cousin avant d'avoir exploré toutes les autres pistes. Si Draco ne savait rien, l'alerter revenait à mettre Hermione au courant. Si Draco avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans… Hermione aurait le cœur brisé. Elle voulait être certaine avant de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Raison pour laquelle elle avait persuadé Fol'Œil d'emmener Nyssa. Naturellement, elle aurait plutôt demandé à Remus, mais, en ce moment, Remus l'irritait au point de lui donner envie de le frapper, et Nyssandra ferait aussi bien l'affaire. Loup-garou, vampire… La différence était minime lorsqu'il était question de leurs sens plus développés que la moyenne. En l'occurrence, ce qui intéressait Tonks, c'était l'odorat de la jeune femme. Elle avait ainsi pu leur confirmer que six personnes avaient logé dans la maison dernièrement, dont deux qui n'y vivaient pas régulièrement. Ce qui ne leur avait rien apporté de nouveau.

Anthony, qui n'était là que parce que, après la Nuit des Ténèbres, Remus avait refusé qu'un seul membre de l'Ordre parte en mission sans un équipier désigné, avait suggéré qu'ils explorent un peu les environs, dans l'espoir que Nyssa repérerait une odeur familière.

L'orage qui avait éclaté avait mis un terme à l'espoir ténu que Tonks avait de retrouver les parents d'Hermione quelque part dans le coin.

Par les temps qui courraient, disparaître de la sorte, sans laisser de traces ou emporter un seul album photo, ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils avaient continué à marcher pourtant, plus par besoin de faire quelque chose que par réel espoir de trouver un indice. Les Granger n'étaient plus là, c'était évident. Étaient-ils partis de leur plein gré ou avaient-ils été enlevés ? Voilà la véritable question.

Une question qu'il allait falloir poser à Malfoy, elle ne voyait pas bien comment y couper, à présent.

Il restait par endroit de petits monticules de neige que la pluie s'empressait de chasser dans les caniveaux. Tonks ne regardait pas suffisamment où elle allait, comme d'habitude, et mit le pied dans l'un d'eux. Elle s'attendait à du compact mais ne trouva qu'une purée glissante et elle bascula en arrière. En tentant de la rattraper, Anthony dérapa et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le trottoir trempé, tombant durement sur leurs fesses.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Nyssandra et Fol'Œil se retournèrent, cessant finalement de se disputer. Lorsqu'ils virent la position de leurs amis, ils se regardèrent et Tonks aurait pu jurer qu'ils avaient échangé un sourire amusé. Cet instant de complicité aurait pu être touchant si la jeune Auror n'avait pas eu si mal au coccyx.

« Ne nous aidez pas surtout ! » grommela-t-elle.

Dissimulant mal son hilarité, Nyssandra entreprit de remettre Anthony sur pied, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire à cause de la plaque de verglas à moitié fondue sur laquelle il était tombé. Fol'Œil se contenta, plus sobrement, de lui tendre la main.

Sa silhouette trapue se découpait nettement dans la lumière du lampadaire et Tonks ne résista pas à l'envie de plaisanter sur sa carrure d'ogre.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, gamine ? » s'assura son mentor, avec plus de sollicitude que nécessaire.

Fol'Œil faisait partie de ceux qui ne lui laissaient pas oublier une seule minute son handicap – si l'on pouvait appeler handicap l'impossibilité de changer de formes, parce que, comme se plaisaient à lui assurer les biens pensants, on vivait très bien avec une seule apparence. Il s'inquiétait du poids qu'elle avait perdu, du souci qu'elle se faisait, de l'expression chagrinée dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser… Si elle n'avait pas pris les devants en lui ordonnant de ne pas approcher Remus, elle était presque certaine que le loup-garou aurait passé un sale quart d'heure…

« Bien sûr que non. » riposta-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Nyssa et Anthony avaient pris un peu d'avance, ils leur emboîtèrent le pas, plus lentement.

« Il va falloir le dire à la petite. » annonça Fol'Œil, au bout de quelques minutes. « Ça ne sert à rien de le lui cacher, maintenant. »

Tonks soupira mais haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. » admit-elle. « C'est tellement injuste… Harry vient à peine de revenir et, maintenant, on doit lui dire que sa famille est… »

« Probablement morte. » termina l'ancien Auror. « Ça ne sert à rien d'appeler un dragon un lézard, en espérant qu'il ne crachera pas de feu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce proverbe à la noix ? » demanda-t-elle. « Hey, Anthony, est-ce que tu connais ce… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut coupé par le sortilège qui lui frôla la joue et heurta Fol'Œil de plein fouet. L'homme alla s'écraser sur la grille en fer de la maison la plus proche, si fort que le métal plia sous son poids.

Par réflexe, elle pivota vers l'origine de l'attaque, baguette pointée droit devant elle. La pluie qui tombait à torrent ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer la silhouette massive d'un sorcier, plus loin. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles, il faisait partie des gens qui peuplaient régulièrement ses cauchemars.

« Tonks ! » cria Anthony, en courant vers elle, tandis que Nyssa fonçait vers Fol'Œil.

« Non ! » avertit-elle, en levant la main pour indiquer au jeune homme de se tenir loin d'elle.

Elle descendit du trottoir et fit quelques pas sur la chaussée, presque surprise de ne pas éprouver de panique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'énerva Anthony, en menaçant l'homme qui les avait attaqué du bout de sa baguette.

Elle continua de s'éloigner des autres, certaine qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité loin d'elle. Nyssa la suivait des yeux, mais resta accroupie auprès de l'ancien Auror, avec une immobilité surnaturelle.

« Nymphadora Tonks. » la salua Fenrir Greyback, dans un sourire féroce. « Nous avons une affaire à régler. »

Il avait ordonné la mort d'Hestia. Il avait tué son amie. Il avait transmis la malédiction à Remus.

D'un revers de bras, elle lança le premier sortilège qui lui vint à l'esprit : une volée de dagues apparut et fonça sur le loup-garou. Greyback ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'une d'entre elle se planta profondément dans son épaule, il se contenta de la retirer comme s'il s'était simplement s'agit d'un cure-dent.

« Loup contre loup, compagne contre compagne. » lâcha son ennemi, faisant écho aux mots que Loba avait prononcé, si longtemps auparavant. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis, que la jeune femme en avait presque oublié la compagne de Greyback. C'était une erreur.

L'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage cisaillait les traits du loup-garou de sorte qu'on les aurait dit taillés à la serpe. Lorsqu'un éclair illumina la scène, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, tant son apparence était effrayante.

« Tonks ! » appela Anthony. « Viens ! »

Fol'Œil commençait à reprendre conscience, mais il était groggy et ne pouvait pas transplanner. Nyssa en était incapable. Si Anthony et elle attrapaient chacun un de leurs amis…

« Oh, non, petite souris. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, cette fois-ci. » riposta Greyback. « C'est ainsi qu'elle t'appelait, non ? _Petite souris_. Ça fait des jours que je piste ta trace. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est tuée. » s'entendit-elle dire, bien malgré elle.

« Tonks ! » insista Anthony, mais il n'osait pas quitter le chevet de Fol'Œil et Nyssa… Nyssa paraissait figée.

« Mais tu as son sang sur tes mains ! » rugit Greyback. Et ce coup-ci, Tonks céda à la peur et s'écarta. Elle entendait le loup dans sa voix. Elle entendait la bête sauvage, assoiffée de sang. « Toi, Lupin et ce chien de Black. Je vous tuerais tous. »

Ce n'était ni un serment, ni une promesse. C'était une certitude.

Anthony jeta un sort de désarmement que le loup-garou para d'un geste négligeant, puis sortit une petite fiole de sa poche dont il avala le contenu d'un trait.

« Une compagne pour une compagne. » gronda l'homme.

Elle ne songea même pas à protester le titre ou à expliquer qu'elle n'était plus la compagne de personne. Combien de temps durait une transformation normale ? Combien de temps fallait-il à un homme pour devenir une bête ?

Assez, probablement, pour qu'elle ait le temps de se précipiter jusqu'à ses amis et transplanne au Square Grimmaurd avec plus de peur que de mal. Mais lorsque les membres de Greyback commencèrent à se tordre, lorsque les os se mirent à se briser dans d'atroces craquements pour mieux se ressouder dans un autre agencement, elle ne put rien faire qu'observer, fascinée d'horreur, la fourrure grise qui, peu à peu, recouvrit entièrement l'homme. La pluie et l'obscurité rendaient son pelage presque noir. Les yeux jaunes, eux, trouaient la nuit sans aucun problème.

Une main attrapa son bras et la tira en arrière, sans ménagement. Elle croisa le regard terrorisé d'Anthony et se rappela, un peu tard, que ce n'était pas un combattant. Donnez-lui un dragon et il saurait quoi en faire, mais un affrontement ? Il était toujours mal à l'aise dans ce genre de combat, pas inefficace mais pas non plus très utile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il, peinant visiblement à garder son calme.

« Gamine… » grogna Fol'Œil, assis par terre, en se tenant la tête.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de distribuer des instructions. La transformation était achevée.

Le hurlement à la lune, pourtant au trois quart pleine, lui glaça le sang.

« Dégagez ! » hurla-t-elle, sachant déjà ce qui allait se produire.

Le loup-garou était énorme, bien plus que ceux qu'elle avait vu jusque là – et elle en avait, malheureusement, vu beaucoup – ses crocs étaient jaunes et abimés… Lorsqu'il se mit à courir vers elle, elle poussa Anthony vers les autres, et se retourna, jetant un bouclier hâtif entre elle et le loup qui avait bondit, mâchoire grande ouverte…

Le bouclier n'aurait servi à rien.

Greyback ne l'atteignit même pas.

Une chose informe, trop rapide pour son pauvre œil humain, lui passa à côté et sauta, percuta le loup de plein fouet dans les airs. Ils retombèrent sur Tonks qui trébucha et s'écroula sur le capot d'une voiture, roula sur la tôle, et atterrit par terre. Sa tempe heurta brutalement le sol et elle se mordit la joue. Elle ne s'accorda pas le luxe de perdre connaissance. Luttant contre la désorientation, elle se redressa, prenant appui sur la voiture qui lui bouchait la vue.

Greyback avait cloué Nyssandra au sol et…

Tonks dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir.

Il y avait du sang partout. Sur son amie. Sur la chaussée. Des flaques et des flaques que l'eau qui se déversait du ciel venait gonfler.

« Non… » gémit-elle, cherchant un sortilège, une malédiction, un…

Il y eut un éclair lumineux qui l'éblouit, l'espace d'une seconde, puis le couinement de douleur d'un animal que l'on frappe. Lorsque l'éclat du sort s'éteignit, Tonks aperçut Fol'Œil, debout près du corps ensanglanté et terriblement immobile de Nyssandra, sa baguette pointée sur le loup-garou qu'il avait obligé à reculer de plusieurs mètres. La fourrure de la créature fumait par endroit.

À trop se moquer de lui, elle oubliait parfois à quel point Fol'Œil était dangereux. C'était une légende parmi les Aurors et, nul doute, chez les criminels.

Greyback avait-il eu conscience de qui l'accompagnait ?

Dur à dire.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, elle se jeta à genoux près de la vampire, cherchant à endiguer l'hémorragie de ses mains. Son abdomen était déchiré, elle ne voulait pas savoir où elle posait ses paumes parce qu'elle était pratiquement certaine que c'était sur des organes qui auraient dû être _à l'intérieur_ de son corps. Anthony ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, partagé entre le besoin de menacer le loup-garou de sa baguette et tenter de sauver leur amie. Nyssandra demeurait désespérément inconsciente.

Le loup-garou se mit à gronder, se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit à nouveau dans les airs.

Sans trahir la moindre once de nervosité, Fol'Œil leva sa baguette.


	4. Indulge The Other

Hello, hello!

Pas trop d'attente ce coup-ci, vous voyez je m'améliore :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je sais que ce n'est pas la BIG confrontation que tout le monde attend mais, ça, ça viendra plus tard. Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid comme on dit (expression de mamie du jour).

Et pas de Cliffhanger, ce qui, je pense, mérite une récompense. ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

_I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other. _

Mary Shelley – _Frankenstein_

_J'ai en moi un amour tel que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer et une fureur telle que vous ne pourrez jamais la concevoir. Si je ne peux satisfaire l'un, je cèderai à l'autre. _

Mary Shelley – _Frankenstein_

_**Chapitre 4 : Indulge the Other**_

Remus finit par littéralement arracher la bouteille des mains de Sirius.

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il me hait… » insista l'Animagus, avec cette apathie que faisait toujours naître l'alcool chez lui.

« Harry ne te hait pas. » gronda le loup-garou, en posant la vodka sur la console, à l'autre bout du petit salon. « Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe, voilà tout. »

Il l'espérait, du moins, parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout été satisfait par ce que Sirius lui avait rapporté de leur entrevue à Poudlard. Pour ne pas dire qu'il était assez inquiet. Ce que son meilleur ami lui avait raconté ne ressemblait pas à Harry…

« Je l'ai attaqué. » grogna Sirius, vautré sur le canapé. Il attrapa un coussin et le pressa contre son visage, de sorte que ses paroles suivantes furent légèrement étouffées. « Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais… J'étais persuadé… Il n'avait pas l'air d'être _lui-même_. »

« Tu es certain qu'il n'était pas sous l'influence d'un Imperium ? » insista Remus.

Il ne voyait pas bien qui aurait pu jeter cet impardonnable à Harry dans le seul but de le retourner contre son parrain. Severus ? Dans quel but ? Harry ne s'en était pas _pris_ à Sirius, il s'était contenté de se défendre d'après ce qu'en avait dit l'Animagus. Son comportement avait peut-être été bizarre, mais… Comment savoir ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers mois ? Tant qu'Harry ne le leur en aurait pas parlé…

« Non. » soupira Sirius, en ôtant le coussin pour le laisser tomber par terre. Son meilleur ami n'était pas aussi ivre qu'il aurait souhaité l'être. « Son regard était lucide. Je pensais plus à du polynectar. Mais c'était Harry, Lunard. Je suis certain que c'était lui. »

« D'accord. » admit-il, en s'appuyant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. « Il a dit que tu pouvais lui écrire ? Fais-le dès maintenant. Demande-lui quel est le problème. Ou… Demande-lui s'il accepterait de me rencontrer. »

Après tout, il n'avait pas spécifiquement dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, _lui_. Albus avait eu l'air de penser qu'il aurait été préférable que Sirius et lui gardent leurs distances pendant quelques jours mais, à sa connaissance, Harry n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Cela dit, il ne savait pas, non plus, ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir contre Sirius…

« Il était tellement en colère après moi… » se désola Patmol. « Si tu avais vu la manière dont il m'a regardé… »

« Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un simple malentendu. » répéta-t-il.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Remus. » contra Sirius, en se levant, sans doute pour aller chercher ses cigarettes abandonnées quelque part dans la cuisine. « Quand il a parlé de Snape… On aurait presque dit qu'il était de son côté. »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, peut-être que c'est une partie du problème. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de côtés à prendre. »

Sirius croisa les bras et le dévisagea, cigarettes oubliées.

« Pourquoi prendrait-il… »

La fin de sa question se perdit dans le bruit de transplannage.

« Lupin ! Black ! » aboya Fol'Œil.

Remus n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le tas sanguinolent de chair que l'homme portait dans les bras, avant que le loup ne s'éveille dans un hurlement qui le poussa à porter la main à sa tempe. L'odeur de sang et d'entrailles ne rivalisait qu'avec le musc d'un autre loup-garou. Un loup-garou qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles autres.

« _Nyssa_. » lâcha Sirius, avec horreur.

« Greyback. » souffla-t-il, au même moment. « _Tonks !_ Elle était avec toi, où… »

« À sa poursuite. » grogna l'ancien Auror, en déposant son précieux fardeau sur le canapé. « Je lui à moitié sectionné la patte. »

Maugrey s'était agenouillé auprès de Nyssandra, sans une arrière pensée pour sa jambe de bois, l'homme écarta les mèches brunes qui étaient tombées sur son visage dans un geste que l'on aurait pu qualifier que de tendre. C'était tellement incongru, tellement…

Sirius se hâta de contourner l'ancien Auror pour inspecter les plaies de la jeune femme.

L'odeur du sang, celle de Greyback et celle de la vampire attaquaient son nez et l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

« Remus, il faut un Médicomage. » ordonna Sirius, d'une voix tremblante, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'abdomen de la jeune femme. « Andromeda. »

« Andromeda est injoignable. » répondit-il, la voix tremblante, en reculant jusqu'à se tenir contre le mur. « Et un Médicomage ne pourra rien pour elle, il nous faut un expert en créatures magiques. »

Où était Tonks ? Partie seule aux trousses de Greyback, quelle idée… Non… Elle n'était pas seule, Anthony devait être avec elle. Quelle différence ? Elle était en danger. Elle était… Le loup devenait compliqué à maîtriser. Il brûlait de se lancer à sa poursuite, de…

« Tu es un expert en créatures magiques ! » l'agressa Fol'Œil. « Tu es une _foutue_ _créature magique_ ! »

« Et hier encore tu voulais la voir morte ! » répliqua-t-il, en perdant son calme.

Jamais encore l'animal en lui n'avait été aussi dur à calmer. Il avait presque l'impression que le loup le déchiquetait de l'intérieur, à coups de griffes, pour se libérer de son carcan de chair. C'était impossible, bien entendu, la lune n'était pas pleine, mais ça ne comptait pas pour le loup. Il voulait sortir, il voulait…

« Remus, fais quelque chose. » exigea Sirius.

Les mains de son meilleur ami étaient couvertes de sang, ce qui ne faisait rien pour apaiser le désir du loup-garou de protéger sa meute. Il se mit à racler le mur de ses ongles, dans son dos, sans parvenir à trouver dans la tapisserie qu'il déchirait un réceptacle à cette angoisse. Que se passerait-il s'il ne reprenait pas le contrôle ? D'autres lycanthropes étaient devenus fous confrontés à pareille chose. D'autres avaient dû être abattus parce qu'ils ne se contrôlaient plus… Lorsque l'animal était plus fort que l'humain, lorsque…

« _Remus_ ! »

Remus rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Sirius. L'Animagus était pâle, couvert de sang et terriblement inquiet. Il tentait d'endiguer l'hémorragie avec ses mains mais le sang continuait de couler librement, imbibant le tissu sombre du canapé, les vêtements de la vampire, les… La détresse de son meilleur ami n'avait d'égale que celle de Fol'Œil qui continuait à caresser les cheveux de Nyssandra sans plus leur prêter attention.

« Severus. » lâcha-t-il, parce qu'il ne voyait pas qui appeler d'autre.

Pomfresh n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Ils auraient mis des heures à contacter Andromeda. Severus devait être à Poudlard, s'y connaissait en créatures magiques et avait toujours une potion ou deux dans ses robes.

Sirius n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde. À peine le temps de baisser le regard vers la vampire qui continuait de se vider de son sang. Sa peau, naturellement blanche, avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'elle possédait au point d'être presque translucide. Le contraste avec le noir de ses cheveux était saisissant.

« Où sont-ils exactement ? » demanda-t-il à Maugrey, pendant que Sirius jetait sa tête dans la cheminée. « Je vais… »

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » grinça Fol'Œil. « On n'a pas besoin de davantage de blessés. »

Le loup se révolta contre cet ordre mal déguisé et Remus aussi. L'odeur, l'inquiétude… C'en était trop. Beaucoup trop.

« Si Nymphadora a besoin d'aide… » gronda-t-il.

« Nymphadora n'a pas besoin de _ton_ aide. » répliqua Maugrey. « Elle est capable de se défendre seule. C'est une Auror, je te rappelle. »

Aveuglé par sa fureur, il fit un pas vers Fol'Œil, les poings serrés.

« Il arrive. » déclara Sirius, d'un ton renfrogné, en se redressant, coupant court aux envies de meurtres de Remus. « Pas très bien disposé, évidemment. »

L'Animagus ne chercha pas à enlever la suie qui collait à ses vêtements trempés de sang, préférant se percher sur l'accoudoir près de la tête de Nyssa. La vampire était toujours inconsciente, l'ancien Auror était toujours agenouillé auprès d'elle, et Tonks n'était toujours pas revenue.

« Dis-moi où est Tonks. » réitéra-t-il, sans que cela soit une question.

Troublé par son ton agressif, Sirius leva brièvement les yeux mais les rebaissa tout aussi vite sans plus lui prêter attention, visiblement terrifié pour Nyssandra. Fol'Œil, lui, ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard.

« _Dis-le moi_. » ordonna-t-il, d'une voix où le loup se disputait à l'humain.

Son ordre se perdit dans le jet de flammes vertes qui éclaira la cheminée. Severus en émergea comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Le Maître des Potions était identique au souvenir qu'il en gardait : robes, cheveux gras, expression renfrognée, tout y était.

Le Professeur jeta un regard à la ronde et fondit immédiatement sur le canapé, écartant Fol'Œil sans ménagement. Chose curieuse, il resta interdit en apercevant la vampire puis sembla se reprendre et entreprit d'examiner leur amie.

« Tu peux la sauver ? » demanda Sirius. À la tension dans sa voix, Remus devina qu'il essayait de contenir son hostilité, probablement pour ne pas porter préjudice à Nyssa.

Le loup-garou n'attendit pas à la réponse de Severus pour se rapprocher de Fol'Œil qui se relevait péniblement à l'aide de la table basse.

« _Où_ est Tonks ? » rugit-il, sans plus se soucier des apparences.

Le loup labourait son âme de ses griffes, c'était comme une démangeaison à l'intérieur de son corps que rien ne pourrait apaiser. Il lui fallait retrouver Tonks. Il lui fallait retrouver Tonks et s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité et…

« Reste où tu es, Lupin. » siffla soudain Severus, baguette pointée sur lui.

« _Snape_. » grinça Sirius, cherchant, dans ses poches, la baguette qui était restée posée sur la table de la cuisine. « Si tu… »

« Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment, Severus. » coupa Remus, en se tournant vers la menace. Il n'hésiterait pas à détruire tout ce qui se dresserait sur sa route. Il n'hésiterait pas à…

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, Black, tais-toi et réfléchis. » rétorqua Snape. « Regarde _ses_ _yeux_. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite lorsqu'il eut tourné la tête vers lui. Son meilleur ami se leva de l'accoudoir sur lequel il était assis et s'approcha lentement de lui, mains levées.

« Baisse ta baguette. » exigea-t-il.

Remus attendit que Severus s'exécute, un grondement bloqué dans le fond de la gorge. Fol'Œil avait également tiré la sienne.

Mais ce n'était pas sur le Maître des Potions qu'elle était pointée. C'était sur _lui_.

« Black. » avertit Severus. Du moins ça sonnait comme un avertissement.

« Remus, ta baguette. » répéta Sirius.

Sa baguette ? Il baissa les yeux vers sa main, surpris d'y trouver sa baguette. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette. Il avait des griffes et des crocs et des…

La baguette cliqueta en heurtant le sol.

« Sirius… » lâcha-t-il. « Sirius, je… je perds le contrôle. »

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de ses doigts tremblants, à moitié persuadé que ce n'était pas naturel. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir de doigts. Ce n'était pas sa nature, ce n'était pas sa forme…

« Tout va bien, Lunard. » promit doucement Sirius.

La puanteur du sang lui emplissait la truffe_. Le nez_. Il n'avait pas de truffe. Il n'était pas un loup. Il n'était pas un monstre.

Sur le canapé, la vampire laissa échapper un gémissement.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Il aurait retroussé ses babines s'il avait eu des babines à retrousser. Elle était l'ennemie. Elle…

Il y eut un double bruit de transplannage et tout se passa en même temps. Il identifia Tonks avant même qu'elle ait totalement fini de transplanner. Son odeur, si caractéristique, fut comme un baume sur ses blessures. Il se jeta sur elle et…

Fut brutalement projeté contre le mur.

Snape s'était interposé, baguette levée, entre la jeune femme et lui. Fol'Œil avait naturellement protégé Anthony qui avait transplanné juste à côté de lui. Sirius, lui, s'était jeté sur Nyssandra.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tonks, d'un ton inquiet.

« Rupture, sang, vampire et attaque de loup-garou ne font pas bon ménage. » voulut plaisanter Sirius, mais ça tomba à plat.

« Nymphadora… » supplia Remus, sans bien savoir ce qu'il faisait.

L'Auror fit instinctivement un pas vers lui, mais Snape l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle se dégagea avec irritation et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista-t-elle.

Il y avait une plaie sur son front et du sang séché sur sa tempe mais, cela mis à part, elle semblait en un seul morceau. Le loup se calma immédiatement.

« Snape ! » appela Sirius, paniqué. « Elle… Elle ne respire plus. »

Severus cessa d'observer Remus avec méfiance pour retourner vers sa patiente.

« Évidemment qu'elle ne respire plus, espèce de crétin. » soupira le Maître des Potions. « C'est une vampire. Elle est morte. »

Ce devait être davantage rhétorique qu'une réflexion sur son état de santé parce que Remus voyait les paupières de Nyssandra s'ouvrir et se fermer avec difficulté.

« Remus ? » insista Tonks alors qu'Anthony expliquait à la cantonade, sans que personne ne s'y intéresse véritablement, que Greyback leur avait échappé.

Remus ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle avait posé une main sur son épaule, le loup s'était calmé. L'odeur de sang et celle de son ennemi étaient encore trop présentes pour qu'il soit tout à fait à l'aise, mais le loup était calmé. Tonks était vivante. Elle était là. Tout allait bien.

« Je regrette, je sais comment _tuer_ un vampire, je n'ai jamais pensé à apprendre comment en sauver un. » cingla Snape, en réponse à une question de Fol'Œil. Le Professeur scandait une formule que Remus identifia vaguement comme un sortilège destiné à refermer les plaies.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda le loup-garou, dès qu'il fut certain de pouvoir articuler autre chose qu'un grondement informe. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est _passé par la tête,_ Nymphadora ? »

« Recule, gamine. » ordonna Maugrey « Il est dangereux. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel avant de sécher ses vêtements trempés d'un coup de baguette.

« Remus ne fera de mal à personne. » affirma-t-elle.

Snape fut le seul à émettre un bruit faussement amusé, mais les expressions des autres semblaient toutes aussi peu convaincues que celle du Professeur.

« Toujours moins que Greyback. » grinça Remus, en fusillant l'ancien Auror des yeux. « Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de la laisser se lancer à sa poursuite. Tu sais ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire ? »

« Tonks est une Auror, Lupin. » asséna Fol'Œil, de son ton bourru. « C'est même une sacré bonne Auror. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour mener ses batailles à sa place. »

« Il aurait pu la tuer. » gronda-t-il.

À nouveau, le loup s'agitait.

« _Tonks_ est juste devant vous. » lâcha la jeune femme, en se relevant. Il ne put retenir un léger grognement lorsqu'elle ôta sa main de son épaule. « Ne parlez _pas_ de moi comme si je n'étais là. »

« Ne parlez plus du tout si vous voulez que je sauve votre amie. » s'énerva Severus, entre deux formules.

« Tu es inconsciente ! » accusa-t-il la jeune femme, en s'aidant du mur pour se relever. « Tu es… »

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! » riposta-t-elle, en pivotant vers lui. « _Je_ _te l'interdis_. »

« Tu me l'interdis ? » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton moqueur. « Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui croit pouvoir maîtriser le loup-garou le plus puissant de notre génération et tu veux m'interdire de te le dire en face ? Tu es inconsciente, arrogante et maladroite ! Laisse Greyback et Bellatrix à ceux qui peuvent les battre ! »

Ses paroles furent suivies par un silence pesant que les marmonnements de Snape ne parvinrent pas à troubler. Le regard de Sirius passa de son meilleur ami à sa cousine pour finalement revenir se poser sur Nyssandra. Il ne bougea pas du chevet de la vampire. Fol'Œil, lui, paraissait partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et celui de laisser Tonks le faire. Anthony s'était assis dans un fauteuil et avait posé une main sur les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre.

Tonks était restée figée, visiblement choquée et blessée par son discours. Il ne parvint pas tout à fait à s'en vouloir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle ne savait pas de quoi Greyback ou Bellatrix était capable. Et s'il n'y avait que lui pour lui ouvrir les yeux, eh bien…

« Je suis peut-être une gamine. » siffla finalement la jeune femme, en le toisant. « Je suis peut-être inconsciente, arrogante et maladroite. Mais, _toi_… Toi, tu es vraiment un connard. Pire, tu es un lâche et tu es immature. Ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. Tu envoie Sirius faire tes commissions comme si nous étions en première année… »

« Notre histoire n'a rien à voir… » s'agaça-t-il.

« Ne m'interromps_ pas_. » cingla-t-elle. « Ne me dis plus jamais ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, Remus, parce que, contrairement à toi, je ne me mets pas de limites. Je ne vis pas dans un carré bien dessiné duquel je ne sors jamais si je peux l'éviter. Je fais ce que je veux, comme je veux et quand je veux. Je suis une Auror. Si je prends la décision de poursuivre un loup-garou blessé, dans un quartier Moldu, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie, prise en toute connaissance de cause. Tu sais ce qui me permet de prendre cette décision ? _Ma formation_. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, pour réitérer que son expérience personnelle avec Greyback comptait bien davantage que les quelques scénarios qu'on lui avait proposé lors de sa formation mais elle fit siffler sa baguette dans l'air et il se retrouva muet, prisonnier d'un _silencio_.

Anthony cachait à présent un sourire derrière sa main. Fol'Œil, Snape et Sirius ne leur prêtaient pratiquement pas attention.

« Je pensais que tu avais finalement compris, ces derniers mois. » reprit-elle. « Je suis _adulte_. Je ne suis pas une enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour décider de ce que je suis, ou pas, capable de faire. Ou, d'ailleurs, de ce que je veux ou ne veux pas. Tu as décidé que je ne voulais pas de toi sans même me demander mon avis ou me laisser une possibilité de m'expliquer, _soit_. Mais lorsqu'il est question de mon travail ou de l'Ordre, _garde tes opinions pour toi_. »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le salon, la tête haute.

Il la regarda partir, toujours incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se rendit compte, un peu tard, que Snape avait cessé ses incantations. Le Maître des Potions, toutefois, était plus occupé à ausculter la vampire qu'à écouter la scène de ménage. Sirius avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Nyssandra, celle de Fol'Œil touchait sa cheville avec hésitation.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu l'ais volé. » remarqua Anthony.

S'il avait pu répondre, il lui aurait enjoint de se mêler de ses affaires.

« Il lui faut du sang. » décréta Severus, coupant court à l'échange.

Nyssandra commençait à s'agiter. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, ses doigts raclaient le canapé dans des spasmes incontrôlés et sa bouche était ouverte, découvrant des crocs qui firent frémir Remus. L'envie de tirer Sirius loin d'elle… _Protéger la meute_. Le loup recommença à s'agiter…

« Je vais le faire. » offrit Sirius, en arrachant pratiquement sa manche pour porter le poignet aux lèvres de la vampire.

Severus écarta son bras d'un geste brusque, avant même que Remus ait pu émettre une protestation.

« Hors de question. » siffla le Maître des Potions. « Où vit-elle ? Il doit bien y avoir des réserves quelque part… »

« Dans la cuisine. » intervint Anthony, en se levant. « Je vais en chercher. »

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

« Je peux le faire. » insista Sirius, s'attirant le regard noir de Maugrey et de Snape.

« Sais-tu ce qui arrivent aux personnes qui invitent un vampire à boire à leurs veines ? » siffla Severus.

Remus savait, lui : addiction, obsession, dépression, mort… Tout un tas de choses peu plaisantes. Il y avait de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ce genre de pratiques étaient interdites.

« Quelle importance, si ça peut la sauver ? » riposta l'Animagus.

Remus vit bien que la manière possessive dont il serra l'épaule de Nyssa n'échappa pas à l'ancien Auror mais fut incapable d'avertir son ami. Alastor, s'il fallait en croire son expression, commençait petit à petit à comprendre.

« Quelle importance ? » répéta Severus, d'un ton qui trahissait une profonde animosité. « Dis-moi, Black, que comptes-tu faire d'Harry pendant que tu joues les calices humains ? Et, quand tu seras mort, lequel de tes deux _monstres_ en héritera ? La vampire ou le loup ? »

Remus conclut silencieusement que Severus n'avait pas volé le crochet du droit de Sirius.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez. » grogna Sirius.

Il pressa la poche de glace sur sa figure sans que cela ne soulage véritablement la douleur.

« Si tu n'en es pas certain alors j'aurais dû frapper plus fort. » rétorqua Snape.

Sirius ôta la poche suffisamment longtemps pour lui jeter un regard noir de là où il était affalé sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Snape, bien sûr, avait refusé de s'asseoir et se tenait debout, légèrement appuyé contre le comptoir, une poche de glace similaire à la sienne pressée contre sa pommette. Sa lèvre était fendue, ce qui tira un sourire à l'Animagus. Parler faisait un mal de chien lorsqu'on avait une lèvre fendue et il n'y avait rien que Snape appréciait autant que de se livrer à des discours grinçants.

« Ne recommencez pas. » cingla Tonks.

Perchée sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes battant distraitement le vide, la jeune femme les dévisageait tour à tour, baguette posée sur les genoux, avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été celle à interrompre leur petite bagarre, plus tôt, et que ça ne l'avait amusée le moins du monde. Remus n'avait pas levé un petit doigt pour les séparer, ce qui valait probablement mieux étant donné les problèmes qu'il avait à se maîtriser ce soir là. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Ses yeux… Ses yeux avaient été comme fous. Il aurait pu jurer que c'était le loup qui les regardait et pas Remus.

Déconcertant, perturbant, et préoccupant, tout à la fois.

Le loup-garou, sur sa suggestion, était parti s'allonger après que Tonks ait mis un terme à la bagarre. De plus, il doutait que Remus ait eu très envie de rester dans la même pièce que la jeune femme… Il n'avait pas véritablement prêté attention à leur dispute, trop inquiet pour Nyssandra, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air très joli.

Nyssa… Il résista à l'envie de retourner dans le salon pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante. Ou morte. Ou quel que soit le terme politiquement correct.

Fol'Œil avait décrété qu'il veillerait sur elle, sans vraiment leur laisser le choix de protester. Anthony, après avoir apporté le sang demandé, était resté un peu, puis avait filé retrouver Charlie. Sirius n'était pas certain d'être à l'aise à l'idée que l'ancien Auror soit seul avec la vampire alors qu'elle était si vulnérable physiquement…

Cependant, Tonks ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis avant de les traîner dans la cuisine et de leur ordonner de presser de la glace contre leurs blessures. Snape avait osé refuser la poche de glace et s'était retrouvée avec une torchon rempli de glaçons magiquement collé sur le visage. Sirius avait accepté la sienne sans un mot de protestation.

« Où sont passées vos coiffures et tenues extravagantes, Miss Tonks ? » s'enquit Snape, avec curiosité.

C'était étrange d'entendre quelqu'un s'adresser à sa cousine en l'appelant 'miss' comme si elle n'était encore qu'une écolière en jupe plissée.

« Sur ta personne. » marmonna-t-il, récoltant, pour sa peine, deux regards aussi peu aimables l'un que l'autre.

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua Tonks, avec mauvaise humeur. « Vous aussi vous voulez me traiter de gamine incompétente, Professeur ? »

Sirius se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise, décidé à profiter du spectacle. Si Snape s'avisait de faire ne serait-ce qu'une réflexion, Tonks allait lui arracher la tête. Et ce serait jouissif.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez incompétente. » se défendit l'homme. « Ridicule, certainement, toutefois la garde-robe du Professeur Dumbledore est la preuve que le ridicule peut toucher même les grands hommes. Maladroite, parfois, je me souviens vous l'avoir assez reproché. Mais jamais incompétente, non. »

Un sourire amusé jouait sur les lèvres de l'Auror.

À l'abri derrière sa poche de glace, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

Flatteries, flatteries et un peu plus de flatteries. Les Serpentards et leur langue de bois… Et Tonks ne courrait pas, elle volait.

« Vous ne m'accusez pas d'incompétence mais vous ne niez pas penser que je suis une gamine. » riposta-t-elle. Remus aurait mieux fait de réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'il balançait au visage de la jeune femme, songea Sirius. En l'occurrence, l'Animagus soupçonnait que le loup-garou avait appuyé exactement là où il fallait pour blesser Tonks.

Il y avait une drôle de note respectueuse dans la voix de cousine. Non, pas respectueuse… _Déférente_. La même touche de respect craintif qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à McGonagall ou à Flitwick, ou même à Madame Pomfresh. Remus et Snape faisaient de même, sans s'en rendre compte. Le temps avait eu beau passer et gommer la différence sociale, il restait toujours cette hiérarchie tacite, mise en place à l'adolescence. Ils restaient _les Professeurs_ et, eux, _les anciens élèves_. Mais entendre cette nuance dans la bouche de Tonks alors qu'elle s'adressait à Snape, c'était…

« Je vous ai eue dans ma classe pendant sept ans. » rappela Snape, en déposant sa poche de glace dans l'évier. Sa pommette était violacée, lorsque Dumbledore verrait ça… « Sept ans de chaudrons renversés, par ailleurs, le sol de mes cachots garde toujours les marques de votre passage. Il est parfois difficile pour un Professeur de se rendre compte qu'un élève a grandi, Miss. »

Où était l'animosité dans la voix de Snape ? Où étaient les grommellements, les insultes, la mauvaise humeur ?

On aurait presque dit que Snape _appréciait_ Tonks. Ce qui était idiot parce que Servilus n'appréciait personne d'autre que son reflet sur un de ses chaudrons. Il n'appréciait certainement pas ses élèves. C'était très bizarre de se dire que sa cousine l'avait eu comme Professeur. Ils n'avaient pas tant d'écart, en âge… Sirius n'aurait jamais pu intégrer le corps enseignant de Poudlard quelques années seulement après avoir quitté l'école. Enseigner à des élèves à peine plus jeune que lui… N'être entouré que de collègues ayant le double voire le triple de son âge… Se retrouver claquemuré entre les mêmes murs de la même salle de classe, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, et mois après mois jusqu'à ce que les mois se transforment en années que l'on ne comptait plus… Il n'aurait jamais pu. Ça serait devenu une prison davantage qu'une opportunité.

Quoi que, à choisir, il aurait largement préféré Poudlard à Azkaban.

De eux deux, Snape avait eu le meilleur lot.

Sans parler du fait que Snape, lui, _était_ _coupable_.

« _Bien_ grandi. » commenta Tonks, sans paraître se rendre compte que Sirius philosophait silencieusement derrière sa poche de glace. « Je suis une femme, à présent, plus une ado. »

D'un autre côté, Sirius commençait à soupçonner que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Snape lui jetait quelques coups d'œil mais davantage pour s'assurer d'être prêt à lui jeter un mauvais sort s'il s'avisait de faire un mouvement brusque que par réel intérêt. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que le Serpentard ne lui avait pas envoyé de pique au visage. Était-il devenu invisible ?

« Indéniablement. » lâcha le Mangemort, en étirant le mot avec cette lenteur insupportable qui caractérisait sa manière de s'exprimer.

Sirius avait-il rêvé ou bien la bouche de l'homme avait-elle tressauté dans ce qui aurait pu passer, pour la parodie d'être humain qu'était Snape, pour un sourire? Fronçant les sourcils, il posa la poche de glace sur la table, prenant soin de bien faire s'entrechoquer les glaçons à moitié fondus. Il aurait aussi bien pu faire apparaître des castagnettes et se lancer dans un flamenco, vu l'effet que ça eut.

« Vous pourriez peut-être arrêter de m'appeler Miss, dans ce cas, non ? » insista la jeune femme.

Sirius se racla la gorge.

« Peut-être. » répondit Snape, d'un ton que l'Animagus aurait qualifié d'espiègle si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre.

Il toussota.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Black, prends une pastille pour la gorge. » cingla l'homme, en se tournant finalement vers lui avec un rictus mauvais. « Ou mieux, cesse-donc de fumer avant de ne plus avoir de poumons à cracher. »

La grimace moqueuse de Sirius se transforma en véritable grimace de douleur lorsque son nez, qu'il espérait toujours plus enflé que cassé, se rappela à son mauvais souvenir.

« Tu te soucies de ma santé, maintenant ? » grinça-t-il quand même. Plutôt mourir que de perdre la face devant Snape.

« Je me soucie de ce qu'il adviendra de Potter s'il t'arrive quelque chose. » rétorqua le Mangemort. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque, apparemment, tu es trop idiot pour t'en inquiéter toi-même. »

Sa pulsion initiale fut de se lever, de tirer sa baguette et de lui jeter le premier maléfice qui lui passerait par la tête. Pourtant, Sirius se força à rester calme et, surtout, _assis_ sur sa chaise. Les dégâts que ses poings avaient laissés sur le visage de Snape étaient suffisamment de preuves accablantes comme cela. Ses propres blessures, il ne s'en souciait guère. Ce n'était rien que quelques sorts et baumes ne pouvaient réparer… Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce que l'homme comptait faire des siennes.

_Si tu ne te tiens pas loin de Severus, ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole. _

Il n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang-froid, plus tôt. Il avait été trop perturbé par ce qui était arrivé, trop paniqué par le corps exsangue de Nyssa… Les remarques désobligeantes de l'homme sur Remus et sur Nyssandra avaient été la goutte d'eau qui avait eu raison de sa patience déjà maigre.

Mais il n'aurait pas dû…

Non. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à Remus. Il était certain que l'adolescent qu'il avait eu en face de lui, cet après-midi là, était bien Harry. Il avait douté, au début, parce que son attitude, son discours… Le garçon avait agi différemment de ce à quoi il l'avait habitué. Il avait pensé à du Polynectar parce que ça expliquait les réticences de Dumbledore à ce qu'il s'approche de son filleul. Durant les quelques secondes où il avait plaqué Harry contre le mur, il avait été certain d'avoir compris : Harry n'était pas revenu, Dumbledore avait monté un stratagème de toutes pièces pour donner à la communauté magique ce qu'elle voulait : un sauveur. Mais ensuite… Ensuite, Harry avait prouvé qu'il était bien lui et puis… Et puis, Sirius l'avait lu dans son regard. _C'était Harry_. Harry qui le regardait avec un mépris et une rancœur qu'il n'avait, jusque là, aperçu que dans un seul autre regard.

Celui de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, bras croisés dans une attitude qui se voulait certainement intimidante mais que Sirius avait toujours trouvé pathétique.

« Tu l'appelais Harry, tout à l'heure. » remarqua-t-il.

Une expression de surprise flasha sur le visage de Snape avant de disparaître, avalée par ce masque de désintérêt que le Mangemort présentait, sans cesse, au reste du monde. De quoi était-il donc surpris ? Que Sirius ait relevé ? Ou bien qu'il n'ait pas encore cherché à l'attaquer ?

_Si tu ne te tiens pas loin de Severus, ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole. _

Cela faisait deux fois que Snape faisait part d'une inquiétude pour le futur de son filleul, sans pourtant l'exprimer clairement. Harry, lui, avait été beaucoup plus direct. Raison pour laquelle Sirius regrettait son mouvement d'humeur. Si le Professeur lui montrait les marques sur son visage et inventait un conte où il serait la victime, qui Harry croirait-il ? Parce que, s'il avait dû s'en remettre à l'entrevue de la journée, Sirius aurait parié que ça ne serait pas lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé durant tous ces mois, il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour changer le statuquo entre Snape et Harry, mais une chose était claire, le statuquo avait changé. Sirius était loin d'être stupide. Pour l'instant, en l'état, il n'était pas en position de force dans cette affaire.

« Il me semble qu'une conversation s'impose. » insista Sirius, parce que Snape s'était muré dans le silence.

Le Mangemort le défiait du regard. Sirius se serait damné plutôt que de détourner les yeux le premier. Il n'avait aucune intention de céder devant les tentatives d'intimidation manifestes de son vieux rival. Il resta négligemment affalé sur sa chaise et prétendit ne pas être prêt à bondir, baguette levée, au moindre geste agressif.

« Malheureusement. » acquiesça Snape, dans un soupir. « Cela devra attendre, cependant. »

« Snape. » gronda-t-il, abandonnant sa posture nonchalante. Il posa les deux mains à plat sur la table, avec tant de force, que le bois tressauta. Tonks, qui s'était appliquée à se faire oublier, lui jeta un regard noir. « Je veux savoir pourquoi mon filleul refuse de me voir. _Maintenant_. »

C'était aussi facile que d'appuyer sur un interrupteur moldu.

Le Mangemort se redressa imperceptiblement et le toisa avec un dédain et une hostilité affichée.

« Premièrement, je ne suis _pas_ à tes ordres, Black. » siffla l'homme. « Deuxièmement, si tu étais un peu moins stupide, tu… »

Snape s'interrompit brusquement en plein milieu de sa tirade, ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je te déconseille de chercher à voir Harry avant qu'il n'y soit prêt. » reprit le Mangemort, d'un ton plat qui sonnait faux. « Écris-lui et rappelle-lui que tu es son parrain, pas le Gryffondor imbécile qu'il a côtoyé pendant huit mois. Il y a d'autres détails dont nous devons discuter mais nous aurons le temps pour cela un peu plus tard. La présence de Lupin ne serait pas malvenue. »

Sirius se massa la tempe, assailli par une migraine intempestive.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. » gronda-t-il.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il était à Serpentard, en 1975. » cingla le Mangemort. « C'est une explication en soi. Pour une fois, fais fonctionner ta boîte crânienne, cela ne peut lui faire que du bien. » L'homme se tourna vers Tonks et désigna, d'un coup de menton, la plaie sur son front. « Vous devriez soigner cela. Bonsoir. »

« Snape, ne t'avise pas de… » avertit-il, en se levant.

Il était à peine debout que l'homme avait transplanné.

« _Enflure_. » cracha-t-il, en jetant un regard mauvais à l'espace que leur prétendu espion avait précédemment occupé.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans sa chaise, ignorant la manière dont Tonks baissa la tête pour cacher son amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? » s'enquit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ? »

Il lui résuma la situation en quelques phrases, tout en observant le sang séché qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Pas étonnant que Remus ait tant paniqué…

« Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil. » ordonna-t-il finalement, en se plantant devant elle.

Il fit disparaître les traces de sang d'un coup de baguette et inspecta la petite plaie, c'était plus impressionnant que grave.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« _Indéniablement_. » plaisanta-t-il, en laissant sa voir s'étirer de façon interminable, comme le faisait Snape.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu l'imites très mal. »

Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur le bort de la plaie et marmonna la formule adéquate.

« Je l'imite très bien. » protesta-t-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. « J'ai eu des années pour me perfectionner. Pas très difficile de toute manière, il suffit d'avoir l'air perpétuellement en colère et d'imaginer qu'on a la vue bouchée par un _énorme_ nez. » Il y réfléchit une seconde. « Peut-être que c'est ça qui le rend aussi désagréable… Il ne voit jamais où il va. »

« Charlie croyait dur comme fer que c'était un vampire. » confia-t-elle, amusée malgré elle. « On était persuadés qu'il pouvait vraiment se transformer en chauve-souris, que c'était comme ça qu'il savait toujours tout. »

« Une chauve-souris moche et visqueuse, alors. » grinça-t-il, en s'écartant, satisfait de son œuvre.

La plaie sur le front de Tonks n'était plus qu'une fine ligne rosâtre.

« Tu exagère, quand même. » insista-t-elle. « Il n'est pas _si_ terrible que ça. »

Sirius la dévisagea, sourcils froncés.

« Il l'est, à en croire Harry et ses amis. Et je les crois volontiers. » répondit-il. « Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi agré… Non, il n'est jamais _agréable_… mais pourquoi est-il aussi aimable avec toi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'étais pas très douée en potions mais je ne mettais jamais le souk dans sa classe et je faisais des efforts. » offrit-elle. « Il savait que je travaillais, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi. Et puis… Les Poufsouffles ont cours avec les Serdaigles en Potions, l'ambiance n'est pas aussi… _volatile_ que dans les classes Gryffondors/Serpentards, je suppose. »

« Ouais… Et le fait que ta mère est une Sang-Pure n'a rien à voir là-dedans, bien sûr. » ironisa-t-il, en jouant avec son paquet de cigarettes défoncé.

Elle inclina la tête et l'observa comme s'il venait de proférer la plus grosse idiotie de sa vie.

« Ma mère étant également ta cousine, je ne suis pas certaine que ça aurait joué en ma faveur s'il avait pris mon arbre généalogique en compte. » se moqua-t-elle.

Sirius traversa la cuisine, ouvrit le placard enchanté pour garder les aliments au frais et attrapa la part de tarte aux pommes qu'il y restait.

« Les Black m'on renié. » riposta-t-il. « Tout le monde le sait. »

« Oui, ils ont aussi renié maman. » contra-t-elle. « Franchement, ça te tuerait d'admettre que ce n'est pas un monstre qui hait tout ce qui respire ? »

Il prit le temps de soigneusement mâcher avant de donner sa réponse. Cela le tuerait-il d'admettre que Snape était humain ? Probablement. Et, surtout, il ne voulait pas le prendre en considération. Parce que si Snape était véritablement humain, alors…

Non… Non… Il était beaucoup plus sage de s'en tenir à la théorie selon laquelle Snape préparait un mauvais coup parce que, au final, Snape préparait toujours un mauvais coup. Restait à déterminer lequel et comment en tirer Harry.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à Snape. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance _une_ _seule_ _seconde_.

Il avait dû parler tout haut parce que Tonks soupira avec agacement.

« Dumbledore a dit… » commença-t-elle, mais il ne la laissa pas terminer.

« Peut-on arrêter de considérer la parole de Dumbledore comme un commandement divin ? » râla-t-il. « Il ne nous a _jamais_ expliqué pourquoi il pense que Snape a vraiment changé de camp et tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications, je n'y croirais pas. Tu ne connais pas Snape, moi si. C'est un homme cruel, raciste et impitoyable. »

La jeune femme sauta de la table pour venir, à son tour, fouiller dans le placard. Elle en tira un plat avec une tarte à la pèche encore entière – Molly leur faisait parvenir des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture, comme pour mieux compenser son absence – et s'en coupa une part.

« Tu sais, c'est drôle… » déclara prudemment Tonks, en transférant la part dans une assiette qu'elle prit sur l'égouttoir, près de l'évier. « Je me rappelle d'un moment, juste avant de passer la partie pratique des A.S.P.I.C.s de Potion. J'étais devant la porte de la salle, j'attendais qu'on m'appelle, et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'allais faire exploser mon chaudron ou casser une fiole ou trébucher et renverser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table… Et c'est arrivé plus d'une fois, en cours, laisse-moi te le dire. » Elle pêcha une fourchette dans le tiroir et avala un morceau. « Je me disais que je n'allais jamais être acceptée dans le programme des Aurors, je repensais à tous ces gens à qui j'avais affirmé que j'allais devenir la plus grande chasseuse de mages noirs de tous les temps, et je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir les regarder en face… C'est très, très bête, ce qui peut te passer par la tête dans ces moments là. »

Sirius la regarda s'installer à table, sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa part de tarte, comme si elle avait peur d'affronter les siens. Ridicule, bien entendu, Tonks n'avait pas peur de grand-chose et certainement pas de lui.

« On a tous vécu ça. » commenta-t-il. « La panique des examens. Pour celui de Défense, j'ai failli mettre le feu à la robe de l'examinateur. »

Et quel grand moment de gloire, cela avait été… Il avait eu beau jurer, après-coup, qu'il l'avait fait exprès, une dernière plaisanterie pour la route, aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait voulu le croire. C'était une anecdote que James avait tour particulièrement affectionnée.

La jeune femme lui sourit distraitement.

« Quand ils ont appelé mon nom, j'étais prête à m'évanouir de trouille. » raconta-t-elle. « Je te jure que je m'étais mis dans la tête tout un tas de scénarios catastrophiques. »

« Et ? » pressa-t-il, en posant le plat vide qu'il avait à la main dans l'évier. « Tu as réussi, au final. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le cliquetis de sa fourchette sur la faïence fut le seul bruit dans la cuisine.

« Snape est passé, à ce moment là. » lâcha-t-elle. « Quand il a vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, il m'a reproché d'être ridicule et tout un tas d'autres épithètes peu flatteurs… »

« Parce que c'est un connard. » triompha Sirius.

« J'étais tellement énervée contre lui que je n'ai plus pensé à avoir peur. » continua-t-elle, sans lui prêter attention. « Et, après-coup, je me suis dit qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Ça m'a marquée, ce moment. Ce n'est pas un mauvais Professeur, tu sais. »

L'Animagus lui ôta son assiette vide de devant le nez et la déposa dans l'évier, en se retenant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Où était encore passé ce stupide elfe de maison ? La vaisselle s'amoncelait…

« Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un des pires êtres humains que j'ai rencontré. » riposta-t-il, en lui tournant le dos. Il fit couler l'eau chaude, iIl détestait faire la vaisselle. Et il ne connaissait aucun sort de ménage… À quoi bon quand on avait un elfe de maison ? Bien sûr, quand, comme lui, on avait l'elfe le plus incompétent de la création…

« Cruel, raciste et impitoyable. » répéta-t-elle, d'un voix lasse. « Tu vois, pour moi, c'est l'homme qui a pris le temps de venir me parler avant l'examen le plus décisif de ma vie. »

« Il voulait probablement te démoraliser davantage. » grommela-t-il, refusant de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il _connaissait_ Snape. Et Snape n'aurait jamais pris le temps d'aider un élève en difficulté.

« Peut-être. » accorda-t-elle. La chaise racla sur la pierre lorsqu'elle se leva. « Mais peut-être aussi que c'était sa manière d'être gentil. »

Sirius ne pleura pas le savon pour faire disparaître ces taches récalcitrantes.

Snape, gentil. Les poules auraient des dents bien avant que Snape accomplisse une bonne action.

« Si Harry a de bonnes raisons de… » insista Tonks, avec tact.

« Harry ne sait pas de quoi il parle. » coupa-t-il. « Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est passé mais je suis sûr d'une chose, Snape a une idée derrière la tête. »

Et pourtant… Il y avait eu une véritable inquiétude dans la voix de Snape lorsqu'il avait parlé d'Harry… _Harry_, pas Potter. À quoi jouait le Mangemort ? Cela semblait bien trop tordu et complexe pour une tentative de livrer son filleul à Voldemort… Et puis, sans se leurrer, si l'homme avait voulu tuer Harry, il aurait eu tout le loisir de le faire en 75. Non, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Quelque chose lui échappait et quand il aurait trouvé quoi…

_Il était à Serpentard, en 1975._

_Ces derniers mois, Severus et Snape étaient de mon côté. Toi, en revanche, ça t'amusait bien de faire rire la galerie en me… _

Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'Harry lui reprochait. Il avait peur de comprendre et refusait d'y penser. Ça n'expliquait pas Snape de toute manière. Snape aurait été du genre à se repaître du spectacle, pas à… Pas à se ranger du côté d'Harry. Snape n'aurait jamais levé le petit doigt pour le fils de James Potter. _Jamais_.

Le mystère paraissait insoluble.

« Tu devrais parler à Remus. » lança-t-il, tout d'un coup, en abandonnant la vaisselle.

Le visage de Tonks se referma brusquement. Elle avait l'air épuisé des gens que le sommeil fuyait ou emprisonnait dans des cauchemars… Ses yeux semblaient trop clairs, ses cheveux trop ternes… Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle retrouve bien vite ses dons de Métamorphomage. Il n'aimait décidemment pas la voir dans cet état.

« Ou pas. » contra-t-elle. Elle attrapa le blouson qu'elle avait jeté sur le buffet, un peu plus tôt, et l'enfila. « Je devrais rentrer. Je travaille demain matin. »

« Tonks. » asséna-t-il sérieusement – aussi sérieusement qu'on pouvait l'être en s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux torchon rose, du moins. « Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. »

La jeune femme l'étudia en silence, quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir si vulnérable. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir, étant donné que c'était son meilleur ami qui était responsable de son état.

« C'est très triste et probablement un peu pathétique, mais je crois que si, Sirius. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr que non. » protesta-t-il immédiatement. « Remus t'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais vu tomber amoureux d'une femme comme il est tombé amoureux de toi. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, c'est… »

« Remus ne me fait pas confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. » coupa-t-elle. « Ou pour prendre une décision tout court, d'ailleurs. »

Il fallait admettre que le loup-garou avait peut-être, parfois, tendance à exagérer sur ce point. Mais ce n'était pas véritablement sa faute, il…

« Il veut simplement te protéger. » le défendit-il. « C'est juste… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. » l'interrompit Tonks. « J'ai besoin qu'on me respecte. »

Rendu momentanément muet par la sincérité de sa supplique, Sirius finit par jeter le torchon qu'il avait toujours dans les mains comme s'il était responsable de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver pris en étau entre sa cousine et son meilleur ami.

« Tout le monde te respecte. » affirma-t-il, parce que c'était la vérité. « Remus aussi. Il s'est emporté parce que tu étais en danger, c'est tout. »

L'Auror soupira, de lassitude ou d'irritation, il n'aurait su le dire.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il pense que je ne sois pas capable d'affronter Bellatrix ou Greyback qui me dérange. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il ne me fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour savoir que je suis consciente de mes limites. »

« Pourquoi avoir poursuivi Greyback, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

Tonks souffla avec agacement.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je pense pouvoir faire ou pas. Je ne pouvais _pas_ laisser un loup-garou blessé errer dans une ville Moldue. » cingla-t-elle. « Quelqu'un l'attendait et à transplanné avec lui avant qu'on ait pu essayer de les arrêter. Un autre loup-garou sous forme humaine, sans doute. On doit vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette potion. »

Sirius coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

« Dumbledore a dit que Snape allait s'y mettre. » marmonna-t-il, sans grand enthousiasme.

Ils s'étaient très bien débrouillés sans le Maître des Potions jusque là, mais, à entendre Dumbledore ce matin là, l'homme leur était soudain indispensable.

« Monte voir Remus. » insista-t-il « Il ne va pas bien du tout depuis votre rupture. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de rompre. » s'entêta-t-elle. « Et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je ne suis pas non plus en pleine forme. »

C'était un point qu'il ne pouvait lui refuser. Mais c'était quand même idiot…

« Tu l'aimes, non ? » pressa-t-il.

Elle sourit avec une amertume qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et insouciant que Tonks.

« Si je ne l'aimais pas… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, sans savoir elle-même, peut-être, comment la terminer.

« Monte le voir. » réitéra-t-il. « Ça va forcément s'arranger. »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Sirius. » répondit-elle, avec tristesse. « Je vais voir comment va Nyssa et je rentre. J'enverrai un hibou à Ginny, peut-être qu'elle en saura plus au sujet d'Harry. »

_Ginny_. Les amis d'Harry, voilà une bonne idée… Il allait écrire à Hermione, dès ce soir là.

« Sois prudente. » ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et partit en direction du salon. Il entendit l'écho de voix mais ne prêta pas attention à ce qui était dit, occupé à préparer un thé qui serait à peine buvable – parce qu'il n'aurait pas su préparer quoi que ce soit de comestible si sa vie en avait dépendu – et à disposer théière, tasse et les petits sandwiches que Bill avait rapporté du Terrier, un peu plus tôt, sur un plateau. Il lui faudrait rendre visite à Molly… Charlie et Bill insistaient pour qu'ils ne la dérangent pas, elle se remettait d'une mauvaise grippe, mais Sirius se sentait un peu coupable d'accepter toute cette nourriture qu'elle envoyait au Q.G. sans jamais trouver le temps de la remercier en personne. Il ne l'avait croisée qu'une seule fois depuis sa libération, sur le Chemin de Traverse où elle se promenait avec Percy, et ils n'avaient pas pu échanger plus de quelques mots. C'était toujours curieux de se déplacer librement dans la rue, d'être la cible de murmures excités et admirateurs plutôt que de cris terrifiés…

Il attrapa le plateau et se dirigea vers l'escalier, non sans jeter discrètement un coup d'œil dans le salon. Nyssandra était toujours allongée sur le canapé, trop pâle et trop alanguie, mais ses grands yeux verts étaient ouverts et elle portait, de temps en temps, un vieux mug aux couleurs fanées à ses lèvres. Fol'Œil était assis sur le fauteuil, à sa gauche, légèrement penché en avant, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Le silence était lourd mais pas aussi pesant qu'il l'avait été entre eux par le passé et Sirius se sentit immédiatement de trop. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le seuil et personne ne le rappela dans la pièce.

Ce fut un peu perturbé qu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Remus et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il n'avait pas pensé que Fol'Œil et Nyssandra parviendraient un jour à passer au-dessus de leur ressentiment mutuel. Il n'avait pas pensé que… Cela le contrariait de penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments amoureux pour Nyssa. Il l'appréciait énormément en tant qu'amie, il appréciait encore plus les nuits torrides qu'il leur arrivait de partager, mais il n'était pas… Il n'avait pas… C'était bien trop tôt, bien trop prématuré de parler de sentiments amoureux. Amouraché, à la rigueur. Attaché, certainement… Attiré… Attiré était un mot un peu faible pour décrire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle avait ce côté femme fatale qui dissimulait mal la fêlure qu'avait laissée Fol'Œil en lui brisant le cœur. Elle était un peu détruite, il était un peu détruit… Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. C'était physique, plus qu'autre chose, peut-être. Elle avait cette grâce féline, ce regard de prédateur qui lui enflammait le sang. Elle était un danger et il n'avait jamais su résister à l'attrait du danger.

Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue dans les bras de l'ancien Auror, inconsciente et se vidant de son sang, le temps s'était arrêté net. Il avait été certain qu'elle était morte. Morte, _morte_, n'en déplaise à Snape et à ses tournures de phrases sophistiquées. Il n'avait pas souvent fait l'expérience de ces secondes qui semblaient durer une éternité, mais à cet instant, il lui était passé tout un tas de choses par la tête. La douceur de sa peau, la manière dont elle riait à gorge déployée derrière les portes closes mais souriait à peine en public, ses baisers farouches… Tout lui était revenu en mémoire et il avait su, dans un de ces moments de certitude absolue, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Chassant ses pensées, il étudia la manière dont Remus, couché sur le côté, s'était réfugié sous la tonne de couvertures jetées à la va-vite sur le lit. Il hésita un peu, puis abandonna le plateau sur le bureau dans le coin de la pièce. Le loup-garou lui tournait le dos mais Sirius savait bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Ils avaient partagé un dortoir pendant trop longtemps, Remus souffletait lorsqu'il dormait, c'était entre le ronflement et le soupir.

« Tu veux que je te dise, il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas sortir de son lit. » déclara-t-il, très sérieusement.

Il s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit, sur le dos, une main sous la tête et l'autre sur le ventre. Cela faisait des années que Sirius ne s'était pas invité sur le lit de Remus dans l'idée de partager des confidences. Pas depuis Poudlard. Un peu après Poudlard, peut-être. Pourtant, ce soir là, il avait envie de prétendre que rien n'avait changé, que leur amitié était aussi facile qu'elle l'avait été autrefois, sans tabous, sans gêne et sans frontières.

« C'était la pire journée de ma vie. » soupira-t-il, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait eu bien pire. Bien, _bien_ pire. « Et, toi, tu as fait n'importe quoi avec Tonks. »

Remus remua mais ne prononça pas un mot.

« Sans parler de Fol'Œil qui fait l'œil doux à Nyssa. » plaisanta-t-il amèrement.

Les bougies que le loup-garou n'avait pas soufflées commençaient à se consumer, plongeant peu à peu la pièce dans l'obscurité. Sirius se perdit dans la contemplation d'un ombre sur le mur qui tremblait au même rythme indolent que la flamme de la chandelle posée sur la commode, près de la fenêtre.

« Tu dors ? » demanda-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

« J'essaye. » gronda la montagne de couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » s'enquit-il, doucement. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

Il ne savait pas s'il parlait de sa perte de contrôle ou de son comportement envers Tonks. Il était plus ou moins persuadé que les deux étaient liés.

« Je deviens vieux. » marmonna Remus. « Et les vieux monstres, on les abat. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Quand ils pensaient que les gens affirmaient que c'était lui qui était mélodramatique…

« N'exagérons rien. » nuança-t-il. « Et Tonks ? »

Sous ses couvertures, Remus poussa un profond soupir.

« Tonks… » répéta le loup-garou, la lassitude se disputant à la tristesse dans sa voix. « Je n'aurais jamais autant perdu le contrôle, si elle n'avait pas… Elle me rend fou. Complètement fou. »

Traduction : il l'aimait tellement que l'animal en lui devenait incontrôlable dès qu'elle était en danger.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit l'apanage des lycanthropes, beaucoup d'hommes avaient commis des actes désespérés par amour.

« L'insulter n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de le lui dire, tu sais ? » remarqua-t-il.

L'ombre sur le mur s'agrandit d'un seul coup lorsque la chandelle s'éteignit.

Remus soupira à nouveau et se tourna pour pouvoir le dévisager. Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale, il distinguait à peine les traits de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne voulais pas l'insulter, mais elle est beaucoup trop imprudente. » lâcha le loup-garou. « Greyback… »

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » coupa Sirius. « Je sais que tu t'inquiète, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Non, elle ne sait pas. » protesta Remus, avec mauvaise humeur. « Je sais de quoi Greyback est capable. Elle… » Il laissa momentanément sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il n'était pas certain de bien savoir comment la terminer. « Elle ne devrait rien avoir à faire avec Greyback. Elle ne devrait pas être impliquée là-dedans. C'est ma faute. »

Sirius retourna la chose dans sa tête pendant une bonne minute, cherchant la meilleure manière de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, sans provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre eux.

« Lunard, il me semble que jouer les martyrs, c'est passé de mode. » annonça-t-il, finalement. « Tonks t'aime, tu l'aimes, ça ne devrait pas être bien plus compliqué que ça. »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher son avenir. » répliqua immédiatement Remus. « Je n'ai rien d'autres à lui offrir que ma maladie et mes problèmes. »

Sirius fixa le plafond au travers de la vieille tenture verte déchirée qui avait, un jour, fait office de baldaquin. Ce n'était pas têtu comme une mule que l'on aurait dû dire, mais têtu comme un loup-garou.

« C'est à elle de prendre la décision, tu ne crois pas ? » rétorqua-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il détestait voir sa cousine souffrir. Dans le temps, il lui était arrivé d'observer Andy se mettre à pleurer avec le malaise affreux de l'enfant qui voit sa grande sœur se répandre en larmes et n'a pas les moyens d'effacer la douleur d'un être jusque là indestructible dans son imagination. Les chagrins de Cissy, il les avait tous vus passer de loin, sans s'y impliquer, sans s'y intéresser. La seule fois où il l'avait vue pleurer, il s'était retrouvé démuni, à court de mots et de gestes pour consoler cette poupée de porcelaine qui, soudain, devenait humaine. Quant à Bella, la seule plus jeune que lui… Bella n'avait jamais été triste, elle avait toujours été en colère. Ou peut-être était-ce sa façon d'être triste, il l'ignorait. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite sœur. Narcissa et Andy étaient plus grandes, Bella trop indépendante. Regulus, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était un garçon et il avait cru, à tort, qu'il lui ressemblait et prendrait mal toute tentative de le protéger, de le guider… Il n'avait certainement jamais pris le temps d'écouter ses problèmes.

Mais Tonks… Tonks lui rappelait Andy, Cissy et Bella, tout à la fois. Tonks, il l'avait tenue dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était née, l'avait fait danser et tournoyer dans les airs alors qu'elle était à peine assez grande pour balbutier ses premiers mots… Il avait pour elle la tendresse d'un grand-frère et il ressentait ce besoin, cette envie, de la protéger, de la taquiner, d'assassiner les hommes qui lui faisaient du mal… Le fait que Remus soit un de ceux là était un conflit d'intérêt permanent.

Le loup-garou ne parut pas se rendre compte de son dilemme parce qu'il émit un bruit railleur.

« Tu savais ce que tu voulais, toi, à son âge ? » se moqua Remus.

À l'âge de Tonks, il était déjà à Azkaban.

« James et Lily savaient. » riposta-t-il.

Qu'avait ressenti Harry en se retrouvant face à ses parents ? C'était étrange de se dire que, pour son filleul, James était revenu à la vie, l'espace de quelques mois. Un James plus jeune, encore innocent des horreurs de la guerre… Le James rieur, blagueur et frondeur de ses souvenirs. Son cœur se serra légèrement à la pensée de son meilleur ami. Azkaban, curieusement, n'avait jamais eu véritablement raison de ses souvenirs. Il s'était réfugié dans le passé comme d'autres se pelotonnaient dans le coin de leur cellule en espérant apercevoir un morceau de ciel entre deux barreaux.

Pour Harry, James avait été bel et bien vivant. En chair et en os. Un James qui ne disparaissait pas lorsqu'on essayait de le toucher, comme les fantômes qui dansaient à la limite de son champ de vision le faisaient toujours. Il aurait été hypocrite de ne pas admettre un certain degré de jalousie. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir James, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

« James et Lily n'étaient pas ordinaires. » répondit doucement Remus, un regret dans la voix. Peut-être que Sirius n'était pas le seul à envier Harry… « Il y a des gens comme ça. Ils brillent plus forts que les autres. »

James et Lily avaient brillé plus fort que quiconque. Ils avaient été comme deux de ces corps célestes qui gravitent l'un autour de l'autre, et, autour d'eux, dispersés dans l'immensité de l'espace, plus ou moins loin, il y avait les satellites. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Alice et, plus tard, Frank…

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus repensé à Alice et Frank. Qu'étaient-ils devenus après que les Lestrange les aient torturés ? La vieille Londubat les avait-elle gardés chez elle ou les avait-elle faits interner à Sainte Mangouste ? Il gardait d'Alice l'image d'une jeune fille blonde, un peu quelconque, suivant Lily à la trace. Elle était la marraine d'Harry, naturellement. Quelqu'un avait-il seulement pris le temps de le dire au garçon ? Sûrement pas… Pourquoi lui annoncer qu'il avait une marraine uniquement pour lui dire qu'elle était folle à lier ?

« Je crois que tu es en train de faire une erreur, Remus. » insista-t-il, un peu tard.

Au temps que mis le loup-garou à répondre, Sirius sut qu'il était en train de s'endormir.

« Le loup devient fou quand elle est en danger. » marmonna Lunard, les yeux fermés. « C'est trop dangereux, trop… _incontrôlable_. Même si on pouvait avoir un futur ensemble – ce qui n'est pas le cas. On est en guerre. On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de distraction. »

L'Animagus laissa rouler sa tête sur l'oreiller, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus voir son ami. Il retraça du regard le contour de la table de nuit, dans l'obscurité, se demandant pourquoi chaque contour de chaque meuble de cette maison était gravé dans sa mémoire avec tant de précision.

« Justement, on est en guerre. » répondit-il. « Tu parles de futur mais on n'est pas sûr d'en avoir un, de futur. Si j'ai appris une chose de la première guerre, c'est qu'il faut prendre ce qu'on peut, quand on peut. »

Et s'il avait pu, lui aussi, remonter le temps… Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait faites différemment, d'autres qu'il n'aurait pas faites du tout, et d'autres, encore, qu'il oserait faire. Comme trouver le courage de recontacter Agathe, après Poudlard, ou avouer à James qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et de tout un tas de façons différentes. C'était étrange l'amitié… Il y avait des choses, pourtant évidentes, qu'on n'osait jamais dire. Par pudeur, par honte, par timidité.

Il chassa la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge en même temps que ces pensées parasites et attrapa, à tâtons, une poignée des couvertures amoncelées sur Remus. Il s'en recouvrit tant bien que mal, se débarrassant de ses chaussures dans la foulée. Il n'avait pas le courage de retraverser la maison vide, d'affronter les spectres qui l'attendaient à chaque détour de couloir, ou de s'envelopper dans cette solitude qui lui pesait davantage chaque jour.

Il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé avec Harry et réparer les dégâts. Il devait récupérer son filleul.

« J'ai l'impression d'être de retour en quatrième année. » râla Remus, en tirant sur le couvre-lit. « Tu prends toutes les couvertures. »

Un autre que Remus lui aurait probablement fait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient plus l'âge de partager un lit, comme des gamins qui avaient peur du noir. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils endormis dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre, en échangeant des secrets idiots ? Déjà, à l'époque, Remus était son confident favori. James se moquait parfois un peu trop rudement et Peter était trop avides de ce genre d'aveux nocturnes, mais Remus écoutait sans jamais juger ou répéter. Il lui arrivait même de donner d'excellents conseils.

Regrettable qu'il n'ait pas de conseils concernant le mystère qu'était devenue la relation entre Harry et Snape… Décidément, il n'aimait pas la sincérité qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de Snape lorsque ce dernier s'était inquiété d'Harry. Et il aimait encore moins la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il avait insulté l'homme. Il se passait décidément quelque chose de louche…

Il aurait été prêt à parier que Dumbledore trempait dans le coup.

« Snape est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-il, soudain.

Ce n'était pas uniquement Harry qui lui avait paru différent… Même Snape… La manière dont il se tenait, parlait, regardait les gens… Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt.

Remus étouffa un rire dans l'oreiller.

« Maintenant, j'ai _vraiment_ l'impression d'être en quatrième année. » répliqua le loup-garou.


End file.
